Stress Relief
by Josy1986
Summary: Asami Sato. As CEO of Future Industries, she has to deal with many things, one of them is: how to deal with stress. She finds herself in a bar to red rid of the stress with the help of alcohol. Untill she walks into a stranger that will help her deal with her stress in a way no one told her about. Smut, smut, MORE SMUT and some story, hidden between the smut :P Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Present time**

Asami bucked her hips desperately, panting and whimpering in pleasure. One of her hands buried in short, chestnut hair and the other had a firm grip on the arm rest of the chair she was currently sitting in.

"Korra… s-shit…" she moaned sweetly and tugged at Korra's hair to bring the woman's face even closer to her core. "C-close… I…" Her body trembled with each stroke of that soft, warm tongue and she pushed her head back against the backrest of her chair.

Strong arms wrapped around her thighs and locked her in place. There was no escape. Not that she wanted to, but still. Korra dug her tongue deep inside and Asami could hear the Southerner moan in delight. It only added to her own aroused state and she looked down to the woman between her legs.

Their eyes met, Emeralds locked with Sapphires and right at the moment, Korra suddenly sucked on her swollen clit like her life depended on it.

The CEO cried out Korra's name and pushed back against her chair with full force when her climax hit. Her entire body was shuddering while her high slowly subsided and she twitched with each soft stroke up until Korra released her from her powerful grip. The Southerner pulled Asami's black skirt down again so her neither region was covered up.

Her blue eyes looked up to the heiress and a warm smile showed on her lips. "There… better now?" she asked and got back on her feet as if nothing had just occurred between the two. As if she asked if Asami felt better after she had been sick or something.

Instead, the engineer nodded. "I do… t-thank you…"

Korra stood before the older woman, her hands rested on her hips. "No problem… you know it."

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get back on her feet as well. Her legs felt like jelly and she quickly lowered herself back down on her seat. "I… um…" the faint blush she had on her pale cheeks turned a shade darker when her eyes met Korra's again. "Can… c-could you…" she stuttered and felt horribly embarrassed that she couldn't even stand up on her own two damn feet. She pointed at her purse that laid a little further away and just out of her reach.

Korra chuckled softly. She continued to smile and understood Asami's silent request. Once she handed the vixen her purse, said woman reached inside and took out her black leather wallet. "It was… triple, right…?" she asked, not sure herself anymore of what she had promised.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Two hundred and fifty is fine."

"B-but that's the normal amount… I…-"

"Sato, you paid triple the last two times."

The CEO gulped and nodded. "I know, but I want to keep my promises…"

"I know you do but I'm not after getting more and more constantly." She said genuinely. "Besides… it's not like I'm not enjoying myself…" she added playfully.

Asami just sat there, still trying to take the money bills from her wallet and handed them to the Southerner. "H-here… would you mind if…"

"No… I don't… just call me whenever you feel stressed, okay? Even in the middle of the night." She gently took the money from the CEO and smiled when their fingers touched ever so gently. "Well… I gotta go…" she said softly and tucked the bills away in her pocket. "Se you around Sato…" she said with a wink and turned around. A soft click indicated that Korra closed the door behind her.

Asami rested her elbows on her desk and buried her face in her two hands. Her heart rate was finally going down and she gazed at the surface of her desk between her fingers. "I'm so screwed…" she said with a deep sigh, her mind drifted off to the evening where she and Korra had first met.

 **Several weeks ago…**

She was driving through the streets of Republic City. Wind through her hair and no one else on the streets. Like she was the only person still left in the entire city. The CEO had both hands on the stirring wheel. Her knuckles were white from clenching onto it so hard and her arms were trembling ever so slightly. Her stress level had gone up, again. Her doctor had warned her a while back and if she'd keep going the way she was now, Future Industries would be forced to look for another CEO soon.

But it wasn't her fault. None of it. The late hours at the office. Contracts that needed to be checked, signed and send out. Meetings, day after day. Blue prints that needed to be remade. More often than not, she'd wake up in her own office. She had fallen asleep right on top of a blue print, pencil in hand. She hardly slept, hardly ate. All she ever did was work and her health was decreasing drastically and at a dangerous speed.

Dark circles started to show around the engineers eyes and her beautiful eyes that shone like Emeralds, were dull and almost lifeless. So she was on her way to a bar, for a drink. Or two. Perhaps she'd finally be able to sleep if her system contained enough alcohol for her to pass out.

She stopped her car in front of a popular, women's only, club. She handed her keys to the man that stood outside, so he could park her car for her. When she entered, there was a pleasant buzz that filled the club already and her green eyes gazed around.

She didn't see anyone that she immediately recognized and decided to head towards the bar immediately. _I have no time for a relationship anyway… I'm nineteen and I never had a girlfriend… way to go Sato…_ she thought to herself when she settled on a barstool and ordered herself an expensive drink.

She downed her third fire nation whiskey and felt the clear effect on her stressed brain. It felt like all the veins in her brain were against her and they painfully throbbed with each heart beat. The bar lady gave her her fourth glass of the amber liquid and Asami handed the lady her money before she got off her seat. Time to go… she thought with a sigh and when she turned around, she was sure she had walked into a solid concrete wall.

She dropped her drink and waited for the floor to make contact with her behind, since she had lost her balance. But the impact never came. Two arms were wrapped around her torso and held firmly onto her body. Two beautiful blue eyes bore into her own and for a second, Asami Sato forgot how to breathe.

She was put back onto her two feet and clearly saw tan lips move. But the words were lost to her. All she could do was stare at the beautiful stranger. Until the fact that she was obvisouly staring slowly started to sink in and her cheeks turned a dark red color. "I… I'm…. s-sorry… what…?" she asked, her entire body was still shaking. Both from what happened and from the stress she was still experiencing. "T-the music… I… I didn't…" the stranger seemed to understand and leaned forward.

Asami's breath hitched when the beauty leaned against her. She felt her warm breath against her ear just before she started to speak again.

"I'm so sorry… are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you like that, I just never expected you to suddenly turn around." The stranger explained and pulled back again. A warm smile on her face that revealed pearly white teeth.

The CEO couldn't help but answer the smile with one of her own. "Don't… don't worry about it…" she said, the blush still on her face. She took a hold onto the strangers biceps to steady herself. Her hands were trembling and she felt incredibly unsteady.

"Hey… are you alright? You really don't look so well…"

The engineer took a deep breath. "I… I'm… f-fine… just… I need to… de-stress…" the alcohol was fogging up her brain more than it should, she would never have explained her actions other wise. "I… my stress level… doctor said it… it's to high…"

The stranger nodded. "I can see that… and I'm not a doctor." She smiled and looked down at Asami's spilled drink, she leaned towards the CEO again. "Let me make it up to you…" she whispered.

Something caused a shiver go down the length of her spine. The way that the other woman had said it, the tone of her voice and the look in those blue eyes. "Don't… I h-had enough to d-drink as it is…"

"Good thing I wasn't planning on buying you a drink… since it's obviously not doing anything but increase the stress you're feeling right now…" the dark skinned beauty pulled back, her strong hands had a gentle hold onto pale wrists. "Come…"

Asami swallowed hard. Everything screamed that she shouldn't go with the complete stranger. But she refused to listen and went along with it. Let herself be guided out of the main hall and up some stairs. She had no idea how, but they ended in a small office on the second floor. Asami could still hear the beat of the music. The moment they were both inside and when the door was closed, the CEO was pressed with her back against the door. A hungry mouth locked with her own.

The stranger stood firmly between her slightly parted legs, bodies pressed against one another and Asami couldn't help the moan that escaped her. _Fuck… what… did I get myself into…? I… I need to tell her to stop…_ she thought to herself but found her arms wrap around the strangers neck to pull her in closer. _That's the opposite of stopping…! Damnit brain…!_ She let out a longing sigh when the stranger broke off their kiss and whimpered in delight when tan lips made contact with the sensitive skin of her neck.

Slowly but surely, the stranger got down on her knees. Strong and rough hands moved Asami's skirt up and all the CEO could do, was stare. Her heart was racing and pounding against her ribcage, perhaps a desperate attempt to escape. Her chest rose and fell fast and she gulped when she felt two fingers slipped passed the waistband of her panties. The fabric was slowly pulled down.

The stranger looked up and winked. "Something smells delicious… seems you're already wet…" a warm hand moved slowly between Asami's pale thighs. The engineer moaned sweetly and pressed her head against the door when a single finger spread her soaked folds and unintentionally bucked her hips forward. "Ahhh _…" what am I doing…?! This needs to stop!_ she thought and looked down at the woman between her legs. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that she put the soaked finger in her mouth.

"Wow…" the stranger said, a wide grin on her face. Her eyes almost black from desire.

"W-what…?" Asami managed to utter and completely tossed aside her thought that this needed to be stopped.

"You even taste better than you smell…" the stranger licked her lips in preparation and before Asami even had time to think of any kind of response, a hungry mouth latched itself with her pleasure centre.

The CEO cried out in pleasure. Her hands instantly buried in short chestnut hair. The feeling was overwhelming and her mind had gone white with want. She moaned shamelessly and her sounds echoed off the walls. Slowly she started to roll her hips in sync with the stranger's tongue in an attempt to gain even more of this delicious feeling. She had no idea what was up or down. What was left or right. All that she wanted right -now- was going over the edge that she was rushing towards.

The tension in her lower body was building up fast and that warm muscle attacked her swollen clit without mercy. "Oh Gods…" she moaned, her legs trembling, her nails scraped over the stranger's scalp and one of her legs was placed over the other woman's shoulder to keep her steady. Muscular arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her in place and to keep her standing up.

Then it happened. A wave of warmth spread throughout her entire body when her orgasm hit. And it hit her hard. She had pulled the stranger's face as close against herself as humanly possible while she continued to roll her hips against the other's face. The rough strokes of the soft tongue became slower and the engineer continued to twitch each tip the tip of the muscle slid over her bundle of nerves until it eventually stopped.

The stranger had gotten back onto her feet and Asami looked at her through lidded eyes. She was so extremely tired. Exhausted to the bone. If it weren't for the other's arms around her, she surely would've fallen onto the floor. Her skirt was pulled back down again but she saw her panties disappear in the stranger's pocket.

"Come on… you need to get home…"

Asami just nodded, hardly able to stand or focus on anything. They got back downstairs. The stranger helped her get into a car. She had no idea how, but she woke up the next day in her own bed. Flashes of gentle hands that helped her undress came to the surface.

She looked to the chair that always stood next to her bed. Her black jacket, that she had worn the night before, hung over it. Her black boots stood next the chair, along with her purse. She felt panic rise up in the pit of her stomach and quickly removed the sheets that covered her. She still wore her skit and blouse. She grabbed her purse and checked her wallet. Everything was still in there up until the last Yuan.

She felt guilty that she came to such a conclusion. After all, if the woman would have wanted to rob her, she could've done so the moment they were alone. But she didn't… Asami turned her head towards her window and smiled. The sun was already up and she figured that it would be around noon. It was her day off and for the first time since she had become the CEO of her company, she felt relaxed…


	2. Chapter 2

The CEO of Future Industries had gone back to work after her day off. Fresh and in a mood that no one had seen her before. She was happily working on whatever needed her attention. Patiently giving answers, signed documents and smiled to whomever she encountered.

It didn't last for too long. The high of that faithful evening subsided after two days and after the third one, it was completely gone. She had returned to her starters point and became the stressful mess she was before the stranger had given her a very intimate way of dealing with stress.

She tried to get the same effect while she was alone in her bed but nothing she did could ease the ache and get rid of the stress that took over her life once again. She had to find the stranger with her beautiful blue eyes and dark skin. She didn't care what she had to do for it and was even willing to pay to be able to get back to work.

So Asami found herself in the same ladies club once again but she didn't find the person she was looking for. So she left, more frustrated and stressed than before. It took her four more days. Four. Agonizing. Terror filled. Days. But finally, she found her.

She was sitting on a stool at the bar like every other night. Her eyes searched the crowd for the Ocean blue that she desperately longed for. She had taken a sip from her whiskey when her eyes found the stranger. She was standing on the opposite side of the club, talking to a tall woman. She laughed at whatever the taller woman said and Asami felt a sharp sting of jealousy. She downed her drink faster than she should and the amber liquid seemed to burn from her mouth, all the way into her stomach.

She took a few breaths to force back the tears that the burning sensation caused to appear and got off her seat after leaving a small stack of bills to pay for her drinks. Her eyes were on the prize. Her heart beat increased with each step she did.

The stranger turned her head and her eyes grew wider in realization of who she was staring at. The woman that she was talking to a few seconds prior looked into Asami's direction, she smirked and quickly got out of there.

"Hey…" the stranger started and she smiled a bit nervously.

Asami returned the smile and felt equally nervous. "I…" she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Her entire body was trembling again.

The tanned woman noticed and her surprised expression changed into one of genuine concern and worry. "Are you alright…? You look like you haven't slept for days…"

"I… I didn't… not enough… I… please…" she hated herself for sounding so needy, so desperate. "I need your help… I can't… sleep… I'm…"

"A mess?" she said to lighten the mood but didn't expect the pale beauty to nod.

"Y-yes… help me… I can… I can pay you. I have money… I j-just need... I need…"

The stranger's cheeks darkened and she swallowed. "You need to de-stress… don't you?"

Asami nodded again, her eyes on the floor. Ashamed to look the other woman in the eye. She hadn't expect a tan hand around her wrist that pulled her out of the main hall, out of the club and into the cool air. The two now stood outside and Asami shivered from the light breeze. Her eyes still on the stranger.

"I… mean it… I want to pay you. I don't care how much… it just… really helped last time and I…"

"Two hundred and fifty Yuans. After each session. In cash." The stranger said, her voice carried a more businessy tone than usual.

Asami nodded. "Fine…" she looked at the club. "N-not here… my place?"

The stranger nodded and a warm smile spread over her face again. "I know a better place… you've had to many drinks to drive."

The CEO fiddled with her keys and suddenly her entire demeanor changed. _Am I really doing this? What if she's some crazy serial killer…_ _ **than she would've killed you the first night…**_ _oh… right…_ she discussed in her head and finally noticed that the other woman was talking to her. "S-sorry? What?"

The stranger chuckled softly, her warm hand wrapped around a pale wrist. "The name's Korra… and yours is…?" she asked while the two of them walked to Asami's car.

"Asami Sato." She mumbled and finally sat down on the passenger side of her car.

"Alright Miss Sato… I'll be taking you somewhere… somewhere where no one can hear or see us… you up for that?" she asked and turned the key in the ignition, the motor came to life immediately.

Asami just nodded. "Yes… I.."

"I'll take you home afterwards… don't worry…" they drove off and Korra had such a beautiful smile that the CEO forgot how to breathe for a second. Instead, she just nodded.

So they drove off and out of the city. Korra was a good driver and before the engineer knew it. They had stopped near a cliff that had a view over Yue bay. The full moon shone down upon them both when Korra turned off the engine of the car and turned her head to face the CEO.

"Get on the backseat… lay down and relax…"

Asami unbuckled herself and without a second thought, did as Korra told her to do. her backseat was big enough for two people and the engineer could lay on her back comfortably. She was still trembling and her heart was still pounding against her rib cage. She had her eyes closed when she felt a warm body crawl between her slightly parted leg and her breath hitched. Her skirt moved up to her hips when her legs were spread apart.

The inventor bit her lip in anticipation. Her eyes closed. She felt warm hands slide over the skin of her thighs and forced her skirt up even more. Two fingers hooked behind the waistband of her underwear and she heard Korra snicker softly. "Another one for my collection…"

The silk fabric moved over pale flesh smoothly and once again, Asami's lingerie disappeared into Korra's pocket. Asami was about to say something when something warm and wet made contact with her core. All words, every sentence and everything that had ever made sense in her life were completely lost to her.

This is what she wanted. No, this was what she needed and she moaned shamelessly out in the open air. The car rocked back and forth as the minutes pass by and Asami's moans turn into screams of pleasure. Her orgasm hit her faster and harder than last time. Shuddering from Korra's touch while said woman was still buried between her legs. The strokes of her tongue became slower, softer until they stopped.

Her skirt was pulled down again and when Asami opened her eyes, she saw Korra sit between her spread legs. A cocky smirk plastered on her face. The CEO felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment and quickly sat back up. Her back against the door of the car.

"Feeling better?" Korra asked curiously.

Asami smiled and looked down at her hands. They had stopped trembling and her heart rate was slowly getting back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief. Small drops of sweat glistered on her pale skin. "Yes… thank you…" she quickly reached for her handbag and pulled out her wallet.

Korra smiled and gently took the money that Asami held in her hand to give to the other woman. "Thanks… this will keep me going for a while…" she said and stuffed her 'pay cheque' into her other pocket.

"You… have a job?" Asami asked curiously.

"Nope, studying. IT and what not." She smirked. "Can you give me your phone?"

"S-sure…?" she was surprised by the sudden question but handed Korra her phone nonetheless.

"Thanks…" she whispered softly and pressed on several buttons before handing it back to the CEO.

"What…" she was about to ask when Korra interrupted.

"I added myself to your contacts…" she said with a wink. "Check under s."

Asami gulped and shuffled through her contacts until she reached the letter Korra mentioned. Her eyes grew wide at the new name. "Stress Relief."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another day, another chapter! Sorry that my updates have not been frequent lately, I have to say that I am extremely busy and what little free time I have, I either write or play some games. (unless when the wife's home, then I spend time with her, haha)**

 **Sorry for my lack of updates, but I hope you will not loose faith in me :)**

 **Please enjoy the Stress Relief chapter! Warning, SMUTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Days flew by and turned into weeks. Weeks where I called, or texted Korra at least twice to help me with my 'problem'. Today had been no different, I had called her around noon and she said she'd be there in thirty minutes. I was waiting anxiously in my office. I had an important meeting that day, one that could possibly put my company back on top. Ever since my father's arrest, the company had gone down hill and it was up to me to bring it back up.

I sat behind my desk and was busy looking over some documents when she entered. She looked amazing, as always and my core immediately started to pulsate. I swallowed hard when she stood before my desk, a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon miss Sato… I'm here for my appointment." She said with a cocky grin.

"W-well…" I cleared my throat in an attempt to sound professional. "I'm very occupied miss Korra… so it's inconvenient that you're here right now." She walked around my desk, the grin on her face only grew wider. My heart hammered in my chest and my gaze never left her.

"You're busy you say hmmm…?" she said, her eyes moved to my desk and slid over all the scattered pieces of paper. "Well… I can't have you miss an appointment, miss Sato… so I insist that it will continue…" she had that lopsided grin on her face, the one that made me weak in the knees.

"I… w-well.. if you…" my eyes grew wide when she slowly kneeled down before me. "insist…" I said and swallowed hard. Her warm hands rested on my knees and she slowly spread them apart. I was disappointed when she removed her hands again. My jaw dropped when she suddenly moved under my desk and settled comfortably on both her knees.

"You can just continue to work…" she said and licked her lips when she pulled my chair in front of her. If anything, it would indeed look like I was working if someone would enter. But my schedule was free for the coming hours. I rested both my elbows back on my desk. My gaze on the contracts before me. Even though the words made no sense to me at all anymore.

I trembled when I felt her hands move over my thighs. They lifted up my skirt and one hand moved between my spread legs. I let out a soft moan. My core pulsated with want and lust. Eager for what was to come. A finger teased my core while it was still covered by my silk panties. I moaned again louder this time. My eyes closed to relish in this moment. "Ah…"

Her hands moved to my hips and her fingers hooked under the waistband of my lingerie. I bit my lip and whimpered softly when she pulled them down. _I need to buy more of those…_ I thought and took a shuddering breath. One of my hands moved under my desk and made contact with Korra's soft hair. I moved my fingers through her silky soft locks and another moan escaped me when her lips kissed my inner thighs. I spread my legs just a bit further, to give her a little more access. A longing sigh escaped me while her hands were working on the muscles of my legs. I let out a satisfying groan while her skilled fingers kept going.

I was already starting to pant, desperate for Korra's soft and warm tongue. Her lips came in contact with my core and I cried out her name. Whimpering. My hand had a tight hold onto her short hair. She spread my lips with the tip of her tongue and my entire body tensed when it made contact with my clit. Another shameless moan escaped me and I started to roll my hips slightly to meet the strokes of Korra's tongue.

"S-stop… stop t-teasing… hn… oh Spirits…" I moaned and managed to utter while I was panting. I started to breath faster and the volume increased along with it. I pulled Korra as close as possible and made a mental note to apologize for any hairs I pulled out, later. She put her hands on my ass and pulled me in as close as possible in return. Korra was treating my lips as if she was eating the most delicious piece of fruit in history. All the while, she was massaging my ass as well.

I was closing in fast, a few strokes away from my climax, when suddenly, the door of my office swung open. I felt Korra flinch under the table and my heart was thundering in my chest. I felt as if I just had a small heart attack. With the speed of lightning, I sat straight up in my chair and pulled my hand back up. With trembling hands I held a contract and looked at the person who just entered without any announcement what so ever.

It was Varrick from Varrick industries. One of the wealthiest, if not the wealthiest, person alive.

"Aha! Miss Sato! Glad I catch you now!" he said and sat down on the chair opposite of me.

I cleared my throat and tried my best to keep my voice stable. "What do you want Varrick, our meeting isn't until later today." I tried my best not to growl, although it was incredibly hard. He had stopped me from having the best orgasm of my life. I was pissed of as hell.

"Yes, well I'm here now! So why waste time and wait? Right?" he looked over his shoulder and motioned to the woman behind him to come closer. "Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

I watched her open a bag and she took out a hot cup of tea. She even gave me one. Varrick continued to rant about how much good we could do. I sighed every so often and rolled my eyes. He continued to tell Zhu Li to do 'the thing' and for some reason, the woman always knew what he meant. Even though it was something different every time.

It was during one of Varrick's endless rants about himself and all the things he had already invented, that I felt a hand sneak back between my legs. I broke the pencil I had in my hand in two and I heard someone asking me if I was alright. I looked back at Varrick and his assistant, my heart rate increased drastically. _No… no she wouldn't…_ I groaned softly when I felt something slip inside me. _Oh fuck… she's gonna…!_

Zhu Li's voice broke my train of thoughts and I looked at her in shock. "I… yes.. I'm f-fine…" I managed to utter and did my best not to roll my hips to meet Korra's thrusting finger. _Oh fuck… I'm never gonna be able to keep it down…_ I thought and felt a familiar heat crawl its way up my cheeks. "A-actually… hng… I… I'm n-not feeling… so g-good…" I uttered and used my best acting skills to fake a cough.

"WHAT!" Varrick immediately moved as far away from me as humanly possible. He held his assistant in front of himself. As if he could protect himself with her in between. "You're telling me now!? What if I caught whatever you have!? Zhu Li! Do the thing! We'll be back once Miss Sato has her germs under control!"

I felt Korra's head move between my legs and before I knew it, her tongue continued it's assault on my core. I dug my nails into the surface of my wooden desk. Desperately trying to keep my moans inside. I bit my lip and I was convinced I'd draw blood if they didn't get out within the coming few seconds.

Finally, the door closed behind Zhu Li. My hand moved back under my desk and took a firm grip on Korra's hair again. I pulled her as close as possibly and pushed her against my sex. I was worked up from earlier and it didn't take long before I was back on track. I rolled my hips and moaned out loud. I didn't care if anyone would hear me now. I was to far gone but was extremely happy that I made my office sound proof a while ago.

"F-fuck… Korra… I'm…" I moaned and before I managed to continue, her hands were on my ass again. Kneading the buns firmly and pulled me closer, if it was even possible. I could hear her growl from under my desk and that only added to my own arousal. She put her entire mouth on me and used her tongue to penetrate me.

I became undone. I pushed back against my seat. Both my hands dug into to the armrest of my seat. My mouth wide open and I screamed at the top of my lungs. my entire body trembled from this intense climax. All the muscles in my body seemed to be on fire when the volcano erupted in my body. My chest rose and fell fast but I tried to take a few deep breaths to get my breathing back under control.

Korra continued to lick me slowly while I came down from my high. My chair was slowly pushed back and my skirt was pulled down. I looked down at Korra, a deep blush on my face and smiled. She smiled right back at me and winked.

"Well… that was intense…" she smirked and slowly got back on her feet. I noticed then that a part of my panties were sticking out of her pocket. She leaned with her butt against my desk while she looked at me.

"That… it was… heh…" I said and sat up straight on my chair. My core still throbbed from my orgasm and I let out a content sigh. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out an envelope that I handed to Korra. "You… you earned that… I think… shit… I think that was the best one yet."

Korra took the envelope and chuckled softly. "Really? I think the first one I ever gave you was the best one. Although this was a close second…" she put the envelope in her other pocket and hopped off my desk. "I do like doing this in your office… adds something to it, don't you think?"

I cleared my throat and the blush on my face only deepened. "W-well… I-It… sure added… something yeah…"

She laughed and walked over to the door. "Well miss Sato… let me know when you're ready for our, next appointment. I'm available twenty four seven."

"Heh… trust me… I will…" I said and for some reason, I knew I would see her far sooner then expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh yes... MOAR SMUT! Dear gods! What am I getting myself into... .**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was one of the rare moments that I could actually go out with friends. We were in a club, having expensive drinks. My so called friends constantly judging the 'lower' class girls that were there.

'that hair… oh my god no…' 'Those clothes, geesh, even my butler has ones that are from this century!'

I rolled my eyes. Tired of their constant nonsense and wondering what I was still doing with them.

"So… Sams…" it was Scarlet and I turned my head towards her. "We've heard that you've been hanging around with the 'Avatar' quite a lot… is that true?" she sipped from some colorful cocktail. I had no idea what to say.

"Ha! As if Sams would be able to tame her… psssshhh… I don't think so." Ginger said and if looks could kill, she would be as dead as that animal around her neck.

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "Actually… she is my girlfriend…" I lied through my teeth and took a sip from my fire whiskey. I heard gasps all around me and smirked internally.

"Seeing is believing Sato… where is she now? Out hunting for more prey?" Scarlet said with venom in her voice.

"She's studying…" I said and felt panic slowly rise up in my chest.

"Right… I guess Sato isn't as popular as she believes." All the girls around the table started to laugh and I put my glass down harder then I wanted.

"Fine! If that's what will make you all shut up. I'll call her!" I swallowed hard and shuffled through my purse. I finally got hold onto my phone and excused myself. I took a few steps away from my 'friends' and clicked on my call button after I found Korra's name in the small device. I put it against my ear.

"Yhello?"

I smiled, I always liked hearing her voice. "Hey sweetie." I said loud enough for the other's to hear.

"Sweetie? What? Who are you trying to impress Sato?"

I felt my cheeks burn and had some trouble to find the words that I was looking for. I took a few more steps away. "Korra.. please… I need your help." I started to explain the situation I was in. She listened patiently and I heard her chuckle on the other end quite frequently. When I was finished, I nearly begged her to come over. "Pleaseeee! I'll pay you anything you want!"

"Hmmm… would you do anything I want too…?"

I gulped and my heart rate increased. "Yes…" For some reason, even though I didn't really liked the girls I was hanging out with, loosing face in front of them was even more mortifying.

"Remember that little package you send me… to try it out and see if it fit."

My eyes grew wide in realization. "Y-yes, I do."

"Well... prepare for anything tonight… I'll make sure to test it out."

"O-okay… w-when will you be here?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"I'll be there within ten minutes. See you there, girlfriend." I heard her snicker just before she hung up.

 _What did I get myself into…_ I remember well what I send her. It was a special kind of strap on that I invented myself. I only wanted to know if it fit and if it was comfortable to wear. Now she was coming here. Wearing it! With trembling fingers, I held onto my phone and turned around.

"Well? If your invisible girlfriend coming over Sato? Or are you done hallucinating are ready to come clean?" Scarlet asked me with one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows up.

"She's on her way, she made time from her studies to be with her girlfriend." I said and hoped to Raava I sounded more confidently than I felt. "She'll be here in ten." I added.

I ordered a few more whiskeys while we waited for Korra to show up. Five minutes went by, I downed two drinks. Eight minutes had gone by and I had finished another glass. I was about to order another when my eyes locked with brilliant Sapphires. My breath hitched and for a few seconds, we just stared at one another.

I heard Ginger squeal and I flinched. "There she is! Oh my gosh! Sams was telling the truth!"

Korra walked over to our booth and I got up to greet her. Before I knew what happened, she put both her hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss. My heart rate went through the roof. After everything we did, she had never kissed me before. And to be honest, I loved every second of it... I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

I heard the girls behind me giggle and another whistled. Korra was the first to pull back and we both took a deep breath. She had a teasing smirk on her lips. We finally turned and Scarlet had a deep frown on her forehead. I felt victorious and even more so when Korra put an arm around my waist. "Well Sami, who are these ladies?"

I introduced my 'girlfriend' to my friends. She settled next to me, one arm around my waist the other held onto one of my hands. She rubbed my knuckles with her thumb. All the girls around the table told stories and asked Korra questions. Scarlet on the other hand remained quiet. Her gaze fixed on the woman next me. Korra cuddled closer to me, buried her face in the crook of my neck and purred softly into my ear.

My friends eventually left to dance and to 'give the love birds a couple minutes of, alone time'. Even sour plum Scarlet. Although she left the table behind reluctantly. Korra didn't move and stayed in the same position. Although when my friends left, she finally said something. "I can say, this harness isn't as uncomfortable as I thought…"

I felt her grin against the skin of my neck and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "You… you really wearing it?" as an answer, she put the hand that she held with her own, between her thighs. My core throbbed when I felt the subtle bulge in her pants.

"Your friends are watching..." she said and her lips crashed with my own in a deep kiss. I played along and even kept my hand between her thighs. Although I was sure no one could even see it. I cupped her with my hand and she moaned into my mouth. It made me shiver and I felt goosebumps rise up all over my body.

We continued to kiss for a few more seconds. Korra had a better view on my friends so I just played along with her and enjoyed every second of it. Eventually, she pulled back first and smirked. "So, miss Sato… how am I doing as your girlfriend?" she asked me, one of her hands rested on my thigh and she gently stroke the muscles that were covered up by the fabric of my skirt.

"You're very convincing." I whispered and looked over my shoulder. Scarlet, even though she was dancing with some random girl, still had her gaze on us. I cleared my throat and turned my gaze back to Korra. "I have the feeling that she's not a big fan of you."

Korra chuckled. "You could say that… I turned her down once." She admitted, her ocean blue eyes on Scarlet.

"Oh my god… really? No wonder she wanted to see proof…"

"Proof? Of what?" she asked, her Sapphires locked again with my Emeralds.

"I… well.. I kinda… they asked me if you were my girlfriend. They said I wasn't able to tame you… I felt it was a pride thing… I kinda blurted out you were my girlfriend just to show them I'm not… that…"

"Go on, that you're not what?"

I sighed. "that I'm not boring… I dunno…"

Korra started to giggle. "Boring? I guess they don't know what we've been doing ever since I met you?"

"What? No! I…" I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"It's alright Sato. Really. Don't worry about it. We have an… 'understanding' going on between us. If I get what I want by helping you out, I am happy to help." She leaned in, close enough that I could feel her warm breath against my ear. "Besides… tonight, you're not the only one who gets to have fun…"

I shivered her lips nibbled on my earlobe and couldn't keep myself from moaning. "Mhn… that… feels good…" I breathed and her lips made contact of the skin of my neck.

"This is nothing compared what I'll be doing with you within an hour…" she whispered and my core instantly pulsated with lust.

"Wha… what do you… mean?" I asked and cursed internally for stuttering.

"There are some rooms upstairs… soon, I'll take your hand… guide you upstairs… perhaps even pin you to a wall… in the meanwhile, I'll be pressing a button that belongs to this harness… and something might… get up."

 _Oh my god… ohmygod! OHMYGOD! She's going to… she's really going to…!_ I never finished that sentence in my head because her lips found mine again. Her hand buried in my long hair while the other, the one that rested on my thigh, slowly inched closer and closer to where I wanted her. I turned slightly and spread my legs a little further. My back turned to the dance floor. When I pulled back, I looked straight into her eyes. They almost appeared black. Her pupils almost fully dilated.

She pulled the hand from between my legs and slowly moved out of the booth. She took my hand in her own and I hoped to Raava my knees wouldn't give out from under me. She pulled me from behind the booth and back onto my two feet. She pulled me flush against her form. Hands on my hips and they slowly wrapped around my body. She put her soft cheek against my own.

"If you don't want this, if there's a speck of doubt. Now's the time to tell me." She whispered, her voice sounded like she was desperately holding back.

My heart thundered in my chest and my nether region only throbbed harder and harder by the second. I had only one answer for her. "No… I don't doubt. A promise is a promise… and… it's win win for both of us…" I whispered and I sealed my fate with my own words. She nodded and took a firm hold onto one of my hands. She moved smoothly through the crowd of people. Her hand never let go of mine when we finally reached the stairs. She looked at me, her feet already on the steps. Our eyes locked and I gave her a slight nod. We passed by the first couple of doors. Behind them, there were the sounds equal to our own. She pinned me to a wall, right next to a door. One of her hands moved over my ass and she lifted one of my legs.

She kissed me again and I moaned into her mouth. Her tongue brushed against my own and I felt sparks ignite throughout my entire body. I started to pant and nearly lost it when I felt something hard press down against me. She… its already… ready… shit… "hnm…" I moaned again and heard someone speak to us.

"Come on girls, there are rooms free at the back!"

Korra giggled softly and momentarily released her hold on me. We entered one of the rooms and she made sure the door was locked before she turned her attention back to me. She pretty much lunged forward. Her lips on mine in a hungry kiss. We fell onto the couch. My arms wrapped tightly around the woman on top of me.

She settled between my legs and I groaned when I felt the hardened member press firmly against my throbbing core. I let out a pathetic whimper when she continued to grind her lower body against mine.

"Someone's eager…" she purred and lifted my skirt up enough to slip one of her hands between my thighs.

Her fingers brushed over the fabric of my panties and I pushed my head back against the pillows. "Fuck… Korra… stop… stop teasing…" I mumbled. I felt like my entire body was on fire. Every inch of me wanted her and I loved the feeling of her body on top of mine.

"But I love teasing… you're utterly cute when you're squirming like this…" she said with a teasing voice.

 _She… she thinks I'm cute?_ I had no time to think it over, she smoothly moved my panties aside and her fingers were now between my soaked folds. I arched my back violently when she rubbed my swollen clit and cried out her name. My nails dug into her bare shoulder and I left thin, red marks all the way down her arm.

"You think you're ready enough to take me…" she said, her lips locked onto the skin of my neck. I let out another pathetic whimper when she sucked hard. _Oh my god, she's leaving a hickey…!_ I though but right now, I didn't care. I nodded and felt her fumble with her pants.

Once she was done, she hooked her fingers behind the waistband of my lingerie. I grinned. _I need to go shopping soon…_ I thought and made a mental note in the back of my head. I swallowed hard when I felt the tip of it against my entrance. I looked up at her and our eyes locked. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt her move forward. I arched my back and closed my eyes while it slowly sank into me. I was panting like crazy and the volume of my moans increased drastically. She stretched my walls when she entered me. Even though she took her time, it was still painful and I felt tears burn behind my eyes. I had my hands on her shoulders but wrapped my arms around her neck instead and pulled her back on top of me.

I was still panting and bit my lip when Korra finally stopped moving forward. She was in completely and I let out a sigh in relief. Her head turned slightly and kissed my cheek almost lovingly. "You okay…?" she asked, her voice sounded full of worry.

I nodded slowly. "I… need some time." I swallowed hard, the stinging pain in my abdomen remained. "I never… you know…" I admitted and she flinched.

She pulled back slightly, enough to look at me. She had a look of horror on her face and I felt panic rise in my chest. "W-what?" I asked fearfully.

She swallowed hard. "I… I didn't knew you… hadn't… oh my god… I feel horrible."

"No, no Korra. Stop." I placed a hand on the left side of her face. Gently stroke her cheek and she seemed to calm down. "Don't. I wanted this. If… I didn't. I wouldn't have agreed to it." I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. "It's just hurting more than I had expected…"

She nodded and the smile returned to her lips. "I'll be gentle." She purred and kissed my cheek. "It's an honor…" she whispered and I smiled. My eyes still closed and my heart fluttered in my chest. Slowly, she started to roll her hips and I did the same to meet her gentle thrusts. Her arms around my torso and my own around her neck. We kissed passionately. The pain subsided to a faint throbbing every so often and I moaned into her welcoming mouth with each thrust.

This felt so good. So right and I didn't feel like I was just having random sex with a girl I hardly knew. I felt like I was making love with my soul mate. We moved in perfect sync with each other. Each time she rolled her hips and moved forward, I rolled my hips up and let her slide deep inside me. My walls clenched around it and I loved how it filled me. To feel so full. I couldn't get enough.

She was panting on top of me and one of her hands moved to grab a firm hold onto one of my thighs. She started to grind down on me with a new found passion and slowly increased her pace. I loved it and encouraged her by increasing the volume of my moans. I even wrapped the leg that she took a hold onto, around her waist to feel her just that little bit closer.

She continued for a good ten minutes. Having me as deep as possible and she reached places inside me I never though were possible for her to reach. She was panting and moaning in my ear when I begged her to go faster. She gave a soft grunt to let me know she heard me and did exactly as I asked her. My lungs and heart felt they were about to burst. The tension in my lower body increased with Korra's new pace and we were both closing in fast now.

I was breathing fast and my voice still increased in volume. The feeling she gave me each time she moved her hips forward. Each time she slipped inside and filled me so deliciously. Something inside me snapped and I couldn't tell what was up or down. My back arched violently against the couch and I saw stars. She came at the exact same time and a growl, mixed with a moan made it's way from her chest and out of her throat.

My walls clenched around her and my own wetness spilled out of me like a waterfall when the warmth of my release spread throughout my entire body. Korra trembled on top of me and took deep breaths. I followed her example and we both tried to calm our thundering hearts. She turned her head slightly and kissed my neck.

"Heh… would… damn… this was…" she took a shuddering breath before she continued. "Would you… mind if we stayed… like this for a bit…?"

I let out a soft chuckle and shook my head. My arms tightened around her and I held her close. "No… I don't mind." I heard her sigh happily and she settled comfortably on top of me. Her head on my shoulder and her face buried in my hair. I don't think I would be able to stand up anyway. I allowed myself some freedom and let my hands roam lazily over Korra's back. I stopped at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up enough to let my fingertips graze over the small of her back.

She let out a soft purr and I found it utterly adorable. A smile on my lips and my hands tenderly caressed her back. We remained like this for another hour before we finally found the strength to move. We had not said a single word the entire time. We didn't seem to need to anyway and after we straightened our clothes, we left the room.

She had deflated the member in her pants again with a click on a button, so no one would notice anything. Well, perhaps that I would be walking a bit funny…

My friends were back at the booth and they all grinned at me. Ginger wiggled her eyebrows knowingly and all the blood seemed to flow to my cheeks. Korra held onto my hand and stopped me from reaching my friends. She turned me around and pecked my cheek once. "I'm off again… gotta study." She whispered and I nodded.

"I'll give you the envelope the next time when…-" she cut me off and shook her head.

"It's alright. We made a deal. We both kept our word…" her gaze moved to my friends and she leaned in to kiss my lips swiftly. "See you around, Sato…" she said and winked playfully at me. She waved goodbye at the other girls and disappeared.

I felt my heart clench in my chest. A part of me wanted to run after her. Kiss her again and again and again. Over and over again. But I was scared… scared of what she would do. After all… what we had wasn't real… no matter how much I wished now that it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Stress relief chapterrrr 5!**

 **I hope you're all not disappointed when I say but... there's no SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! zomg... the horror!**

 **Yeah, I know... This started out to be just porn. The I added a story to it. And fluff.**

 **I really can't write die hard porn... Sorry readers...**

 **On a different note...! AXIS CAME TO LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHH!**

 **The drawing made by the talented Drakyx, I will use the drawing as cover art for Slavery. (I hope it works, last time I checked it didn't apparently .)**

 **If you cant see it, or see it properly, you can find the drawing on my tumblr too. (tumblr name is Josy1986, LOL) find the Voodoo Master, Avatar Korra and pregnant Asami there :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day after my latest encounter with Korra and Spirits, I never felt so sore but happy at the same time in my life. I nuzzled my face lazily in one of my pillows and finally opened my eyes. The rays of sun shine peeked through the curtains that hung neatly in front of my bedroom window. I took a deep breath before I slowly sat up. My nether region was still painfully sore and throbbed while I moved.

I just sat there, my back against the pillows. My eyes closed while I let the memories of last night play out in my head again and again and again… her body weight on top of mine. Her arms around my body. One of her hands held onto my thigh when she started to grind her body harder against my own.

A longing sigh escaped me and my hands rested on my abdomen. Right above my sore parts and I felt my cheeks heat up. She was so gentle… the shocked look on her face when I told her she was my first. Her panicked expression, that I managed to calm her down still surprised me.

I remembered how she kissed me. How her lips felt on mine and my hand moved absentmindedly to my own. I touched them carefully and the smile on my lips only grew wider. I put my hand back on my abdomen and hoped that, if Korra and I would ever have a repetition of last night, that it wouldn't hurt as much during and after the act.

I giggled nervously and grabbed one of my pillows so I could bury my face in it. The very thought of me and Korra together like that again made me feel like some silly teenager. I remember my teen years well. There had been many guys interested in me. Still were actually, now that I thought about it… but never in a million years did I expect to fall for a girl like Korra. To think how it all started out. That I gave myself willingly to her and actually enjoyed myself. She was sweet, caring, gentle and most of all, she actually asked me several times if I was okay with what was about to happen.

I heard my phone buzz and it managed to stop my train of thoughts. I looked for the device on my bed and finally found it between the sheets. My heart skipped a beat when I saw whose it was.

Korra: "hey, hope u got home safe, ur prbb still sleeping but I wanted to be sure. hope u don't got to much of a headache lol ;) "

I thought my face would spilt in two from the grin I had on my face and after reading the message a few times more, I decided to reply.

Asami: "hey! yeah I got home safe, took a cab back… wasn't able to drive back home. Had a fire whiskey to many… so slightly sore and only a faint headache, nothing to worry about."

I hit send with the speed of lightning and caught myself staring at the small screen. _Oh my Spirits… I got it bad…_ I sighed and even when she wasn't around me, she still managed to cause my heart rate to go up. I was already daydreaming of Korra's strong arms, wrapped tightly around my body. Or her hands that pinned me to the wall… her lips that kissed my neck. When my phone buzzed again. I quickly unlocked it to read Korra's message while butterflies were going rampage in my stomach.

Korra: "ohmygosh… I'm so, so, SOOOOO sorry! I really wished I had known…! I never would've, u know. i really wish there was a way for me to make you feel better. i should prbb return ur invention too btw… or else i might be tempted to use it again next time!"

I swallowed hard and for some reason unknown to me, my room suddenly felt hundred degrees warmer… my heart raced and the only thing I thought was: _I want you to do exactly that…_ I bit my lower lip and finally managed to send a reply.

Asami: "you didn't know so don't blame yourself! I really, really, REALLY liked it. Yeah it hurt but, it was worth it… I hope you liked it too? I mean… you did seem to know what you were doing and from what I could tell, you enjoyed it too."

It didn't take her long to reply this time and I had an answer within a minute.

Korra: "you are… right! i liked it, just glad that i didn't hurt you -that- much…"

I giggled and smiled. Wherever she was, she was still able to warm my heart with her concern. I was about to type a reply when I received another text.

Korra: "i dunno but… if uh… you wanna do that, ever again… instead of the things i normally do… you know, i totally wouldn't mind…"

I squealed like some idiot while I read her message _. I'd love it if, for next time, you'd come here… pin me on the bed and do exactly to me what you did last night._ I bit my lip and I was seriously considering to send it to her. I chickened out and instead, I wrote something else.

Asami: "I wouldn't mind either. It's a win win for both. Like last time."

Korra: "Indeed it would be. But i gtg again, studying… ugh… :( oh well… see u around Sato ;)"

Asami: "Heh… goodluck!"

And with that, our little text exchange stopped. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows again. Phone in both hands which rested on my chest. My face still burning from excitement and the undeniable need to see her again.

A few days passed by and I found myself smiling more often than not. Even at work. I had an amazing dream last night and stayed in bed a few minutes longer, just to enjoy the warmth of my soft bed sheets. Finally I was about to get out of bed and get to the bathroom when my phone buzzed and actually kept buzzing. My heart skipped a beat or two. _Maybe it's Korra…?_ I gulped and looked at the small device. I let out a disappointed sigh when I recognized the number. I clicked on the accept button and put the phone against my ear.

"Asami Sato."

"Good morning miss Sato, I'm very sorry for disturbing you."

I sighed annoyed and wished to Raava that he wouldn't take too long. "Get to the point… I'm a busy woman." I said with a strict tone in my voice.

The man on the other side cleared his throat before he finally continued. "Yes… I understand, but this is about your father… he's been attacked and brought to the hospital to be treated for his wounds… he is in critical condition."

My phone fell down onto my bed. My eyes wide in shock and a hand clenched onto the silken bed sheets. My breathing quickened. All that echoed through my head were those last few words. _"Critical condition."_

* * *

It had been over a week since I had heard anything from Asami and I began to worry. Normally she called me, or texted me a few times a week to meet up. I would take care of whatever she needed and be on my way back home far sooner than I liked. Ever since that night in the club, my mind had constantly found an excuse to wander back and relish in the sweet memories of a squirming Asami underneath me.

Her sounds, her voice, her face that showed nothing but heavenly bliss when we… well… made love? I wouldn't just call that having sex. It just simply didn't fit. It didn't fit _HER_. I swallowed hard when I thought back to the moment that she confessed to me that she was still a virgin. I felt my heart clench in my chest. _Not everybody is like you Korra…_ I thought to myself and groaned.

Once I knew, I tried to make it as memorable as possible. The feeling of guilt kept nagging at me and I'm sure it would never truly leave me either. I was her first. Her first. Me. I cleared my throat and tried to focus on the screen in front of me. I had bought a laptop from Asami's money and used it every day since I purchased it. I loved working on it. It was a constant reminder of her after all. I wouldn't have been able to buy it if she didn't pay me… for my 'services'.

While my thoughts kept going, I continued to type. Although I had already forgotten what I was typing to begin with. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of all those distracting memories. Her voice that moaned so sweetly into my ear with every deep thrust I did. _Her scent, oh Spirits… that scent… vanilla, jasmine and oil…_ I groaned again _This really isn't helping…_ and checked he text I had actually wrote on my laptop. I was ashamed to admit that Asami's name came up more than once, or twice… or even five times. _Spirits Korra… you're in deep…_ I sighed to myself and leaned backwards against the couch I was currently sitting on. My eyes towards the ceiling. _Maybe she found someone else…_ the thought alone made me frown and filled me with some strange kind of jealousy. _Don't be stupid Korra… she can get anyone she want. You're not really that special._

I buried both my hand in my short hair. Desperately trying to get this beautiful woman out of my head. _Goddamnit…_ I sighed again and looked at my phone. _Maybe something happened?_ I gulped and for some reason, this feeling of fear came over me. _What if something did happen?_ I quickly put my laptop aside and dashed through my apartment to gather some fresh clothes. I was thankful I already showered and after I gathered my sneakers, keys and wallet, dashed out the door. Into the cold evening air.

I had a simple car and drove to the Sato estate. My fingers clenched around the wheel. I passed by the main entrance and stopped in front of the mansion. No matter how many times I came here, it still managed to amaze me how big the place was. I got out of my car but stopped just before the steps that would lead up to the front door. _What the fuck are you doing Korra… if she wanted to see you, she would've just called or texted you…_

I was halfway back to my car when the big front door opened. "Miss Korra?" I turned around to see her butler standing there.

"Ah y-yeah, it's me. Hey Lee." I giggled nervously but then I saw the sad expression on his face. Panic slowly started to seep in and my heart beat increased. "What's the matter…?"

"Please come in, Lady Sato needs you…"

Without hesitation, I walked up the steppes and entered the building. "She's in her… office… please Korra… help her." He said and the tone of his voice scared me beyond anything else. I gave him a quick nod and dashed of to her office. It was on the first floor, close to the Master Bedroom. When I stopped in front of the door, I noticed the light that shone underneath it. She was there at least. I knocked on the door once, twice and finally, I heard her voice.

"G-go away L-Lee… -hic-" my heart broke from the sound of her voice and I slowly opened the door anyway. I mean, I wasn't Lee after all… I looked around in shock. Furniture, papers, books and what not had been tossed around in here. _Holy shit…_ I swallowed hard and turned my gaze to the woman that sat behind the desk. Her head resting on her arms that laid on the piece of furniture.

"I… I'm not Lee…" I said with an unsteady voice and stood only a few feet away from her. I saw her flinch and the second after, she looked up at me. A mixture of shock and disbelief clear on her face. My stomach clenched when I saw her red and puffy eyes. Her messy make up and the empty bottles of alcohol that lay on the floor behind her desk while I took a few more steps into her direction.

"K-Korra…?" she got up and the chair she sat on fell over. She made her way towards me and by the looks of it, she was completely wasted. I took a few more steps and we met half way. She cupped my face with both her hands, as if she was still trying to figure out if I was some sort of cruel hallucination or not. I smiled at her, my hands resting on her hips. Before I could say anything, she lunged forwards and pressed her lips against mine. _What the actual fuck…?_

It took me a few seconds to register what was happening but slowly pulled back. "Wait… Sato…" I cleared my throat and ignored the sparks of electricity that were ignited from her kiss. _This isn't the time to get turned on!_ She looked at me confused.

"Don't… don't you -hic- want me? Like… -hic- like w-when…" her expression changed from confused to sad and I saw tears begin to swell in her beautiful eyes.

 _Oh Spirits you have no idea how much I want you, but not like this._ I wanted to say it but didn't. "You're drunk Sato… you're not thinking clearly. It's late and by the looks of it, you could really use some sleep." I said, my voice was soft and trembled slightly but it managed to do the trick.

"I… -hic- d-don't feel good…" she brought one of her hands up to her face and leaned heavily against my body. She looked paler than usual and I was pretty sure that she felt nauseous as hell. I managed to get her back to her bedroom but I noticed that she was starting to heave. I managed to get her into the bathroom and near the toilet in time for her to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

I held her beautiful hair back so she wouldn't get any vomit in it and put my hand between her shoulder blades in an attempt to comfort her. "Better out than in Sato…" I whispered and after a good few minutes, she was finally done. She was shaking violently and eagerly took the glass of water that I held for her to rinse her mouth and spit the first few gulps out into the toilet. I got her another glass that she finished eagerly. I took the empty glass from her trembling hands and put it back where I got it from. I kneeled next her and instead of helping her get back on her feet, I simply picked her up and carried her back into her bedroom.

Her head rested against my shoulder and she groaned softly. I placed her on her bed and slowly started to undress her. She nuzzled her face into her pillow and sighed softly every so often when I removed layer after layer of clothing. I managed to put on one of her silk sleeping dresses and covered her up with her bed sheets. I was about to turn around and leave when she took hold onto my wrist.

I looked down at her, her pleading eyes bore straight into mine. "D-don't… please stay…" she uttered, her voice weak, fragile. Her eyes still red, not just from crying but also from exhaustion. That was my guess anyway.

I swallowed hard but there was no way in hell that I'd say no. "Alright…" I whispered and she let go of me. I kicked off my boots, removed my socks and jacket. Placed them neatly on top of a chair and crawled behind the CEO. She was still shaking violently and I heard her mumble something about being cold. My arms were around her from behind when she slowly turned around. I pulled her closer and her arms found their way around my body. She let out a content sigh and buried her face in the crook of my warm neck. Seeking more warmth and affection.

"You… you're so warm…" she whispered and hummed softly. I just smiled and stroke her back with one hand.

"Sleep well, Asami…" I whispered, it was the first time I had actually said her name out loud. I loved how it rolled off my tongue. I took the time to look at her. The dim light that shone into her bedroom from outside made her look even paler and I hoped to Raava that, whatever it was that got her so upset, was something that could be easily dealt with.

I heard a soft knock on the door and Asami moved in my arms. I continued to stroke her back tenderly and hoped that my voice was not to loud when I told the person on the other side of the door to come in. Lee, Asami's butler, poked his head into the room. When he saw us he smiled.

"Anything I can do…?" he asked softly.

"Perhaps bring a bucket… just in case. She puked her guts out earlier… it might happen again."

"Ah yes… very well. Anything else…?"

"Water and some painkillers… I'll see if I can get her to take a few. Stupid that I didn't thought of it before."

I heard him chuckle and he left. Perhaps ten minutes later, he entered again. He placed the bucket next to the bed, the small water bottle and pills on the nightstand. I thanked him and he left after he smiled at me and gave a last glace at the mistress of the house. I pushed myself up on my elbow and tried to see if Asami was still awake by shaking her shoulder gently.

"Asami… you still awake…?"

I earned a soft groan and I smiled when she just cuddled closer to me as an answer. "No…"

"You know that, by answering me, I know you're awake right…"

"I'm… sleep talking…" she mumbled and her hold around me tightened.

"Of course… well, you need to do some sleep drinking and sleep swallowing of pills too then. Come on… you'll thank me in the morning."

She let out a deep sigh and reluctantly let go of me. I helped her to sit up a bit and handed her two pills. She put them in her mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. She nearly drank half the bottle before handing it back to me. I put it back on the nightstand and as soon as I laid back down, her arms were back around my torso. I wrapped my own around her and pulled her close. Sharing the warmth of my body with her while she put her face back in the crook of my neck.

We both laid there, in silence. I shifted position slightly every so often and rubbed my cheek against hers. She really was cold and I felt her shiver against me. I pulled the blankets up a little higher even though I was pretty much boiling already. I wanted her to be warm.

It wasn't long after that when I noticed her silent sobs. Her arms held tightly onto me and I felt her fingertip dig into the muscles of my back. It nearly broke my heart but figured that, if she wanted to talk, she would tell me when she was ready. So I did what I could. I just held her while she cried out her pain, her grief, whatever it was. I held her when her sobs became louder and her hands clenched onto my clothes.

I'm not sure how long we laid there but her sobs turned into an occasional sniffle and eventually, even that stopped. She took a few deep breaths and cleared her throat.

"Korra…?"

I was surprised to hear my name but didn't pull back to look at her. "Yeah…?"

There was silence at first, but after a couple of seconds, she continued. "Thank you…" she whispered the two words with care and all I could do was smile.

"You're welcome, Asami…"

* * *

 **AN: Dont forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: fluffy fluffyness, smutty smut. Yay!**

 **Don't forget to ready the cold showers. And don't forget to not hate me and ofc leave a review :P**

* * *

Chapter 6

We both fell asleep not long after. Neither Asami or me woke up during the night, although I could only speak for myself, but Asami was still in the exact same spot when I woke up the next morning. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her cheeks showed some color again. Her mouth was slightly open and her black hair was spread all over her pillow. She looked so peaceful. At ease. But I knew better.

I continued to stare at her and stroke her back lovingly. She stirred under the blankets and cuddled closer against me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest and kissed the top of her head once. While my arms remained around the other woman, I turned around to lay on my back and pulled Asami right on top of me.

She let out a content sigh and my legs rested on either side of the CEO. Asami now laid on her side on my chest. Her head and face still against my neck and every so often, she nuzzled closer. When I checked my watch, I saw it was only 7am and I yawned lazily. My eyelids fell shut and I joined Asami once again in the world of dreams.

* * *

I slowly woke up and noticed the change immediately. My mattress never felt so comfortable before and when I opened my eyes, I realized why. I looked up and realized I was laying on top of the love of my life. All the blood in my body seemed to be pumped to my cheeks. A fierce blush decorated my cheeks while I stared shamelessly at the other woman. She had a faint smile on her lips while she slept and couldn't help but smile.

I took a deep breath and only noticed then that my mouth felt so incredibly dry. I really wanted to get something to drink, but that would mean that I had to move and risk Korra waking up. So instead, I decided to try and ignore my thirst as best as possible. I tried to remember what happened last night and gulped when I realized that I had kissed Korra in my drunken state. Oh shit…

My thoughts continued to wonder back to last night. Korra had been so sweet. Had held my hair when I… well… puked my guts out. She brought me to bed, bridal style and couldn't stop the stupid grin that showed on my face. I let one of my hands travel from her bare shoulder, _oh… sleeveless top…_ to her bicep. She was so nicely warm and soft… I could lay like this all day.

I closed my eyes again and decided that, since it was Sunday, I could stay like this a little longer. Unfortunately for me, my phone decided otherwise… I heard the evil device buzz and muttered a few insults under my breath while I slowly got off of Korra. The buzzing stopped but within ten seconds, it started again. I got out of bed, nearly lost my balance because of the alcohol that was still in my system. Almost fell face first onto the floor but finally managed to find my phone.

I recognized the number and my stomach dropped. It was the hospital… I accepted the call and put the phone against my ear. "H-hello…?" I asked with a trembling voice. I was hardly able to hold the phone.

"Ah, good morning miss Sato. I'm calling on behalf of your fathers well being."

"Y-yes…" I swallowed and was reminded once again that my throat was as dry as the Si Wong desert.

"I can safely say that he is out of the danger zone… he woke up and all his organs are functioning the way they should."

I nearly crushed the phone with my bare hands and I took a shuddering breath in relief. I didn't listen to whatever the doctor said afterwards. I didn't care. He was going to be alright. After a few more minutes of the doctor's ranting, I hung up and slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed. I put my phone on the nightstand and noticed the water bottle. I smiled and remembered that Korra forced me to swallow some vile pills last night.

I let out a chocked chuckle. My elbows rested on my knees and I buried my face in my hands. I sobbed silently. I sat there for not even a minute, when two gentle arms and hands that held onto the bed sheets, wrapped around me from behind. Hands entwined on my stomach and she pulled me flush against her warm body. I sat up straight and smiled. Even though the tears still slid down my face.

I put my arms on hers and relished in her warmth. Her head rested on my shoulder and I turned mine slightly to nuzzle against her cheek. "Morning…" I mumbled, enjoying her scent.

I felt her smile and she returned the gesture. Gently rubbing her face against the back of my head and my cheek. "Morning…" she said, her voice warm but soft. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you."

"Told you you'd be grateful for those pills…" she leaned over to the water bottle and handed it to me. "Drink up… you need it."

I did exactly what she told me. By the time I was finished, the bottle was empty and my mouth no longer felt like I swallowed a mouthful of sand. I tossed the empty bottle aside and groaned softly. I still had a slight headache but I'm sure it's nothing compared to what it could've been.

Korra chuckled behind me. "Yeah… I guess it didn't prevent a little hangover… not surprised though, with the amount of alcohol you consumed."

Her voice wasn't harsh but it didn't stop the guilt from rising. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that…" I whispered and I felt the tears well up once again.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody has a moment in their life where they feel helpless. Most of us try to fight with their demons on our own… you tried with alcohol. Tried to numb the pain. Tried to forget your grief. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me…"

Her words touched me. She would've helped me, had I asked her. "I… I didn't think…"

"I know that we kinda started off in a… very odd way." She chuckled. "But, you can always count on me. Be it for your stress levels that are going through the roof." she said and I blushed. "Or… for things like this. I'd like you to see me as a friend." She waited a few seconds before she continued. "Unless you… prefer to keep it on business level only then I…-"

"No!" I nearly yelled and turned to face her. She looked surprised but smiled. "I… I want to be your friend." _And so much more…_ I took a deep breath and saw her nod. I turned my gaze back to the floor and leaned against her. She decided to sit back in the middle of the bed and took me with her. I yelped softly but eased back into a comfortable position once she stopped moving and settled herself with her back against the pillows.

I pulled up the blankets and covered us up. Her arms still around my waist and I put my own on hers. I started to talk and didn't stop once I got going. The words seem to flow freely from my mouth like a waterfall. I told her about my father, the what, the why, the how and eventually, the assault on his life.

She listened carefully. Patiently awaiting till I was done before she replied. She asked questions and I answered truthfully to each and every one of them. We continued to talk for a little while longer and I felt such relief afterwards. As if the weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Eventually, our growling stomachs interrupted one of Korra's questions and we both started to laugh. She told me that she'll make me something to eat while I stayed in bed. I wanted to protest, tell her to stay right here in bed with me but I let her go. It warmed my heart that she wanted to do such a thing for me so I reluctantly let go of her.

She left the room and I was left alone with my thoughts. Korra hadn't mentioned the kiss and to be honest, I was both relieved and disappointed. I curled up in bed, missing her presence and comforting warmth already. I shivered slightly and closed my eyes, burying my nose in the pillows to check for any leftovers of her scent. I purred softly and wrapped my arms around said pillow.

It wasn't long until Korra returned with a tray of food. She had made toast and there were several different fillings as well. Lee followed suit and brought a steaming pot of tea and two cups with him. After, he left the room and we were alone once again. We ate and Korra forced me to have two more pills because of my headache. I groaned but took them anyway. I swallowed them with some water and that seemed to satisfy her enough to finish my breakfast. We talked a little more and I found out that she came from the South. A place with a cold climate and I felt a shiver go down my spine from the thought alone.

Korra laughed at my reaction and I poked her playfully. We finished breakfast after a little hour and drank our tea in silence. Relishing the warmth, smell and the taste.

Eventually, it was time for my personal nurse/lover/friend to leave… I wanted to see her out but she told me to stay in bed so my body could recover. We hugged a final time. Her arms tightly around my body. I loved it and I would never get enough of it. she pecked my cheek and before I could do anything, she was gone… I sat there, my hand touched my cheek where she had kissed me and I grinned from ear to ear…

Day passed slowly but I got back to work. Varrick decided to do business with me, even after what Korra had managed to pull of. It also meant more pressure for me, even though I had hired more people. Stress slowly started to build up again and five days after Korra's visit, I send her a text to come by my house that evening and to bring the harness with her.

Korra, of course, texted back that she'd be there. So when I got home, I was eagerly awaiting her arrival. I send Lee home and opened the door myself this time. It was Korra alright, but my eyes grew wide in what state she was. Her eyes were slightly puffy and had dark circles around them. She wore a scarf and she was soaking wet from the rain. "Oh my Spirits Korra!" she quickly got inside and coughed a bit.

"S-sorry… came as quickly as possible…" I thought my eyes would pop out of my skull when I heard her voice. She was hoarse and it was obvious that she was sick.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick!?" I cupped her face with both my hands and noticed immediately that her skin was cold to the touch. _This is bad… Korra's never cold… ever…_ I felt her forehead and even though her cheeks were cold, her forehead was burning hot.

She couched a few times and I could clearly see she had trouble breathing. "m'fine…" she muttered between coughs.

I rolled my eyes and started to take off her wet clothes. "You're crazy… seriously…"

She let out a dry chuckle and grinned. "Wow Sato… right here in the hall…?" she coughed and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No, you dork… no such activities… why on earth didn't you tell me you were ill?" I asked her, worried. I continued to undress her and each piece of clothing I peeled off of her fell onto the floor with a soft 'plash' sound.

"I dunno… 'cough cough' I just wanted to help." She whispered, her hands rested on my shoulders for support.

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips by her words. Finally, I managed to undress her enough that she only wore her pants and a tank top that both clung to her body. "you're freezing… come on." I put an arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulder. Together, we walked up to my bedroom and into my bathroom. "You're completely soaked… what the hell did you do? Walk all the way here?"

She was silent at first and when I looked at her, I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "Uh… y-yes…"

"What!?" she flinched and I nearly dropped her. "You have a car!"

"Broke down, 'cough couch' so she's in for 'cough' she's in for repair…"

I gently put her down on a chair and turned on the shower. "Oh my Spirits Korra…" I shook my head when I turned back around to face her. She shivered and I brought both my hands down to the hem of her top. I didn't even need to ask her, she put her arms up in the air and I removed the piece of clothing. I swallowed hard and I felt something stir around the level of my groin when I laid my eyes on her torso. It took all my willpower to keep my hands from touching each of her abs.

My heart rate increased and I felt a familiar heat spread across my cheeks. She wore a dark blue bra, cup size C. When I removed her bra, it made her breasts bounce slightly and the throbbing between my legs continued. Next were her pants. I asked her to stand up and put her hands on my shoulders. She did as I asked and I fumbled with the buttons of her jeans and managed to get the zipper down.

I believe that my face became as hot as the inside of a volcano when I lowered the fabric and the harness came into full view. Her hands let go of my shoulder and together, we removed the harness together and placed it neatly onto the chair that she had been sitting on. I helped her to the walk in shower and while she stood with both hands against the wall, her head hung slightly so the warm water slid down her head and back. I couldn't help myself. I was staring right at her amazing back. It was beautiful. The way her muscled moved and her shoulder blades shifted under her caramel skin. _And her ass… oh my Spirits… those delicious buns…_

I had to drag my thoughts out of the gutter because Korra was actually talking to me. I looked back up and she was half turned towards me. I could see her ass, her sculpted abdomen and her chest. I was drooling at the sight but heard Korra's voice somewhere far in the distance. Calling me.

"Asami?"

I snapped back to reality and quickly looked at her face instead. "Y-yeah…?"

"Can… can you help… I… don't feel… so…"

I noticed that she was about to crash down in the middle of the shower. Within a second, I stood behind her. Both my hands around her torso. _Don't think naughty thoughts! Don't think naughty thoughts! Don't think naughty thoughts!_ I eased her onto the floor and she leaned heavily against me. I gulped and held her head against my shoulder to lean on.

"S-sorry…" she wheezed and I just shook my head.

"Don't be. I got you." The showerhead continued to spray warm water on us both and within a few minutes, I was as soaked as Korra had been. I checked her pulse and her heartbeat had increased. I was worried for her health and wellbeing. I had never seen her like this before. Korra would never ask for her, not unless something was really, really wrong. We sat there for a good thirty minutes until I decided she had warmed up enough. I removed some of my own soaked clothes before I helped Korra. I dried her body as best I could and brought her to my bed.

After I covered her up with all possible blankets I could find, I called a doctor and told him I'd triple his rate if he'd come over right now. I changed into something dry and comfortable once I hung up and within fifteen minutes, the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs to let the doctor in. he used an umbrella and I noticed then how bad the weather actually was. I felt guilty for asking Korra to come over but shoved the thought aside for now.

The doctor examined her while he sat on the edge of the bed. Korra had her eyes closed and coughed every now and then. She was shivering even with all the blankets that covered her and my heart clenched in my chest. The doctor told me to keep her warm and gave me a prescription of medication she had to take. He was aware of the foul weather and left me some medication that he happened to have on him behind. Enough for today and tomorrow. I thanked him and told him to send me the bill. He smiled and went back on his way. Leaving Korra and me behind.

"Korra… can you sit up a bit… I got your meds…"

She groaned and with my help, she slowly sat up. Enough for her to take the medicine. The pills would help with the fever and infection on her lungs. The syrup would help her lungs as well but she nearly spat it out. _Yeah, I guess that tastes as vile as it smells…_ I smiled warmly at her and stroke her face once she laid back down.

I undressed and crawled in bed while I only wore my underwear. _Sharing body heat is best done naked… to keep her warm… I'm doing this for her._ I continued to tell myself that and wrapped my arms around her torso. She turned around to face me and did the exact same thing. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and her shivering had stopped.

 _Don't think of her breasts… those perky orbs that are now pressed firmly against your own… don't think about it._ I closed my eyes. One of my hands stroke Korra's soft, short chestnut hair. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and tried to ignore the heat that seemed to settle between my legs when she moved against me. _Her nipples are so hard… no! Stop thinking about her nipples! Those perfectly hard buds that are now poking against your own breasts… this is really not helping…_ my breath hitched when I felt her lips against my neck.

"Thank you… Sami…" she mumbled and butterflies went rampage inside me. I blushed and even deeper shade of red and smiled like some mental idiot.

"you're welcome…"

I continued to go to work but I didn't start at the hours I usually did. Normally I started at seven in the morning and didn't came home until nine in the evening. While Korra stayed at my place, I started my days at nine. I gave her her medication, made sure she ate her breakfast and drank freshly squeezed orange juice that I personally made for her. I arrived at work around eleven and called Lee every so often to check on Korra for me. She was always sleeping peacefully when he checked and I felt relieved each time he confirmed that she was alright. I went home around six in the evening and continued to nurse my patient back to health.

I asked Lee to buy some clothes for her because I didn't want her to remain naked in my bed constantly. _Okay, that's a fucking lie, cause I totally want her naked in my bed. All the time. On top of me. Behind me. In my arms… I'm side tracking again… damnit brain!_ She now wore sweatpants and a white, sleeveless top while she remained in my bed while she recovered. Lee also bought her a long, black, silken bathrobe that she wore when she went to the bathroom or walked around the house in search for some entertainment.

Today was one of these days. I came home and found Lee at the door when I entered. He was smiling at me when he took my coat and hung it up. "She's in the living room… she had some medication earlier."

I blushed and nodded. When I walked into the living room I saw her. She laid on her back, wearing her robe and the other clothes Lee bought for her. Her head to the side and resting against the pillow. One of her hands laid on her stomach and ontop of an open book she had probably started reading.

I silently and carefully sat down next her while I watched how her chest rose and fell slowly. My hand moved to her face and I lovingly stroke her cheek. I didn't want to give in but my entire body screamed for it. so I leaned forward. I planted my lips on hers after I turned her head just the slightest bit. I couldn't help it… I missed her kisses… the other times that we kissed was when I had asked her to come and meet me in the club. Show her off to my friends. And when we were in the room on the second floor…

I kissed her in a drunken state but that didn't count. She didn't return it unlike the night when we made love. _Made love?_ Yes… that's how it felt to me… I pulled away from her lips and let my thumb rub over them instead. I continued to stare at her for a little while longer, up until she slowly started to wake up again. she stretched lazily and I chuckled.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked at me in confusing. "Sami…? Oh… is it that late already? Sorry… I fell asleep while reading." She said and put her hand before her mouth while she yawned. "woops… heh…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry… I haven't been home long. How are you feeling?"

She pushed herself up and sat up straight. "Much better. thanks to you and your butler. He's keeping a good eye on me when you're not home." She giggled softly and I joined her.

"My fault, I told him to keep an eye on you."

She smiled and put the book aside. "How was work?"

I shrugged. "Busy, as usual. Dead lines that need to reached. Contracts that need to be signed."

"So stressful days huh?"

I blurted out the answer before I was actively aware of it. "Yes." My eyes went wide and I looked at her. "B-but nothing that I can't deal with! Obviously…" I quickly added and Korra smiled at me.

"That's good…" she said with a soft voice. I hoped to Raava I didn't just make her feel guilty.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry too." I said and took her hand in my own to pull her up and off the couch. She smiled wide and nodded.

"You know me, I'm always hungry!"

We both laughed and made our way over to the kitchen. We cooked together and prepared something simple to eat. Korra worked on the meat while I worked on the vegetables. I put the rice in a bowl, added the veggies and Korra put the fried meat on top of it. I held some drinks while she took the bowls with her and we made our way back to the living room.

We ate while we watched some tv and we sat comfortable against one another. Eventually, after we put our empty bowls aside, she suggested I should lay down. After she had caught me yawning. I smiled and happily took her on that offer by placing my head on her lap. She let her hand rest on my shoulder and squeezed it every so often to check if I was still awake.

An hour or so later, she decided that it was time for bed. We made our way back to my bedroom, she went to the bathroom while I undressed. All I wore now was my sleeping dress and I crawled under the blankets. It wasn't long until Korra came out and joined me. I had my back towards the bathroom door and smiled when I felt her arms sneak around me from behind. Her head rested on my shoulder when she suddenly broke the silence.

"You're stressed again…"

My eyes shot open immediately and I'm sure she felt me flinch. It wasn't a question. She knew me better than I thought… first I wanted to say she was wrong, but she'd never settle for that answer, so I decided to be honest. "Yes…" I felt her hold around me tighten and swallowed.

She moved one of her arms away from me and used the other to turn me around slightly. She looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me." Her voice was soft and all I could do was stare. "You know I can help."

"Y-you were sick… still are. I can't just…-"

She moved position and before I knew it, she was laying between my slightly spread legs. My breath hitched and it was then that I felt it. _She's wearing the harness…! No wonder she was in the bathroom so long…_ "Korra… you're…-"

"I'm feeling much better thanks to you." She whispered and put her lips against the skin of my neck.

I let out a pathetic whimper that turned into a moan when she pressed her groin against mine. "Let me help…" she whispered directly into my ear and I could feel her warm breath against it.

I couldn't muster a single word, so instead, I just nodded. She pulled back to look at me and all the blood in my body was either pumped to my cheeks, or down between my legs. I opened my mouth to speak but instead, she kissed me. It was a deep kiss. Passionate. Erotic. I moaned directly into her mouth when she pressed her lower body firmly against my own again. One of her hands made it's way between my legs and my nails dug into her back when a finger found my clit.

I arched my back and pushed my head against the pillows. I was panting like crazy already and we had only just started. She pulled back slightly and used her free hand to pull up my sleeping dress and eventually off of me completely. She growled playfully and continued to circle around the little bundle of nerves between my thighs while she looked at me. It turned me on like crazy but when she tried to lay down on top of me again, I stopped her with one hand. "T-take… take your… top off…" I managed to utter between several moans.

She grinned and nodded. Slowly, she lifted her top with her free hand. Agonizingly slow even. I rolled my hips to her gentle touch to try and gain more friction. Her abs came into my view and I felt my core pulsate with want. She moved the fabric up higher and stopped just above her breasts. I whimpered when I laid eyes on those perky orbs.

She stopped fingering me and I let out a pathetic whine at the loss of contact. I looked at her confused but saw how she hooked her thumbs behind the waistband of her pants. She pulled it down and my invention finally came into view. "I think you're ready to take me now…" she whispered and brought the tip to my entrance.

I nodded and licked my lips in anticipation. My eyes focused on her abdomen. Her muscles tensed and I felt her push. I groaned softly but didn't stop her. I wanted her. I wanted her inside me more than anything else. So I dealt with the pain as best I could while she slipped in as deep as possible. " _Ah…_ ahh… _Ah!..._ " she held onto my hips when she started to roll her own. Back, forth, back forth. Repeating the motion over and over. Stretching my walls with each thrust. I loved it. Reaching in as deep as she possibly could and press against each and every sensitive spot that was buried deep inside of me.

I heard her moan and they mixed with my own. I watched her while she had me. Looked at her when she pushed forward. How her muscles tensed on her arms and stomach. How her breasts bounced slightly each time she rolled her hips. How she bit her lower lip, perhaps in an attempt to keep her moans down. I didn't want that. I wanted to hear her.

I brought my hands to her hips and dug my nails into her skin. She growled louder and it send a shiver down my spine, that settled between my legs and only added to the tension that was already building up there. I moved my hands up to her shoulders, rolling my hips to meet hers. I left thin, red lines from her shoulders all the way down her arms. I felt her increase her pace and I wrapped my legs around her waist to keep her as close as possible.

I moaned her name and put my hands on her hips again. Tried to get her to go deeper. Stretch my walls even more. I ignored the pain as best I could, after all, this was only the second time that she used it. I didn't care about the pain and did my best to hide it. I didn't want her to stop and she didn't. She increased her pace again and her grip on my hips would surely leave their some kind of bruise. Her movements became frantic. Desperate almost. She started to pant and moan louder with every thrust and so did I. We were closing in fast. Closing in on our joined release.

It hit us both at the same time. Our muscles tensed, her eyes were closed while mine were open and fixed on the woman on top of me. She shuddered violently while her hips continued to thrust and grind inside my exploding core. My walls clenched around her and with every weak thrust that she did, my wetness spilled over and onto the bed sheets.

Korra kept going a little while longer. Her thrusts became weaker but she was clearly dead set on milking our orgasm for as long as she possibly could. She gave a final deep thrust and then lowered herself on top of me. Her arms around my torso, mine around her neck. She was still panting and let out an occasional moan almost directly into my ear.

I rolled my hips once and purred from the full feeling I felt from having her still inside of me. I brought my lips to the pulse point of her neck and let my teeth graze over her tanned skin. I heard her growl out loud and without a warning, she started all over again. She took me with passionate force and I held back a chocked cry. It was from both pain and pleasure. My inner walls still had to recover from my last climax but Korra continued, and I let her. Ever since the first time in the club, I had been constantly fantasizing about it. I wouldn't dream of stopping her now.

Since we were clearly still on edge from our last release, it didn't take us long before she send me soaring in another one. She followed suit but instead of stopping, I was lifted off of the bed while she sat up on her knees. She had pulled me up with her and I looked at her in shock while I sat on her lap. Both my knees rested on either side of her. The primal look she gave me and her black eyes indicated that this was far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had both my hands on her jaw and for a good ten seconds, we just stared at each other. Her hands suddenly pushed my hips down and I couldn't muffle the cry that escaped me. Her eyes shot open wide and she looked at me with a worried expression.

"Spirits… did I hurt you…?"

Her voice was soft and full of concern. If I told her no I would be lying and I knew Korra would notice so I told her the truth. "A b-bit…"

"Fuck… I'm so sorry! I… I got carried away… oh Spirits…" she let go of my hips and I let out a soft sigh in relief. I shook my head and pecked her lips softly.

"No, it's alright… I'm just… not used to it…" I said genuinely and started placing kisses on her jaw and cheeks.

She turned her head and buried her face against my neck. She purred softly and I thought it was so adorable. I whimpered and goosebumps rose on my skin all over my naked body when she licked my neck with her warm tongue. "Mhnngg… K-Korra…" I started to roll my hips slowly. She was still inside me after all and I wanted to enjoy her as long and as many times as possible tonight.

She moved and our lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Korra leaned backwards and eventually laid down on her back. She broke off the kiss and now looked up at me. "Fuck… Asami…" she moaned, her hands on my hips and then massaged my flesh.

I bit my lower lip seductively and made sure she had a perfect view on my lower body. I felt her slide in and out in a steady and slow rhythm. She started to roll her hips to meet me half way and we moaned together. Her hands moved from my hips to my stomach and she got up a bit so she could cup my breasts. She worked on both of my breasts, started to knead them firmly and I increased my pace.

Even though I loved my invention and the pleasure that it brought us both, I needed something more. I wanted her to touch me, I'm aware that she already was, but there's a difference between my breasts and my clit. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on the words I'd be using to tell her what I wanted. I decided that words were to difficult and took hold onto one of her hands with my own and slowly brought it down to where I wanted her.

Our eyes locked and I saw that lopsided grin on her face. I gulped when I saw her shake her head. "You… do it…" she managed to say between two deep groans. "I'll… watch…"

I took a deep shuddering breath when she brought her hand back to cup my breast again. While my own remained where it was. I was panting out loud and our moans filled the room. I broke our intense gaze and looked up to the ceiling instead. I was to bashful to keep staring at her while I did this. My heart thundered in my chest when my middle finger touched my swollen bundle of nerves. Korra, of course, choose that moment to thrust in as deep as she possibly could. I shivered in delight while I touched myself. "Mhn… _ah_ … oh Spirits…"

My walls clenched around my own invention each time it slid inside me. My finger continued to circle around my clit and I was completely lost in my own pleasure to notice what Korra was doing. I rubbed my swollen clit faster, harder. Pressed desperately on the little bud while all the blood seemed to be pumped between my legs. I moaned shamelessly. Out loud. Korra moved her one hand over my torso. Touching me, scratching my pale skin and leaving thin, red lines I'm sure.

"Oh Korra…" I moaned, I used one arm to lean backwards while the hand of my other arm was still buried between my thighs. "F-faster… K-Korra… faster!" I begged her, my eyes closed when she increased her pace. My whimpers turned into screams of pleasure and mixed with Korra's. My heart went a mile a minute. Rammed against my ribcage in an attempt to escape when the first waves of our joined climax started to wash over us.

I felt Korra tremble underneath me and forced myself to look at her. I wanted to see her blissful face and even though I saw that too, my eyes saw something else as well. I couldn't do anything but moan while she continued to film me. I continued to ride Korra desperately, my arms and legs shivering from my immense release. I finally managed to pull my hand away from myself while Korra put her phone away and sat up straight. While I sat on her lap. I groaned softly, my arms around her neck and hers around my torso.

"What… did you… did you film me…?!" I asked shocked, trying to get my breathing back under control. Without realizing, I put my face in the crook of her neck and bit down hard on the skin just above her collarbone.

"Mhngg… Shit! Sato! Y-yeah I did… you have any idea how fucking hot you look while you did that? Fuck…"

I let go of her and licked the spot I just sank my teeth in earlier. "What… are you gonna do with it…"

"Heh… who knows…" she purred and turned her head slightly to lick my neck. _Goddamnit… that amazing tongue…_ "Mhnnn… y-yes…" she slowly pushed me off of her and she slid out of me. I let out a relieved sigh when she gently laid me down on my back. She removed the harness and put it aside. She was about to put her shirt back down and pants back up but I shook my head and took hold on both her hands.

"No… don't. Please, take them off." My heart melted when her cheeks darkened. I saw her gulp and couldn't help but smile.

"I… uh… don't wanna… p-push to far…" she mumbled shyly.

I pulled her back towards me and took hold onto her shirt. Lifting it slowly and I eventually just pulled it off over her head. Our faces were not even an inch apart and she closed the space between us. She kissed me. Slow. Soft. She nibbled on my lower lip and I hooked my thumbs behind the waistband of her sweatpants. She lifted her hips slightly and I smiled against her lips when I slid her pants smoothly over her hips and, with Korra's guidance, it landed next her shirt. Somewhere on the floor.

We never broke our kiss while we removed her pants but Korra's lips eventually found my neck. My hands roamed her body and eventually cupped both her firm breasts. I earned myself a growl mixed with a moan when I squeezed the fleshy orbs. I gasped when she nibbled on my earlobe and, even though the waves of my last climax had hardly disappeared, her soft moan made my core pulsate all over again.

I wanted to hear it more often. Louder. Perhaps even hear her scream my name. She managed to lay between my legs while her mouth slowly continued it's journey south. I had my back against the pillows and leaned my head backwards. A deep pleasurable moan escaped me when her lips locked around one of my pink nipples. My breath hitched and I accidently bucked my hips.

I guess she saw that as an invitation because she let my erected nipple go and licked her way down over my abdomen. Her wet muscle stopped just above my sex and when I looked down at her, our eyes locked at the same moment while the tip of her tongue dipped itself between my moist folds. Directly pressed against my clit.

Even though the harness was amazing and brought us both pleasure, I had missed her tongue between my legs. I slowly started to roll my hips to meet halfway with her tongue. I could feel that she penetrated me with it and groaned desperately. One of my hands buried in her hair. I moaned softly at first but my volume increased with each delightful thrust of her tongue inside me.

Eventually, her lips locked around my swollen bud and I cried out in pure ecstasy. One arm locked around my thigh and the other, well, I had no idea what the other did. Both my hands held onto Korra's hair and pushed her hard against my groin. I was panting, moaning and rolling my hips when I suddenly heard the moans of someone else.

I was startled at first and for a moment I thought someone was watching us. Until I saw that Korra held her phone and played the video that she made of me before. I'm ashamed to say, it turned me on like crazy. Not only did I see and hear myself. I saw Korra's free hand roam my body. Touch me wherever she could.

"Ah… ahh… _ahhhh!_ Shit… Korra I'm gon…- hngg…!" the muscles of my body tensed. Another climax washed over me in heavenly bliss. My walls clenched around Korra's tongue when she pushed it back inside of me during my orgasm. My fingernails dug into her scalp while I continued to ride her face for just a little bit longer. I was still panting, my heart was still racing. I shivered but she quickly crawled on top of me. Her warm arms around my form and I sighed longingly.

"I… feel a bit woozy…" she admitted and to be honest, so did I. "Let's… get some sleep, alright?"

I just nodded and breathed a soft 'yes'. It was all I could muster before I felt how heavy my eyelids suddenly became. Even though I wanted to touch her and make her feel as good as she made me feel, I had no more energy left and neither did Korra apparently. She pretty much crashed right on top of me and before we both knew it, we were vast asleep.

We slept throughout the night, without any interruptions and in each others arms. When I woke up however, Korra was already gone. Even though I was still buried deep under all my blankets, I felt cold without her warm body, wrapped nicely around mine and decided against my better judgment to get out of bed. I put on my sleeping dress and robe and made my way downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I found that Lee was already busy preparing breakfast.

"Ah, good morning miss, would you like some tea?"

I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. He had prepared the table for two. "Is Korra joining us?" I asked and tried to keep my voice as stable as possible.

"She will be joining us yes, she's been working out in the gym ever since she woke up an hour or so ago."

My piece of toast hovered close to my half open mouth. My thoughts and brain started to conjure pictures of a half naked, sweat covered, Korra while she laid on her back on the bench. How her biceps would harden under her caramel skin when she pressed the weights up and down. The sounds she would make while she worked on the device. The groans and grunts would remind me of last night, I'm sure. There was a faint blush on my cheeks when Korra entered the kitchen.

"Morning." She said, a bright smile present on her lips. She sat down right in front of me. Her short hair was slightly damp and it seemed like her skin was as well. Just the slightest bit. "I decided to shower before breakfast. I didn't really smell all that nice when I was done working out." She chuckled softly and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"That's understandable…" I said, and wished fiercely that I woke up sooner.

We shared breakfast and she told me that she'd go back home today. I felt my heart ache but nodded. "Feeling better I presume?" I asked her and tried my best to sound as happy as possible even though I felt terrible.

"I do, all thanks to you." She said and the smile on her face only grew bigger. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. I quickly held my cup of tea in both my hands and brought it up to my lips.

"Y-you're welcome… you did the same for me… you know." I said and slowly sipped my tea.

She nodded slowly and I asked her several more questions. How long still until she was done with her education. If she had plans for after she graduated and so on. She had only six more months to go but no job in the near future just yet. Perhaps I can get her to work for Future Industries… we always need people.

"Thanks to you, I don't really have to worry just yet…" she suddenly said and broke my train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You know… thanks to our arrangement… I got quite some savings now…" she whispered, even though Lee wasn't around to hear anything.

I smiled at her. "Yes… which reminds me. Come with me…" I said, my voice soft while I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Korra followed suit and we arrived at my home office. I opened one of the drawers of my desk and took out a thick envelope. I turned back at her and reached the envelope to her to take.

She took it and looked inside. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. Even tried to hand the envelope back to me. "No, I can't. It's too much!"

"You can, and you will. This… it's our deal Korra… you come over and… make me forget… that's what you did. Many times over." I said and prayed to Raava that she didn't notice the slight tremble in my voice.

"I stayed here for almost a week! You took care of me, got me a doctor!"

"It was my fault that you were here to begin with!" I said defensively and tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat. "Please? I just… I want to help you…"

Her eyes looked straight into mine when she, reluctantly, nodded and slowly put the envelope in her pocket. Suddenly, she took a step closer and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Hugging me tightly and pecked my cheek. "Thank you…"

I gulped but returned her embrace and held her tightly. "You're welcome."

Far to soon to my liking, we broke the embrace. Korra headed to my bedroom to get changed in the clothes she wore when she arrived here several nights ago. I had Lee wash them so Korra would have a pair of fresh clothes when she'd eventually leave and go back home. She eventually gathered the small things that I brought over for her while she stayed with me. Books, note blocks and so on. I walk her to the front door and keep it open for her while she gives me a final kiss on my cheek. "w-wait…" I stuttered and she looked at me surprised.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt. Tell her I was in love with her. Tell her that I wanted to be with her. Now, tomorrow and every other day that would follow. Instead, I reached into the small drawer of a table that stood in the hallway and took out a key. "I… f-for when you feel like going to the gym." I said the words but cursed myself internally. I'm a fucking coward! Why the fuck can't I tell her! Cause you can loose what you have with her when she doesn't feel the same. I felt sick from the very thought alone. Not being able to be with her. Share the same bed with her. Touch her. It scared me more than anything else.

So I handed her the key. She smiled at me and thanked me. "You'll see me here more often then Sami…" she said and winked. My heart skipped a beat with her promise and I nodded.

"Just make sure you got a working car… don't be so stubborn next time."

Korra just laughed and waved at me. I watched with sore eyes how she turned around and left. I continue to look at her and only walked back into the mansion once she disappeared from sight.

It was only a few days later when I saw her again. it had been a stressful day. My mood had been bad when I left the office, but instantly turned around when I drove my car onto the estate. I smiled when I saw her car and took the small package that I put on the passenger seat with me. _Perhaps I can test it out today…_ I bit my lip and let my finger tips slide over the wrapping.

I gulped and let my thoughts and fantasies flow freely. I chewed softly on my lower lip while I imagined Korra half naked and at my mercy. I felt a familiar throbbing between my thighs and took a deep breath to try and calm my heart. Slowly, I got out of my car, package in hand and walked to the front door. Lee let me in and took my coat. I walked faster than I should've to the gym. My heart racing, my core throbbing with each step I took. With each step I got closer to my goal. Finally, I reached my destination and found the person I was looking for.

She was busy doing push ups and by Raava, what a view… sweat dripped down her arms. Her face and her exposed abdomen. She wore a blue sports bra which had quite the cleavage. She wore some matching sweatpants and I could hear her count. I ripped open the small package and had a platinum cuff in each hand. When I looked back at Korra, I saw that she had gotten up and looked straight at me. I couldn't help it. I was shamelessly staring at her. Her arms, shoulders, chest and abdomen, _oh don't get me started about her abs!_ Everything was covered in a glistering layer of sweat. I saw the V shape disappear behind the waistband of her pants and took a deep breath.

 _Tonight… the tables are turned…_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SMUT! With fluff! And Angst!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I blink surprised when I saw Asami standing in the door opening. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she dashed towards me. Pupils blown in desire. _Oh… it's one of those evenings again…_ I smile and took a step forward. Never did I expect to be pushed back against the wall. Hard. It forced all the air out of my lungs and left me breathless for a good couple of seconds.

There was no escape. Her mouth locked with mine in a hungry, desperate kiss. Her hands on my wrists but I was to stunned and shocked to notice what she was doing. I moaned into her hungry mouth when her tongue slipped inside my own. Eventually, she pulled back. Her face flustered and I thought it was so adorable. I wanted to return what she had done and push her against the wall. It was then when I noticed my limited movement. I looked at my left hand. It was cuffed to the wooden bars that were attached to the wall. I looked at my right, same story.

 _Oh… well… fuck…_ I swallowed hard and my pulse quickened. All the blood seemed to be directed between my legs. "A-Asami…"

She gave me no time to finish my sentence when her ruby lips crashed back onto mine. I moaned when her breasts were pressed against my own. Her hands everywhere. One held onto my left hip while her other cupped my right breast. Kneading my flesh firmly and I whimpered pathetically. "S-Sami… w-what are… what's gotten into… you…?" I finally manage to utter. Her lips now locked onto the skin of my neck. Leaving a trail of kisses and lipstick smudges all over.

"I need this… I want it… to be like this… this time…" she whispered almost directly in my ear, her lips nibbling on my earlobe.

I swallowed hard and tried to think of words to say. It was nearly impossible to even think, let alone speak the words out loud. "D-does… mhnn… t-this… mean… I h-haaaahhhve… to p-pay… you instead…?" I grinned and I felt Asami smile against my skin. I yelped when she bit down on the pulse point of my neck.

"Smart ass…" she purred and I moaned sweetly when her hand squeeze my breast again like before.

"G-guilty…" I groaned and my body felt like it was on fire. Each touch was sweet torture. My hands clenched into fists and I continued to try and break free from my bonds.

"You know that's no use… I designed them myself… I just had to… test them out…" she finished and kissed the skin under my throat at the spot where my neck and chest met. She then licked her way up to my chin and even over my lips before she slipped it in my mouth again. _Fuck… fuck fuck FUCK! She's gonna drive me fucking insane!_ I thought and she pulled back slightly to look at me.

She bit her lower lip while she eyed me up and down. Her hands moved over my abdomen and my eyes shot open wide when she slowly knelt down before me. Her lips made contact with my abs and she placed a kiss on each one separately. I looked down and our eyes met. My breath hitched in my throat and while she slowly rose back onto her feet, she let her tongue slide between the two rows of abs on my stomach and I shivered in delight. _Oh Raava… she's gonna kill me…_

Her hands moved from my hips to my chest. Her thumbs hooked under the edge of the sports bra I was wearing. My nipples were already hard when she slowly moved the fabric up, releasing my breasts to the open air. She stopped moving the fabric up just above my breasts and left it there. Her fingertips tenderly sliding over my hardened nipple. I struggled again with my bonds just to have Asami smile amused at me. I growled in frustration.

My heart felt like it was about to explode when I saw her pink muscle slide over my left breast and around my dark nipple. I moaned out loud again. A soft and warm hand now placed flat on my stomach and started on it's way down. I had lost all control over my body and the fact that Asami's red lips had locked around the nipple she had licked a few seconds prior, didn't help either. Out of the blue, I felt her stiffen. Her movement stopped. I felt the change in her breathing and she slowly pulled back, only the slightest bit.

I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. The blush on her cheeks only deepened. She swallowed, her eyes locked with mine but quickly moved to my lips instead. "I… I don't… I haven't…"

A smile spread across my lips. After everything we've done, I was always on the side where I started it all. She had never taken charge. I took a few deep breaths and just continued to smile. "Hey…" I chuckled and her eyes slowly moved up and eventually locked with mine. I saw the bashfulness clear on her face and it send butterflies on a rampage in my stomach. She was -so- adorable. "Do it…" I whispered and saw her eyes go wide the moment the words left my mouth.

Her change was almost immediately. I gasped for air when her hand slowly moved passed the border of my sweatpants. Two fingers moved over my boxer covered lips.

"Damn Korra…" she said with a sultry tone, her lips close to my own. I glanced down for a brief second, to see that my nipple was coaxed in a glistering layer of salvia. I gulped and moved my eyes to lock with Asami's.

"W-what...?" I managed to utter but couldn't stop my gaze to wander off to Asami's breasts. She had an amazing cleavage with the red blouse that she was wearing and I saw that she wore a dark red, lace bra. I gulped again, heat rose up to my cheeks and I'm sure that the blush on my face reached all the way to my neck.

Asami chuckled and licked her lips. "Your boxers are already soaked…"

I swallowed and let out a soft, frustrated growl. "Yeah… well…" I tried to think of a cleaver answer but none came up and I struggled with my bonds again. I tried to say something when Asami decided to press down on my clit and the words were lost to me and came out in a whimper.

She kissed me and bit on my lower lip. Harsh. I loved it… it send another jolt of pleasure directly to my core. Her hand moved in my boxers and her elegant finger circled around my bundle of nerves. My hips bucked forward when she pressed on my clit again. "Fuck…!" I growled, my eyes now closed and my head pressed against the wall behind me.

Her free hand moved to the back of my head and took a firm hold onto my short hair. Before I was aware of what actually happened, her lips locked with mine and we kissed. Deep and passionately. Her tongue massaging mine in my own mouth. My moans increased in volume even while she kissed me. I was helpless and completely at her mercy. The hand in my pants continued to work on my pleasure centre and I started to roll my hips in sync with her finger.

"Oh Sami…" I moaned once my lips broke free from Asami's and I was able to take a deep breath. My head pressed against the wall behind me again, Asami's hand still buried in my hair and pulling every so often. Never hard but enough to keep my core pulsing with want. Her finger eventually moved from my clit to my entrance and I took a sharp breath through my nose. "Ohh…hhhh…" she slipped inside me. Followed the curve of my inner walls and curled her finger in a way that made me see stars.

My entire body trembled and I felt my knees go weak when her finger invaded my core. My mouth half open, producing nothing but sounds of pleasure. The palm of her hand now worked on my clit while her finger slowly slipped in and out of me. She added a second finger and a growling whimper broke free from my throat. "Ahsami… Ahhhh…sami…!" I cried out her name and she pressed her body firmly against my own. My breaths came out in short, ragged gasps. Her fingers continued to thrust inside me.

I was desperate. My hips rolled violently to meet her thrusts. Her breasts pressed against my own. Her arm around my waist. Pulling me as close as humanly possible. Her hips slowly started to roll along with mine. She was panting into my ear, something that caused my level of arousal to rise even higher. If that was possible. The tension in my lower body became unbearable. I was closing in and fast. Once again I struggled with my bonds, a final time. Violently tugging at the cuffs but they didn't budge. I had to undergo Asami's will and so I did.

"Sami…! Asami…! Ahhh…. Ah… ah!" I became undone. I had my eyes clenched shut while my body trembled in this overwhelming release. My cries echoed off of the walls and for a few good seconds, my brain had gone completely numb. My back arched violently off of the wall while my muscles were twitching all over my body. My inner walls clenched around Asami's fingers that slowly came to a halt.

I was breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth in an attempt to calm down my pounding heart. both her arms snuck around my waist, holding around me in a warm embrace. Her lips found my neck again and she kissed me tenderly. I smiled and buried my face in the crook of her neck. Taking in her scent as deep as possible. I wanted to hug her back but the cuffs were still in place.

"Feeling… better now? Can you… take these off of me?" I asked and chuckled, licking my lips absentmindedly.

I heard her hum, and for some reason, I knew that it was not the answer I hoped for. "Mhn… I'm feeling better yes… but, I'm not done with you yet."

I gulped and my heart started to race again. Her lips locked with mine again. The kiss was not as deep or passionate as before but I loved it nonetheless. After a good minute of lip locking, hers moved to my neck. Both her hands now on my hips. She slowly began her journey south. Leaving lipstick smudges all over me.

She slowly sat down on her knees, her fingers hooked behind the waistband of my pants. Slowly, she pulled it down. Revealing the rest of the V that had been hidden in my pants. My eyes grew wide when I realized what she was going to do. "Sami… what…" she shut me up with a single look and bit her lip after she had planted another kiss just above my pulsating core.

"Didn't I say that I wasn't done with you yet…?"

Korra looked at me after I kissed her skin above her core. Her pupils blown. Eyes wide open. The primal look she gave me. The way her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath that she took. Nothing and I mean -nothing- had ever given me such a powerful feeling. Being able to see and hear her enjoy what I did. Cry out my name in pure ecstasy while I continued to touch her.

I finally managed to pull her pants and boxers all the way down, revealing the treasure between her divine hips. I smiled shyly at what I saw and let my fingers slide over her lower lips. Except for a small patch of hair just above said lips, she trembled under my touch and the muscles of her abdomen tensed. She let out a soft whimper and my heart fluttered in my chest. The organ was pounding against my ribcage as I continued to tease the poor Southerner.

I finally pulled my hand away and replaced it with my lips. When I kissed Korra's core, I heard her gasp. She struggled with her cuffs again and I only smiled. _You're not getting out of those without the keys…_ My grin only grew wider when I heard another whimper escape Korra's throat. I opened my mouth and let the tip of my tongue slowly slide between her moist lips. _Hmm… salty…_ her hips jerked forward and the whimper was replaced with a soft growl.

I had never done this before but for some reason, my instincts told me what to do. And the sounds Korra made helped me judge if she liked something or not. I let my tongue linger near her entrance and slid all the way up. The sounds Korra made were music to my ears and encouraged me to keep going. So I did.

My hands held onto Korra's hips while my mouth kept working on her core. My own throbbed with a desperate need and it was hard not to sneak a hand between my own thighs and relief some of that tension, but I wanted to focus on Korra. She had done so much for me already. I wanted to do this for her. Make her feel good. So I continued…

I locked my lips around her clit and sucked on it for dear life. Korra's cries send another jolt of pleasure right between my legs and my fingertips dug deep into her hips to keep myself from touching my own pulsating clit. I heard Korra's respiration quicken and her moans slowly increased in volume as well.

"S-Sami… please… I… I'm… g-gonna… ah…! _Ahhhh!_ "

I purred and snuck a hand between Korra's thighs. Two of my fingers slipped inside her and what followed next was even better than I ever thought. She came almost instantly after I curled my fingers in the right angle, once they were buried deep inside her silk folds. My tongue still licking her bundle of nerves when her en tire body tensed. Her mouth half open, her eyes clenched shut. Her hands clenched into fists. Het wetness that spilled like a small waterfall onto my knuckles.

I kept going for a little while longer. Unfortunately for me, Korra's legs were unable to support her any longer, and she pretty much slid down right onto my lap. Her hands still bound to the wooden bars but the cuffs were flexible enough to allow her change of position. She was still panting like crazy, her legs still shaky as she sat down. Her legs slightly spread. I noticed that her core was glistering with her own wetness that had spilled out during her orgasm. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks and bit my lip when I adjusted my position slightly.

Korra, still hazy from her last release, looked at me with orgasm drunk eyes. "W-what… what you doin…" she managed to utter, her hands were now around the level of her head when she was sitting down. She looked like she was surrendering to someone. I let out a soft giggle and moved my skirt up slightly

I swallowed hard when Asami moved her skirt up, to be able to see that she only wore her stockings. Nothing else. My heart raced and each heartbeat send blood to my pulsing clit. I was still recovering from my last orgasm when Asami moved between my open legs. "W-what… what a-are you d-d…-" the rest of my sentence was stuck in my throat when I felt her core against mine.

By Raava it was amazing. Everything that had ever made sense, stopped making sense once she started to roll her hips. Grind herself down on me as we now moaned simultaneously. I felt her clit graze over my own. Sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body. I was ashamed to admit to the fact that I was close to my third orgasm. I was going insane. My eyes on Asami's amazing breasts. My mouth half open. I was panting like I've been running a marathon.

Her hands held securely onto my hips but moved to her chest instead. She opened her blouse a little bite more and yanked her bra down. Releasing her beautiful breasts. _Oh my fucking god yes…!_ I screamed inside my mind and without thinking, my lips locked around one of her pink nipples. She buried a hand in my short hair and the other was used to hold onto my hip again.

She moaned so sweetly but yanked my head backward so she could kiss me instead. Her tongue invading my mouth. Reaching in as deep as she possibly could. I was closing in fast and from what I could tell, so was Asami. She was taking short ragged breaths and her hips started to roll more franticly. I tried to meet her half way. Tried to give us both as much friction as we needed by rolling my hips in sync with Asami's.

I pulled back from our passionate kiss to push my head back against the wall. My heart racing. The tension building. My muscles flexing when it hit us both, at the exact same time. Asami's body was shaking almost violently as she came. Grinding her lower body as few more times against my own. I cried out another whimper and every muscle in my lower body tenses when she pressed down firmly onto me.

Her movements came to a halt and our eyes locked again. she smiled at me, her face as red as a tomato. She swallowed and cupped my face with both her hands and brought her face close to mine. We kissed. It was a slow kiss. Gentle and mind blowingly sweet. I took a sharp breath through my nose. I wanted to hold her. Carry her to bed and continue to hold her there. Tenderly stroke her naked skin until she would fall asleep in my arms. And I would continue to hold her throughout the night.

Asami eventually pulled back and finally released both my hands. They were slightly numb at first but I managed to wrap them around the woman on top of me anyway. My head resting against her chest. I could hear her heartbeat. It was still going fast, much like my own. Asami's arms wrapped around my neck.

 _I love you…_

My breath hitched when the words rolled around in my head. 'Tell her… tell her how you feel!' I gulped and opened my eyes. My head still resting against her chest. I enjoyed her scent. I always loved that scent… sweat, smoke, oil and jasmine. I started to pull back slightly. Enough for me to look into her beautiful eyes. 'Do it…! Just say it! It's only three little words.'

"A-Asami I… I want…"

Her hands cupped my face again. Her eyes full of worry. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I push to far?!" she looked like she was about to panic and move away from me. I tightened my embrace instead and shook my head.

"No! No Asami, calm down. I n-need to… t-tell you so-something… I…-" my heart ached in my chest. For the very first time in my life. I was scared. I was in love with Asami freaking Sato. And not just in love, but crashing down with a fucking plane, in love.

'what are you afraid of?' _rejection?_

'you two are having sex for months!' _that was a business deal!_

'she cares for you.' _Caring for someone and loving someone are two different things. We are friends now. Ever since I came to her place when she had heard about her father and after I became ill. When she cared for me in her own home. I don't want to ruin our friendship! I'd rather just be with her this way than not be with her at all!_

'you'll never know, unless you try.'

I closed my eyes for a moment. Pondering the words. When I opened them, Asami still looked at me with the same worried expression. She was sitting on my lap, her legs on either side, straddling me. I smiled up at her as my heart swelled with love. "Asami… I l…-"

I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door of the gym. "Mistress? There's an important phone call for you. Something to do with the contracts that were signed today?" it was her butler and I gritted my teeth in frustration. I looked at Asami who's eyes grew wide in realization and she quickly adjusted her clothes back to normal.

"T-thank you L-Lee… I'll be t-there in a m-minute…" she stuttered. Her face a bright red. By the sound of footsteps that slowly died out, we knew he had left. "I'm… I'm so sorry Korra… please, what were you saying."

I shook my head and just smiled. "it… can wait…" my courage completely gone. Asami smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. 'coward…!' when she pulled back, she slowly got back up and held my hands to help me up too. I quickly pulled my clothes back as they were before all this happened and Asami did the same with her own clothes. Once we were both decent again, she gave me a final hug and a soft kiss on the skin of my neck.

"Thank you… again…" she mumbled, our foreheads now touching. Her hands moved from my shoulders, over my biceps, my lower arms and eventually held my hands. She took a few steps back and we walked over to her purse that she had tossed aside somewhere. Pulling out an envelope and my heart sank. I forced a smile and took it when she handed it towards me. "Will I see you later?" she asked, the tone in her voice seemed hopeful.

I shook my head slowly. "Sorry… can't… I have to study tonight. F-for the rest of the week… actually." I lied through my teeth but forced a smile. Her smile fell and I felt horribly guilty.

"Oh… okay… to bad. Another time then."

I nodded. "Yeah, totally." I said, my gaze to my feet.

She gave me a final hug that I returned halfheartedly. She left the gym and I was left alone. I put on my jacket and sneakers, took my bag and left. When I arrived at my own place, I tossed aside the bag and envelope and headed to the shower immediately. I didn't even bother to undress and stepped under the showerhead that sprayed warm water on me. I stood there, my hands against the wall. My head hanging down when I started to cry. My tears mixed with the water that poured down on me.

I started to sob as I slid down on the shower floor. Sitting down in a corner and hugged my knees. My face rested against my knees as I continued to cry out my pain. My heartache.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Holy fuck, its been a while...! So sorry for the delay, I had absolutely no inspiration until recently O.o**

 **No smut my loves! But angst... Oh yes...**

* * *

It had been several days since I saw Korra. I missed her presence. I missed feeling her warm body against my own. I texted her everyday. Just to check up on her and ask her how she was doing. She used to use quite a lot of smiley faces in her texts when she send some back, but ever since we met at the gym in my home, her texts seemed to show more distance. And they were outright cold even sometimes.

I had asked her if she wanted to go out with me this Saturday but once again, I received a cold shoulder. She said she had to study so I tried hard to keep my hurt feelings hidden. When Saturday came, I decided to surprise her at her place. I knew where she lived and this way, I could surprise her. Even if she was studying, there was time for something to eat and drink between study sessions. At least, so I figured.

So I made my way over to the building where she lived. Her favourite noodles in a take away bag and a big bottle of Ferret Cola. One of her neighbours let me into the building and I got the elevator to take me to the top floor. I walked toward Korra's apartment and felt my heart flutter in my chest from excitement. I stopped in front of the door and knocked on the wooden surface firmly.

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way guys! Calm your tits geesh!"

I continued to smile and let out a deep sigh I didn't even knew I was holding at that moment. When the door swung open, she nearly bumped into me because she was walking outside. At the last second, she seemed to notice her mistake and our eyes met. Hers open wide and in total shock.

"A-Asami…?" She stuttered and blinked in disbelief a few times.

"Uh… hi… were you going somewhere…?" My eyes fell on her jacket that she'd never wore unless she'd go outside.

The Southerner was apparently still recovering from the shook, but after a minute, she finally pulled herself together. "I… well, yeah. I…-"

"Hey Korra! Ready to go out!?"

We both turned our heads and a small group came walking our way. One guy had amber eyes and spiky hair. He was about my height. The other guy had green eyes and his hair reminded me of a turtle duck. He was the one who had been yelling and was now waving at Korra. The last one was a girl who had green eyes as well and short hair.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second!" Korra's voice snapped me back to reality. _She's leaving? With them? But she told me she had to study…?_ I frowned for a moment before her Sapphires met my green ones.

"I thought you had to study?"

She looked at me as if she was busted but shrugged. "I was done sooner than expected."

"So… you didn't think to text me?"

Korra cleared her throat before she continued. "Listen Sato, I know this is all business, so let's not pretend okay? You don't have to be nice to me. I know where I stand. Right now, I just wanna hang out with some friends. So thanks for everything but I gotta go." She closed the door behind her and brushed passed me before I could even react to her words. I was in shock, to say the least. I felt my heart ache in my chest while I saw her walk to her friends. All pulled her in for a hug and just before she disappeared, she looked over to me a final time. Before she turned her gaze forward and left.

I stood there, shell shocked. The plastic bag with the items still in my hand. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat when I hung the bag over the doorknob of Korra's apartment. Leaving it there as I made my way downstairs. Back to my car. I sat behind the wheel, not sure of what just happened but Korra's words still clear in my head. 'this is all business, so let's not pretend okay?'

But I wasn't pretending. I had been dying to see her since last time. I lean my head on the wheel and feel the tears slowly slide down my face. My body shook from held back emotion as I let the tears flow freely for a few minutes before I manage to pull myself together. Finally I push my key into the ignition and the engine roars to life. I sniffle a final time before I drive off. Leaving the building behind me as I drove back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't easy, but I knew it was for the best. Leaving Asami behind at my door was the hardest thing I ever had to do and when I looked at her, saw her standing there, all I wanted to do was run to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Instead, I kept walking and turned my head as I went along with Mako, Bolin and Opal.

We went to get something to eat first at our favorite noodle bar before we decided to go to our favorite club. After we finished our food and paid, we got back outside and made our way to our destination. We greeted the bouncer outside and he grinned at all of us. "Enjoy your stay!" he said and opened the door for us so we could get in.

It was already packed with dancing people. The heavy beat of the music even made the glass windows vibrate as we made our way deeper inside. Making a way through the dancing crowd to one of the booths. Mako left to get our drinks and came back with four glasses of beer. "First round!"

I raised an eyebrow at him but Opal beat me to saying something.

"Cheapest drink on the menu, of course he would order that…" She snickered but took the glass anyway. Each of us did as he sat back down as well.

"Hey! I don't have that much money as you." He grumbled and took a large gulp from his beer.

"Well, maybe if you changed jobs, you might." Bolin said and chuckled before downing his drink in one go. he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the glass down on the table.

We continued to talk about our daily life. Mako defending his career choices. He wanted to become a Chef and did part time studying and part time work in one of the local restaurants. Bolin informed everyone that he was confident in finally getting his drivers license. "I'm totally gonna pass this time!" He said and put down the drinks he had bought. He had brought whiskey for all of us, even Mako. "Don't worry, it's the good stuff!" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess being a handy man is paying you more than I'd expect bro…" Mako said and swirled his drink around in his glass before he sipped from the amber liquid.

Opal pecked Bolin's cheek and cuddled up close to him after he sat down as well. "We're able to rent a nice room for us both as long as we're studying. Our joined salaries are enough to keep us comfortable."

I listened at my friends as they continued to chat along. The next round of drinks would be on my tab and when that one was finished, it was Opal's turn. By the time it was my turn to buy drinks again, we were all pretty tipsy already. I changed tactics and asked one of the ladies if I could order our drinks at the table instead of having to go to the bar constantly. She giggled and told me that it was possible but that she'd require my phone number as extra payment.

Bolin started howling like a wolf. "Korra you sexy beast! I bet you two will be getting it on in the storage room later! Ha!" He slurred and now it was Opal who giggled.

"Bo… shush… -hic!- xcuse me…" she muttered, a faint pink on her cheeks but a dreamy smirk on her lips.

I rolled my eyes and downed my latest drink in one go. The woman was coming back with a new tray of glasses. All filled with bright colored drinks and small umbrellas. Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol I had already consumed, but I took out a pen and wrote down my phone number on a bill of twenty five yuans. I motioned the woman to come closer and without thinking it over for even a second, I shoved the bill right between the woman's firm breasts. "There ya go… you may keep the change." I said and winked at her.

Her cheeks had turned a dark crimson and she became a stuttering mess once she put the drinks down and left. "Thankyouverymuch!"

We all started to laugh and rose our glasses up in the air. "A toast!"

"To what…?" Mako asked, his expression more confused than ever.

"To Korra shoving money bills between women's tits…?" Opal suddenly blurted out.

Bolin couldn't stop laughing after that and slammed his hand onto the table in his excitement. "HA! I agree!" He finally managed to say after he was done laughing and we finished our bright drinks within seconds. I couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

It was several hours later when Mako finally dared to ask someone to dance with him. Some blonde with bright eyes. I chuckled at his manners. He had always been a stiff, but when it came to women, it only became worse. The fact he downed so many drinks, probably helped him break the boundaries that he normally had. Along with the shyness. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw her hands grab onto his collar and pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss. I turned to Bolin and he had the same expression on his face as I had. Only his mouth was open too.

"Holy shit! Mako finally got himself some booteh!" He slurred. He tried, and failed, to grab his glass and instead shoved it off of the table. The glass shattered in several hundred pieces and my friend winced. "Woopsie…?"

I laughed out loud at Bolin's clumsiness but nearly chocked in my own drink when I saw a familiar figure standing in the crowd. Opal gently rubbed my back, right between my shoulder blades, to try and calm my lungs. "Geesh Kor… Mako scoring some chick, Bolin throwing around with glasses, you shoving money between strange women's boobies. And now you're almost chocking on Raava knows what. Glad I'm still the most sober one of us all."

I managed to calm my lungs and let out something that was a mix between a laugh and a chocking sound. "Yeah right…!"

"I'm like, I had only…" Opal pulled her hand back and started to count her drinks with her fingers. Finally, she showed me nine. "This many!"

I gave her the 'yeah right, who are you trying to convince' look and raised one of my eyebrows. "Uhu… right…"

"Well, kay… maaaaybe a few more…?" She said with an innocent voice which made me roll my eyes. She then turned around and focused on Bolin again who was still mourning his spilled drink. I turned my own head and looked into the direction that I had seen the familiar figure with black hair a few minutes prior. "Imma dance…" I heard myself say and heard some reply, who ever it came from, and managed to get my drunken ass out on the dance floor. _She… She wouldn't be here…? Would she?_ I swallowed the lump in my throat _._ The thought of seeing Asami here, surrounded by other women and men, it ignited the green beast of jealousy in me.

Slowly but surely, I managed to mingle with the other people that were dancing. My eyes scanned my surroundings as I passed by several dancing teens and couples. _Where is she… It wasn't that long ago that I saw her._ I took a deep breath and tried to focus. The loud music and lights didn't do my drunken brain much good as I started to get more annoyed as the seconds ticked by. I was about to punch some guy in the face when he bumped into me, for a second time, when I was grabbed by the wrist and pretty much dragged along through the crowd. The person who dragged me, had black hair and it was pretty much all I could see from behind.

Finally, we were free of the crowd but she never stopped pulling me along. So I just went along with it. We walked up the stairs and through darkened hallways. Passed by several doors. Some closed, some open. Before I knew it, I was taken through one of those doors, which was closed right after.

The next thing that happened was me being pinned against said door. That was now closed and locked. Lips crashed against mine in a deep kiss. A tongue passed my lips and clashed with my own. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me when I felt her tongue in my mouth. I buried my hands in her long hair, pressed firmly against the back of her head to keep her right where she was.

She started to walk backwards but our lips never parted. Her hands kept a tight hold onto my body and each stroke of her tongue over my own, send shots of electricity straight to my core. I wanted her, badly. My center was throbbing with want and eventually, we ended up on, what happened to be a bed. I had no time to think it through when she fell on top of me and pinned me to the bed. Her hands took a firm hold onto my hips and she moved between my legs. Suddenly, she pressed her center firmly against mine and by Raava, it felt good. She felt good. Right.

She broke the kiss and I saw a glint of her dark green eyes. _Wait… that's not… oh Gods…_ her lips made contact with the skin of my neck, when at the same time, she rolled her hips and pressed down against me. " _Ahhhhh…_ " I couldn't help it. I wanted her so badly and my moans filled the room. Slowly, I started to notice. Her hair was so much longer then I remember it to be. No curls either. Then there was her scent. It wasn't the jasmine scent I was used to. But something completely different. I couldn't even quite place it. "Uhhnn… Sami…" I moaned, she didn't even seem to hear me and even though it cost me all my willpower, I rolled us over in an attempt to stop her from moving.

"Ah… Asami… we…" I started, but was cut off before I could even continue.

"I'm more of a woman than Asami ever will be…" Dark green eyes looked challenging up at me. I was to shocked to respond. Stunned into silence and flipped over before I had time to react. She leaned down again, pressed her lips against mine. I felt her tongue wiggle against my closed my closed lips and turned my head to avoid being kissed altogether.

"No… stop. I… it's not you I want." My head and limbs felt heavy all of the sudden. As if I had been running for days in a row. I blinked a few times, slowly and felt her shift on top of me. "Y-you're… not _her_ …" I said weakly and still tried to push her off of me. "Scarlet… stop it…!" I groaned and with a final surge of strength, I managed to push her off. I heard a soft thud and tried to push myself up with my elbow. Only to collapse back onto the mattress. "W-what… did you d-do to me…" I finally managed to stutter, my eyes on Scarlet who slowly started to get back on her feet.

"Just a lil something… I wanted to tame you… at least for tonight. Not knock you out cold." She said and slowly started to straighten out her clothes. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at me. My vision darkened and panic filled my heart. I couldn't even move let alone fight back to what ever this crazy bitch was planning on doing to me once I passed out completely.

"Well… whatever… I'll have some fun anyway…" She said before everything turned dark.

I woke up abruptly and shot up in a sitting position immediately once I woke up again. my racing heart and clouded brain told me that, whatever Scarlet had given me, was still in my system. Although it had subsided quite a lot. There was no sign of the crazy bitch and with the energy I had left, I got off of the bed. I held my head with one hand as if I could stop the pounding inside my skull that way. "Oh for fuck's sake… fucking hell…" I growled while I sat on my knees on the wooden floor. I held my head in both hands as I desperately tried to focus.

"Come on Korra… get up…" I swallowed hard but the feeling didn't subside. I searched for my phone but sat up slowly when I noticed that it wasn't in my pocket anymore. "Great… now I can buy a new ph…-" Right at that moment, something started buzzing and when I looked at my right, I saw what I had been looking for. "Oh thank Raava…" I whispered to myself and leaned slightly to my right to grab the vibrating device before I put it against my ear. "Y-yeah…?"

"Korra, we're leaving s-soon -hic!- scuse me… where you at?"

I couldn't help the smirk that crawled on my face when I heard Opal's voice. "I… I'm… upstairs… can, could you… and the guys… come… help me? I…"

"Okay… you alright…? You, don't sound good…"

I licked my lips, noticed how dry they were and nodded. "No… yeah… I… don't know… please, come…" I heard a few more words before the call was ended.

I remained where I was and gently massaged my temples after I gave myself a somewhat full body check. Scarlet didn't rip my clothes off at least… and I don't feel any pain… except in my fucking head… I growled at my own words. After several more minutes, the door finally opened and the trio came walking in. I faintly heard them ask me question after question and by the sound of their voices, they were worried. Mako and Bolin both helped me up and supported me while we made our way outside while Opal called a cab for all of us. By the time we finally got outside, the cab was already waiting for us.

It wasn't really that far but Opal didn't want to risk anything in the state I was in at the moment. I had explained most of what had happened while we had stumbled through the club to get outside. Both the boys were, of course, pissed off with Scarlet. Opal wasn't happy either but was to busy giving directions to the driver once we got into the car.

Finally, we arrived at our building and with a lot of trouble and help, I got to my place. I assured everyone that I just had to sleep it off, like with any other hangover I've had in the past. I have no idea how I managed to get into my bed, let alone how I had managed to put my sleeping clothes on. Well, I had my top on, I had been halfway through putting on my pants, when my body collapsed on the bed and I fell into a fucking coma. I didn't wake up until the next morning. With a huge headache I might add.

I had no idea what time it was but when I forced one of my eyes to open up, I could see rays of sunshine peek through my curtains. I groaned and wanted to turn around when I heard a loud knocking, no, pounding. I frowned but it didn't stop. slowly but surely, I managed to haul myself out of bed and pulled up my pants. I on some sweater that happened to lay around and walked to the door. "Geesh… I'm coming already…" I sighed and opened the door. I held up one of my hands to prevent to sun to shine directly into my eyes. "What." I snapped but slowly lowered my hand once my eyes got a bit used to the light.

All I remember of the seconds that followed was a firm and hard slap against my right cheek. It's force caused me to stumble against the door frame but I managed to stay on my feet. "What the fucking hell!?" I screamed, ready to kick some serious ass. But when my eyes locked with teary Emeralds, I forgot all meaning of whatever I had wanted to do or say. "A-Asami…?" I stuttered and rubbed the cheek that the CEO had just slapped. "What…-"

"How could you do this to me!? Why! Why did you do it!?" She screamed at me and took a step forward. It forced me to take a step back.

"B-but I d-didn't… wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" She shrieked and tossed a newspaper at me. "You know exactly why! I trusted you!" She continued to scream and all I could do was stutter and wonder what on earth she was screaming about. Then, I looked down at the newspaper and saw the headlines which were followed suit by several pictures of a very naked Asami. Pictures I had taken during our 'encounters'. " **Sato Sex tape goes viral!** " My blood ran cold and I looked back up to Asami, or the spot where the engineer stood until some seconds ago. "No… no I didn't do this…!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Pure ANGST! The ending isn't fun... (no this isn't the final chapter, no worries)**  
 **Please don't kill me...**

* * *

To say I was angry, is putting it lightly. I was furious. I felt like a volcano, ready to erupt and cover anyone and everything in scorching lava. Burning anything away. In the end, I knew it wouldn't fix anything. Most of all I felt betrayed. I should have known Korra would be one of them. One of those greedy asshole that I deal with every day.

After my visit to Korra, I buried myself in work. I no longer cared or showed interest in anything else but my machines that I could work on. The documents that laid before me and needed to be signed. I ignored each call from Korra. Deleted her texts even before reading them. I didn't care what she had to say. What she wanted to tell me. She betrayed my trust. Something I don't easily give to anyone. Even though she hurt me, I couldn't suddenly stop caring about her. She crushed my heart but it still held onto her for dear life. No matter what I did.

It was the third day after our video had gone viral. I was currently sitting in my office at the Future Industries factory. Enjoying some Fire Whiskey that I had in my office. I held the glass in my hand, swirled its contents around gently and leaned back in my chair. My arm rested on the armrest and I sighed while I took another sip. My phone had stopped buzzing some hours prior. It was a strange feeling. Mixed. Korra had stopped texting and calling me. _Finally._ Was the first thought that had come to mind but if I was totally honest with myself, I missed her…

I felt my heart ache in my chest as I remembered the time that she came to visit me here. What we had done in this very room. She had hid under my desk and… well… of course Varrick had to come in and ruin the moment. He and his assistant quickly left after I pretended to be sick. There was a gentle smile that formed on my lips and I took a deep and calming breath as I let the memory play in my head. _It doesn't make sense… why would she wait so long to sell the video? Why didn't she do it right after it was made?_

The more I thought about it, the less sense it made. _She had a steady income and could continue to focus on her studies without having to worry about money… I just don't…_ The door of my office flew open and I nearly dropped my glass onto the floor. I flinched and turned my head to see who dared to disturb me. "Varrick…?" _What the hell…_

"Ha! Hello to you too Asami! May I be the first one to say, you are the smartest person I've ever met!" He grinned and stood in front of my desk, stroking his mustache.

I frowned at his words and turned my seat slightly to face him and his assistant completely. "What are you talking about…?"

The grin on his face only grew wider. "That video! Having it spread! The idea is just amazing!" He continued to rant and tossed his arms into the air to add more drama to his words. My eyes flew open when he mentioned the video. "I… I didn't spread it Varrick…"

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? I mean, you can tell me Asami. I mean, the word is out already and we're already doing business."

"I didn't. Someone… else did…" I cleared my throat and placed my elbows on my desk.

"Ah… well, I guess the rumors weren't just rumors. They are true. I thought you had it spread yourself, you know, to boost your company by blaming Cabbage Corp. Now I realize that it was Cabbage Corp for real. Howling hog monkeys!"

I frowned at his words. "What? What do you mean? Can you explain yourself for once instead of just rambling what comes up in that head of yours."

"Zhu Li here did some digging, she's amazing with a computer. She followed some leads and found out that it had been someone at Cabbage Corp that put the video online. Hiding under a secret account. I thought it was you, since you're a nerd as well when it comes to computers and anything else that has wires, screws and gears."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. "What…? Are you sure?" I turned my attention to Zhu Li instead. "You, you're sure it was someone from that company?"

Zhu Li nodded and opened a small laptop. "Yes. If you want, I can even look up the person that they wired the money to." She said and gazed at me.

"Do it." I said without even thinking twice. If it had been Korra, I would be crushed again but I just had to know. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that she had nothing to do with it, I wanted to know.

Zhu Li moved to one of the seats that stood in front of my desk and placed her laptop on the wooden surface. Her fingers started typing so fast I had trouble keeping up. I was good with computers yes, but she was a master. She was an amazing hacker and as I stood up and moved behind her to get a better view, I saw that screen after screen popped up and got closed again. What I saw most were numbers. Digits that made no sense to me whatsoever. Within ten agonizing minutes, she slightly turned her screen and showed me her result. "There we go." And she pointed at a name on the screen. "Miss S.A. Yamata is the one who sold everything to Cabbage Corp, who in turn sold it to the press." She turned to face me. "Does it ring any bells?"

Anger boiled up inside me and both my hands were clenched into fists. My knuckles slowly became white from anger as I stared at the screen. The name that had ruined everything I had with Korra. The moment that the Southerner came to mind, the feeling of guilt overwhelmed me. _I hit her… oh Spirits…_ Tears burned in my eyes and my vision slowly blurred as I let the memory of what I had done play out. "What have I done…" I sobbed.

I heard the soft click of a laptop closing and barely noticed that Zhu Li had gotten from her seat. "Come Varrick… let's give miss Sato some privacy." She said and I heard him agree. They said something to me but I had no record of what it was. I lowered myself on the chair that Zhu Li had occupied earlier and buried my face in my hands. I had no strength left to keep back my tears so I just let them go. The only thing I could think of right now was what I had done and said to the young woman whose friendship I had lost.

I had no idea how long I sat there as I cried but my seemingly endless sobs turned into an occasional sniffle. I was determent to make things right with Korra, no matter how long it would take. Or what I had to do for it. I got up from my seat so fast, that the piece of furniture fell over. I didn't care enough to put it back the way it was while I gathered my things. "I'm coming Korra… please… I need your forgiveness…." I whispered more to myself. I had everything in hand and fumbled with my keys when I heard a soft knock on the door. _Now what?_ "Yes?"

The door opened slowly and in came Lin Beifong, looking as intimidating as ever. _Oh shit… crap crap crap… what did I do? Is she going to arrest me? Wait, for what?_ My thoughts were interrupted by Lin's voice after the door was closed behind her again.

"Glad to see you're here." She said but raised an eyebrow at the chair that still laid on the floor. "Uhm… did I interrupt anything?"

"Yes, no…" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can I help you with anything? Is there some parking ticket I didn't pay? I'll pay it, don't worry about it."

The Chief of Police cleared her throat and I saw something I would never have believed could ever happen to her, if I wasn't right here. Right now. There was a faint blush present on her cheeks and she didn't really dare to look me in the eye. "I'm… here for another reason…"

"Well, what is it then?" I asked curiously and still wondered what on earth could make Lin Beifong blush.

"Its about the video." She suddenly blurted out.

I rolled my eyes internally and sighed. "Alright… fine, whatever…"

"It's not about the who. It's the what that we're interested about."

"We? The what?" I was utterly confused.

"Me and my girlfriend." She finally said and straightened her uniform. "We've been looking for… well… what you're using in that video… Kya wants to know where you bought it." The blush on her cheeks only deepened in color.

My eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets as I looked at the Chief of Police in shock and disbelief. "I… well… that… I… didn't buy it…" I started and it felt like my face was matching Lin's. "I made it… we… we're sort of testing it out. It's a prototype."

Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, Kya wants one. When will it be in stores?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I seriously discussing this kind of subject with the Chief of Police? Are you kidding me? "I… well."

"There are more women who want it. Just so you know." She cleared her throat once again, the deep red color had faded to a slight pink. "We..- She'll be expecting either a prototype to test or the original thing in stores soon! Don't disappoint us..- them, Sato!" She said and before I was able to react, she was already gone.

"Uh… sure… I guess…?" I shook my head to clear it from the strangest conversation I ever had. And I've had quite a few meetings with Varrick. Finally, I was able to gather everything I needed and could go and see Korra. _If she still wants to see me…_ I sighed at my own thoughts and felt my stomach clench. _I need to at least try and make this right… I have to apologize… beg her to forgive me… If she can't…_ I felt sick. The very thought of never being able to see her again, literally made me sick. Enough that I leaned against the door to keep myself from crashing to the floor.

I swallowed down the lump that had settled in my throat and opened the door. I told my assistant that I'd be gone for the rest of the day. All my appointments would be cancelled. I didn't care. All that mattered was fixing things with Korra. No matter what I had to do. No matter what it would cost me.

I hurried to my car and drove off in a deadly rush. My knuckles were white from clenching onto the wheel. My heart started pounding in my chest. It felt like it was trying to break free. Break my ribs in an attempt to escape. _What if she won't forgive me. What if she will reject me?_ She had every right… I hurt her. Literally. _If she'd reject my apologize, I'd deserve it._ I had my eyes on the road and the building Korra lived in, finally came into view. I parked on the same spot I had parked last time I came here. I slammed the door shut and rushed up to the top floor of the building. No time to wait for the elevator that seemed to stop at every floor.

By the time I was at the top floor, I was wheezing and gasping for air. _Shit… I'm out of breath…_ I leaned against the wall and put a hand on my chest to try and ignore the burning sensation that occupied my lungs and kept me from reaching my goal. Finally, after a few minutes, I managed to get my breathing back under control. Slowly but surely, I walked towards my target. Going over the things I wanted to tell her, inside my head. How much of an asshole I was. That I should have trusted her. That I'd do anything to get her back into my life. How much I missed her. How much I truly cared for her.

I rose my hand up in the air. Ready to knock. It never came in contact with the wood when it suddenly opened. Slowly, a young man with green eyes came into view. The area around his eyes was red from crying. He looked at me, tears still present in his eyes. I recognized him from when I paid Korra a surprise visit. He was one of the three people that she went out with. "I… hi…" I managed to stutter.

The green eyed young man smiled weakly at me. "H-hi… y-you… look familiar…" He said and sniffled.

"I'm Asami… can… is Korra home?" A feeling of dread filled me when I saw his reaction to my question. Fresh tears broke free from his eyes and he shook his head. He started to sob uncontrollably, so violently that his body started to shake. He held a small suitcase. Some fabric poked out at the sides and the blood in my veins seemed to freeze. "Please… please tell me…"

He kept looking at me with those eyes full of fear as he finally managed to speak. "K-Korra… s-she… she's…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight hours prior.

"Please please please pick up the phone…!" I begged my phone as if Asami could hear me that way. I had tried anything to get back in touch with her. I called. I texted. I emailed. I even called to Future Industries and left messages there. All remained unanswered. So today I made a decision. I decided that I'd go see her at her office. So here I was. Still texting her. Still trying to call her while I drove to her office.

Once I reached the office building, I was stopped by the security officers. They told me to turn around and leave. They had been instructed not to let me pass under any circumstances. I was yelling at them. Threatening them and nearly attacked them to get through. They told me they'd call the cops and have me arrested if I wouldn't leave. I had no choice, so I left. Under protest.

I drove off into a different direction this time instead of going back home as I should have done. I was close to the outer rings of the city when my vision became to blurred to continue driving. So I did what any responsible driver would. I pulled over somewhere and cried while my head rested against the wheel. I leaned back against my seat eventually and grabbed my phone with shaky hands. Slowly but surely, I started to type. My tears never stopped and I sniffled a few times before I decided I was finished. I reread the few words and swallowed hard.

 _This is it… she'll know how I feel…_ I was about to press the send button, when the sound of shrieking tires snapped me out of my daze. My eyes shot open wide at what I saw. It was a truck. It was coming directly at me. Out of pure instinct, I rose my arms in front of me. As if I could stop whatever was going to happen that way. I dropped my phone. My final text was never send when everything turned dark.

 _Asami, Please, call me. Please, I love you…_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Greetings my readers, and welcome to the last chapter of Stress Relief... It saddens me to know that an end has come to this story that has come to mean so much to me. We had smut, we had ansgt, we laughed, we cried. I am so happy that you all shared this amazing story with me. How you told me over and over again that you all needed the newest chapter ASAP, how you all felt with Korra and Asami as they journeyed through their feelings. From start and now to the end.**

 **A few days ago, I received a review of some coward anon who bashed this story and my writing style down, just because he/she could. Now, to be fair, I really didn't care about the message it held. I mean... he/she (lets call this person and it) it cant even use proper grammar... And telling me that I have no plot, no character developement while I have so many reviews to prove otherwise. In my reach of this coward, I posted it on my tumblr page. I had never expected that you all supported me in such an amazing way!**

 **Truly, your response, your support, it warmed my heart... and to show you all my appreciation, I used quite a few reader names in the final chapter of Stress Relief. One of which is an amazing thundering kitty cat, that loves to roar ;) (yes thundercatroar, in case I wasn't obvious enough, I mean you haha) I didn't knew if you're a guy or a girl, so I went for a female character called Kitty. You warmed my heart with the PM I received from you last night and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. If you ever think and are willing to, please talk to me on my tumblr, or send me another PM on how I could possibly can contact you. Because I do think of you as a friend. Although I never met you.**

 **My thanks go out to wood-spirit7 as well, Thank you as well for your support and kind words, I hope I'll ever get a chance to speak with you as well :)**

 **To all the readers with a guest account, those who send me the support through a review, thank you as well, I hope to see you all again when I return and continue one of my other stories. For now, enjoy this final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I have no idea at what speed we drove to the hospital but I'm sure I had at least five speeding tickets by the time we arrived there. I didn't care. After Bolin had managed to explain what had happened, we ran to my car and went on our way with the speed of lightning. It hadn't been easy to get the information from him. He had been crying ever since I had asked him about Korra. What I managed to understand from his explanation was that she had been in an accident and was laying in the hospital in critical condition.

He had also managed to introduce himself to me, after a little while. Once his sobs had died down to an occasional sniffle. "T-the… worst p-part is… they w-won't operate her…"

I nearly lost it. "What!? Why the hell not?!" I saw him flinch at my reaction so I forced myself to calm down the slightest bit. At least enough for him not to wanna jump out of the car and rather walk to the hospital instead.

"Her i-insurance… they d-don't cover her operation… her spine is broken in several places. It will be a very costly o-operation." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I contacted… her insurance… Korra's last payment didn't get through either…" He held onto the suitcase for dear life. Nearly crushing it. "And the rest of her body… Spirits miss Sato…" He fell silent again.

"Really? Well… we'll see about that once I get there!" I growled and pretty much pushed the accelerator of my car through the bottom of the metal vehicle. "And please, call me Asami." I added with a faint smile. He nodded slowly and returned my smile with a sad one of his own.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours but in fact had only been minutes, we arrived at the hospital. We parked the car somewhere and rushed inside. Bolin knew exactly where his friend was and we went on our way to her room. While we stood in the elevator, he took another deep breath before he spoke to me. "Be prepared… she… she's…" He swallowed hard and I could hear the suitcase crack under his powerful grip. "So many machines…" He whispered and the doors opened.

We walked into the hallway and passed by door after door after door. I stopped counting them but eventually, Bolin's voice came through to me. "The next one on your right…" I looked over my shoulder and nodded a thank you. I put my hand on the door knob but when I opened the door, I felt like my entire world crashed down. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw there. Bolin had been right. There were so many machines attached to the human being that laid on the bed. A heart monitor. One that helped her breathe. My heart broke when I realized that she was unable to breathe on her own and needed a machine to do the work for her.

I slowly stepped deeper into the room and felt tears burn in my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat. "Oh my Goddess… Korra…" My voice was small. Soft. Hardly audible. The faint beeping of Korra's heart monitor eventually caused my tears to spill over while I continued to step closer to the bed. Under all the bandages, plaster, the wires and tubes, laid the woman I loved. She looked so extremely pale. So vulnerable. My hand cupped her cheek ever so gently. Afraid I might hurt her even more. "I'm… so… so sorry Korra…" I sobbed and tears fell onto the white bed sheets and her hospital tunic.

Bolin stood on the other side of the bed after he had put down the suitcase. I tore my gaze away from the Southerner and looked him in the eye. "Can… can you… do you know… where I can find the…"

I didn't even need to finish my sentence for him to know what I wanted to say. He nodded. "He's the one in the fancy suit… Noatak is his name… he's the chief of surgery and once he found out that Korra's documents weren't in order, he had the surgeons stop working on her… only keeping her comfortable enough…"

I turned around and left the room reluctantly. I asked the first nurse where I could find Noatak and she gave me the instructions I needed to find his office. Although it was hard to miss. It was made out of glass and showed off all the expensive items and furniture that decorated the place. A woman behind a desk was about to ask me if I had an appointment but I ignored her and barged in without an announcement of some sort.

He was in the middle of signing papers. A crystal glass of amber liquid stood next the papers on his massive oak desk. He looked up briefly from his work before focusing back onto the task at hand. "The plastic surgery department is on a different floor honey." He said, his voice bored beyond belief.

I was furious. This was the pig that called the shots around in this place? "You, why doesn't the woman in room 986 not get the treatment she needs!?" I growled and shoved the paper he was working on aside and onto the floor. This actually made him look up at me. One of his eyebrows raised.

"Because she lacks the right amount of documents… she is not insured." He said simply and leaned backwards in his black leather seat. "You look familiar… have we met before?" He asked, his eyes sliding over my body as he sipped from his glass. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he put his glass down. "Ah! The woman from the video! I gotta say… you…-"

I had lost all patience and my brain went into action mode before the rest of my body had fully realized what was happening. I was behind his desk, grabbed him by his collar, pulled him from his chair and rammed his back against one of the bookshelves. "You listen to me you piece of shit! Yes, I'm the girl from the video! That's not what I'm here for! I'm Asami Sato! CEO of Future Industries! I earn more money every second than you'd ever dream of earning in your entire life! Now either you get Korra the care she needs or I swear to Raava I'm gonna do everything in my power to take your arrogant ass down! Not only will I buy this hospital from whoever owns it, I would fire your ass and make sure your next job is cleaning diapers at a kindergarten school! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR OR DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!?" I was panting while I waited for an answer.

Noatak looked like he was about to shit himself. His glass on the floor along with the liquid it once contained. I released him from my grip and he got back to his seat. Once he sat down, he grabbed a phone with shaky hands and put it against his ear. "Y-yes… T-Tarrlok… it's me. T-there has been a c-change of p-plans. Ready the girl from r-room 986. She will be operated on immediately!"

I heard some loud babbling that came from the other side of the phone and Noatak threw me a fearful gaze. "Don't start arguing! Just do what I'm telling you to!" he said and slammed the device back into a drawer. "It's done miss Sato!" He said with a cracking voice.

"Good, and you don't need to worry about the costs. I will cover everything." I said with a slight growl. Without wasting anymore time, I turned around and left. Headed back to Korra's room to find out that she was being rolled out of her room while a confused Bolin followed the surgeons. I grabbed his arm and let the hospital crew do their jobs. He looked at me confused. "What… what did you do?"

I smiled faintly at him and we both walked back to Korra's room. "I pulled some strings… or more like… someone's collar…" I said and gently forced him to sit down on one of the seats. "They agreed to operate on her."

"But how? She doesn't have the money for it! She'll be working for the rest of her life to pay for this, if she can work at all!" He said with panic in his voice.

I put a finger against his lips to stop him from ranting on. "Bolin… do you know who I am…?" I asked unsure.

He nodded slowly. "You're Asami. Korra's girl friend?" He said without blinking an eye.

 _Girlfriend…?_ Fresh tears burned in my eyes but I brushed them away with the back of my hand. "S-She told you that?" My voice was soft as I felt my heart clench in my chest.

He nodded again but averted his eyes when he continued. "W-well… not really… she just was talking so much about you. How sweet you are. How pretty. I kinda guessed that…" He turned his eyes back on me. "She's right… you are very pretty. And friendly."

Guilt crashed down on me like a tsunami. "Bolin… I…" It was my turn to look away from his warm and kind eyes. I didn't deserve the way he was treating me. "I hurt her…"

"You're the Asami from the newspapers." He said. "Asami Sato."

"Yes…"

"Korra told me what happened… she also told me that she didn't do it and explained what had happened. Who she thinks stole it all from her phone."

"Can… could you… please tell me what happened…?" I asked and lost the fight to keep my tears at bay.

So Bolin started to talk. He told me everything that had happened that evening. Everything that Korra had told him. Including the part where Korra thought she had disappeared with me in one of the rooms. How she found out that it had been Scarlet. That she had been drugged. Bolin assured me that Scarlet hadn't sexually abused Korra and that the only thing that had been stolen from her were those files. He told me how awe full Korra had felt once I paid her my visit. How desperate she was. How she wanted to tell me the truth. "But… you never picked up the phone… or answered her texts…" He said. There was no blame in the sound of his voice.

"How c-can… I ever m-make up f-for this…" I whispered between my sobs. "How c-can I even t-think I deserve h-her forgiveness…"

"I know she will." Bolin said softly and when I looked at him, he had a warm smile on his face.

"Why? H-how can you b-be so sure…?"

"Because she loves you…" He almost whispered the words and put something small into my hands.

"B-but… how… that's… you… you don't…"

He nudged his head at the item in my hand and when I looked down at it, I saw it was a phone. Korra's phone, to be exact. The screen was damaged beyond repair but when you clicked on the buttons, you could still use it. Even with the cracks in the screen. "They used it to find her emergency contact… She put me and Mako, my brother, on top of the list. I happened to be the one that was called. They got it from her car and gave it to me once I arrived here… I checked her phone and got in contact with her parents. They are flying here as we speak… I also checked what she had been doing in the moments before…" He swallowed hard. "Before… it happened… and she was about to send you a text."

I felt my heart pound in my chest when I turned my gaze onto the small device and unlocked it. My hands were shaking as I clicked onto the broken glass gently to get into her text box. I opened the one with my name and saw the few little words she had wanted to send me. ' _Asami, Please, call me. Please, I love you…'_

I held the phone with one hand while I brought the other in front of my mouth. I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked from the screen to Bolin and back. I had become a stuttering, sobbing mess. All he did was smile and pull me in for a hug. Which I happily returned. "S-she… she a-actually… she's… I c-can't…" I held onto the young man who just patted my back in a comforting manner and chuckled softly at my reaction.

I eventually pulled back and still looked at the phone in my hands from time to time. He started talking about himself, his brother Mako and girlfriend Opal. While he worked as a handy man, his brother was studying and working. Mostly he failed in balancing the two out. Opal helped people with filling in their taxes and helped with other official documents. For a small fee.

Some hours had passed and a young man with amber eyes walked in. I introduced myself and smiled when he mentioned his name. He then turned to his younger brother. "You didn't tell her about that one time we were caught singing in our underwear, did you?"

Bolin nearly choked on the drink that his brother had given him and shook his head while he punched against his chest. "What!? No! But you surely just did!"

Mako's face remained serious when he looked from Asami to Bolin and back. "You don't happen to be Asami Sato, are you?"

I focused on a particular spot on the floor as I nodded. "The one and only…"

"Nice meeting you, Bolin texted me what you did for Korra." He said and smiled faintly at me.

"I have more money then I could ever spend… I just want her forgiveness and a chance to make things right between us."

"I'm sure she will. I have no doubt about it." He said and heard a soft knock on the door. A surgeon walked in. His scrubs still bloody.

"Good evening…" He started and I looked outside. It was already dark. _Spirits… what time is it by now?_ "Are you Korra's family and friends?" He continued and I turned my focus back on him.

We all stood up and nodded. "We're her friends. Her parents are on their way. They're from the South so it will take some hours before they're here…" Bolin said and I nodded in agreement.

The surgeon nodded. "Very well, I'm Tarrlok. I'm the one who operated on your friend. There were some complications during the operation, but everything turned out okay. She's being brought to the recovery room. I managed to repair the damage to her spine but we'll find out how much permanent damage there is once she wakes up..."

"What… what kind of could that be?" I asked as panic slowly took hold onto my heart.

He lowered his gaze and sighed. "We did some tests during the operation. We found out there are no signals going and coming from both her legs. Don't panic! It can be temporarily!" He said when all three of us slowly started to panic. "Her spine was broken in several places, along with all the other injuries she has, it's a miracle she's alive."

"She would've had a better chance at recovery had you operated on her immediately!" I suddenly blurted out.

He flinched from my reaction and took a step back. "That… well… I-I was told not to operate on her…" He said as a weak excuse and opened the door.

I took another few steps closer and slammed the door shut before Tarrlok could escape through the door. The index finger of my other hand poked the man's chest repeatedly. "You better hope that she'll recover… or you can work along side your brother in the kindergarten department. Changing diapers!"

He looked like he was about to piss himself and tried to make himself as small as humanly possible. "Y-yes Ma'am!" He managed to stutter before he left. When I turned around, both brothers looked at me. Shocked and speechless.

Bolin leaned to his brother. "Remember never to piss her off bro…"

Mako nodded feverishly at his brother's words. "Totally…!"

I cleared my throat and gulped. "I'm sorry… I… uh… kinda got carried away…" I said and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Don't be. I'm glad you showed those two! I don't want to think what would've happened if you hadn't been here." Bolin said, walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Do you think we can go see her…?" He suddenly asked.

"I'd like to see them try and stop us." Mako said and opened the door. "Come on. Let's go find our girl."

And so we left the room behind and asked one of the nurses where the recovery rooms were. They were located some floors down and the nurse offered to come along with us. Since she was on her way down there anyway. Once we arrived at the right floor, Yue, the nurse that had come with us, asked the number of Korra's room. After the information was given to us, we went on our way.

Korra had been moved into a room all for herself. When we entered, she was still attached to several machines, but she looked a lot better already. Her left leg was almost entirely covered in plaster. So was the arm on that side. She had been cleaned up and there were fresh bandaged pretty much covering her entire body. Except her face. Although there was a fair amount wrapped around her head, her face was free for most part. There were dark bruises that covered most of the left side of her face but the right seemed undamaged. She laid on a special kind of bed that kept the pressure off of her spine while she was recovering. She still had the tube in her mouth to help her breathe, but she had a chance now, at least.

I looked at her heart monitor and it beeped peacefully. Once again I felt the tears burn in my eyes when I looked at her. I couldn't help it and cupped her seemingly undamaged cheek tenderly, hoping she could somehow hear or feel my presence. "I'm sorry Korra…" I whispered and leaned down so my mouth was close to her ear. "I'm so, so sorry… I never should have doubted you…" A sob broke free from my throat and I kissed the tip of her nose. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me… let's start over. I'll be waiting for you… no matter how long it takes."

"Look…" Bolin suddenly said and pointed at the monitor that registered Korra's heart beat. I looked up and saw that Korra's heart rhythm had increased the slightest bit. "She knows you're here Asami." He said with a soft voice and with tears in his eyes.

I looked back and forth between the machine and Bolin, and smiled. A few tears broke free but I wiped them away. Perhaps there's hope for us after all… I thought and slowly stood back up. The brothers now joined me. "There's new from Korra's parents… there's a snowstorm raging where they live… there are no planes flying at all."

"Oh no… that's terrible…!" I looked at Bolin who nodded at my words.

"I told them that everything was okay, that she had been in surgery and that she's now in her room."

I have no idea how long it had been but Yue eventually walked back in. She told us that, if all would go well. That Korra would wake up in a day or so. That the feeling in her legs would return as well, as long as she remained as still as possible. We all listened carefully at her explanation and promised to help wherever we could. I knew that the guys still had to attend school and that the had work to do. So I told them I'd be staying with Korra. Yue eventually left the room and said that we could always come find her if we had more questions. The boys and I said our goodbye's and they promised that they'd come back as soon as possible.

I arranged a second bed in Korra's room for me to sleep in. I called to my company and had them bring over any paper work that I could work on while I stayed with Korra. Before I knew it, I had set up a small office on the bed I was supposed to sleep in. The tube in her throat was removed after two days, but she still needed an oxygen mask just to be safe. Yue came to visit me and I was surprised with what she was suggestion I could do.

"You can have her brought to your house, if you'd like? We could continue her treatment there. You can hire medical staff to keep an eye on her while you catch up on some needed sleep." She said with a soft smile. "And… that way you're not sponsoring the assholes that pretend to be in charge here…" She added on a whispering tone and winked at me.

My eyes went wide at her suggestion and I nodded. I couldn't hide a giggle when she whispered the last bit. "What… do I need to do for her to be transferred?"

"Let me handle the paperwork. All you have to say is yes and she'll be transferred to the address at your choosing."

"Shouldn't her parents… you know…" I swallowed hard, afraid of what she could say.

"I spoke with her parents over the phone. Your friend, Bolin I believe his name was? He gave me their phone number. He spoke to them first, explained everything and made sure that, whatever decisions you'd make. They would only benefit your friend."

I turned my head and looked at the younger woman. Pondering. "Very well." I looked back at Yue who smiled at me. "Bring me the papers that I need."

She playfully saluted at me and gave a bow. "Yes miss Sato. Your wish is my command." She said and walked out the door with a chuckle.

Things went rather quickly from that moment on. I signed the documents that were needed and Yue made sure everything was delivered at my house. She was brought in the bed that she laid in while at the hospital. It took the medical staff hours to remove her from this bed to the one I had at my home. The special mattress she'd be laying on had been installed on a normal bed to give the damaged woman a homey feeling when she'd wake up. I had hired Yue and many others that worked freelance at the hospital to come work for me instead. They had gladly accepted.

I asked Bolin and Mako for help when it came to decorating the room Korra was in. Opal came along to help and move some of her personal items that were at her apartment, back to my place. The last thing I wanted was for Korra to freak out when she'd wake up. Opal, Bolin and Mako came by when ever they could and Bolin kept Korra's parents in the loop of what was going on with their daughter. They had still not been able to get on a plane. The storm in the South had only worsened and it seemed that it would take a long time before they would be able to come over. Bolin assured them that Korra was in good hands, her parents said that they trusted his judgment and mine.

I had also contacted the press and with Varrick and Zhu Li's help, we shared the story of what had truly occurred. Cabbage Corp had hoped that my 'relationship' with Korra would force all the people that worked for me and the ones that had signed contracts with me, would leave or pull out from whatever obligations they had towards me. Instead, they started to support me more than ever. Clients that had been in business with my competition, broke their contracts with them and came to me personally to offer me an even better contract. Many companies in the Fire Nation had ordered the creation of Sato Boats. Ones that had either incredible speed and could participate in races, or ones that were just pleasure boats that could be taken out if one had a day off from work and wanted to spend the day floating on a river. Or a lake. Doing some fishing.

The Earth Kingdom placed orders for Jeeps. The heavy kind. They had many forests, jungles and swamps that required special vehicles. Ones they knew I could build and would last.

The Water Tribes from the North ordered special machines: Snow scooters and special jeeps. Sturdy things that would endure the cold climate like the ice and snow.

It was about four days after Korra moved to my place and I found myself in my office. Busy with the blue prints for all kinds of new machines. I had been working on them ever since I received my new contracts. I thought that it had been enough for today and when I stretched, I heard my joints pop and my spine crack. I turned off the lights and headed to the stairs that would lead up to the next floor. I decided to go check on Korra before I would get into bed. She had been put in the room right next to mine and when I opened the door, I saw that Yue was about to finish up.

"Good evening miss Sato." She said and smiled at me. "All is well. I checked her iv's and replaced them with new ones. The bruises on her face have started to fade. The swelling around her left eye is as good as gone. She's healing very well." She said and placed the clipboard on the nightstand.

"Thank you Yue… for everything. You should go lay down. It's been a long day."

Yue nodded and smiled before she silently left through the door. I gently sat down next to Korra on the bed but made sure I didn't move the mattress she was laying on. The bed was big enough for two so I had enough room to sit. I gently took her hand into my own and used my other one to tenderly stroke the right side of Korra's face. All the lights were out and the only light that penetrated the darkness of the room, was what the moon outside provided. It shone down on Korra's face and illuminated her features. My heart fluttered. "I love you, Korra…" I whispered and hoped that she heard me.

I was about to leave when I felt it. My heart skipped several beats while I sat perfectly still. I didn't dare to move. _Did… or did I imagine it…?_ I looked down at my hand that held hers. I waited as my own heart rate went through the roof. "K-Korra…?" I whispered and looked from her hand to her face and back to her hand. My eyes shot open wide the next second. It was hardly noticeable but her hand, gently squeezed mine. An overwhelming feeling of euphoria came over me and I squeezed back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I dared to look up and I took a shuddering breath when tired Sapphires looked into my Emeralds.

"Korra…?" Her name rolled out of my mouth in a desperate whimper and tears slowly blurred my vision. She blinked weakly and I heard her take a deep breath. One corner of her lips curled and she smiled at me.

The next thing I did was slamming the button that was connected to Yue's room. It would send an alarm and within a ten second window, said woman came rushing into the bedroom. "What happened?!" But before she could do anything, she just stood there. Frozen. Her eyes went from me to Korra and they went open wide like mine. "Oh Raava…" She whispered and stepped closer while I moved aside. Korra's hand squeezed down hard onto mine but I had to pull her loose to give Yue her space. "Don't worry… I'm here… I'm not leaving…" I said soothingly and she gave the weakest nod.

Yue smiled and turned her focus on Korra. "Hello Korra, I'm Yue. How are you feeling…? Do you think you can speak?" She said and slowly removed the oxygen mask from Korra's face.

Korra swallowed and took another deep breath. Yue noticed her dry lips and grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand. She held it against Korra's lips and used her other hand to support the back of her patients head. The Southerner drank eagerly but had to stop when the glass was half full. Yue put it back and gave Korra the time to adjust to this new situation. "How are you feeling?"

"Hnngg… t-ti…red…" Yue smiled and nodded. Korra seemed to struggle to get out a single word.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Korra swallowed again and closed her eyes. A frown showed on her face and she nodded slowly. "Car… truck… it hit me…" She took a shuddering breath and both me and Yue noticed that Korra's heart rate increased.

"It's alright Korra, you're safe now." Yue said and took a gentle hold onto Korra's hand.

She opened her eyes again and looked around fearfully. I moved position slightly and kneeled down next the bed. Taking Korra's hand from Yue gently and taking it in one of my own, my other hand cupped Korra's cheek and I urged her to look at me. "Korra… you're in my home… we brought you here… you don't know but you were I the hospital before." I said and she seemed to calm down once her eyes focused on me.

"Sami…" She whispered softly and I smiled.

"Yes… I'm here. Just rest okay? You'll be alright… you're safe." I continued to stroke her cheek lovingly and she turned her face to nuzzle against it.

"So… tired…" She mumbled and her eyes closed once again.

"Then sleep… I'll be here when you wake up." My heart fluttered once again when she turned her face slightly to looked me.

"Th…ank you… Sami…" I smiled but it faded when I saw tears appear in her beautiful eyes.

"Korra… whats wrong…? Whats the matter?"

"So….rry… I'm… sorry… Asami…" She whispered and the tears now broke free. Slowly sliding down her face when she let out a heartbreaking sob.

I shook my head and cupped her face with both my hands now. My forehead rested against hers and my tears mixed with Korra's. "You've nothing to apologize for…" I whispered. "But I do… for all the horrible things I said to you… for not trusting you." I pulled back slightly so I could look her in the eye. My thumbs lovingly caressed her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Will you forgive me…?" I asked with a small voice and while my tears never stopped, my heart pounded against my ribcage. I was so scared.

My answer didn't came immediately. Korra's somewhat healthy hand rose up and stroke my cheek gently. Her eyes moved from my own over the rest of my face. They stopped at my lips momentarily before our eyes met again. The hand that caressed my cheek moved and sneaked behind my head. With some trouble, she closed the gab between us and our lips met. What I felt next, I really have no idea how to describe it. She kissed me. I heard her take a sharp, deep breath through her nose and my first instinct was to pull back to see if she was okay. But she was having none of it. She held me in place and the kiss was never broken.

It was so much different then the other time we'd kissed. This kiss was full of emotion. Love. Trust and compassion. Even though I felt the muscles in my back object because of the position I was in. I ignored it. I'd give up anything just to stay like this. Our lips moved slowly but the kiss remained innocent. Slowly but surely she released her hold on the back of my head. Reluctantly, I pulled back. I wanted nothing more then to keep kissing her but the last thing I wanted was to push to far, to soon. So I let her decide the pace. I settled next her on the bed, my hands on my lap and she smiled weakly at me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I… love… you too…" She said with a hoarse voice. "And… I forgive… I forgive… you…"

My breath hitched in my throat and a shuddering sob escaped me when I heard those words. When I was about to respond, I heard a sob come from my right. I looked into the direction it came from and there was Yue, who had seen and heard everything. She just blew her nose.

"Spirits… you two are so adorable…!" She said and wiped away some stray tears.

Korra chuckled weakly but let out a relieved sigh. "You alright Yue?" I asked and the nurse just waved away my concern.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I'll just… you know, go back to the room next door…! Sorry for interrupting! Oh and, if you want… you can stay with her. The bed is big enough. Just make sure you don't move the mattress she's laying on." She said before she closed the door behind her. Leaving the two of us behind.

I looked at the damaged woman who just smiled. "I'd like… that yeah…" She whispered.

"Let me get changed… I'll be right back." I set and got back on my feet.

"Heh… I… m… not going… anywhere…" She joked and I kissed her forehead before I disappeared through the door. Once I got into my own room, I changed with the speed of lightning. I don't think I changed this fast. Ever. I wore my usual sleeping dress that reached just above my knees but when I arrived back in Korra's room, she had already fallen back asleep. I stepped deeper into the room and smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. The soft snoring that escaped her was music to my ears and I slowly settled under the covers. I crawled close to Korra, or at least as close as I was allowed in her condition. Slowly but surely, as I listened to her calm respiration, I fell asleep.

I spend the days afterwards switching between my blue prints and being with Korra. Although I spend more time with her than anything else. I didn't care. Work could wait and Korra's health improved with each passing day. Unfortunately, the feeling in Korra's legs had only partly come back. She felt the pain from her broken leg, but couldn't quite move around with the other one. To make things worse, now that she had woken up, sitting still was not one of her favorite things. Even though it was needed for her recovery.

I remembered that she had many games back at her place so one time, when she was asleep, I decided I'd go to her place and get her her favorite hand console. Along with some of the games. Bolin called and told me that Korra's parents had finally been able to catch a flight. "That's good to hear, I'm sure Korra will be delighted to see her parents again."

"Totally, they should be arriving in a day or two!" I heard him chuckle on the other side. "Say, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking for games Korra might wanna play on her VZ console… she's bored out of her mind now that she finally woke up and has to stay still. So when she fell asleep, I left and went out to get her something."

I heard him laugh before he continued. "Sounds like her yeah… she even seemed restless when we came over. But then again… Pai Sho has never been her game. And if I play against you, I never win."

I laughed at his comment, but I knew it was true. "Will you be coming over today? Or do you and Opal need to study?"

I heard him wince on the other side of the phone. "Sucks but yeah, we do need to study. Finals will be soon."

"That's okay, don't worry about it. I think she'll be busy for a while once I get her her games. I didn't find a lot though. So I'll go buy her some new ones."

"Oh oh! If you do! I can suggest a few that you can buy for her! That way, she and I can play together online! That'd be awesome!"

I started laughing and agreed. Once we hung up, I received a text with half a dozen names of games I could buy. "Guess I'll be going into the city today." I went on my way with Korra's console and some games stuffed in my bag. I drove off into the shopping district and parked close to the shops I needed to go to.

There were quite a few people out shopping when I mixed in with the crowd. I passed shop after shop when I finally found the one I had been looking for. It was one specialized in pretty much all the game consoles and games that were out on the market right about now. It was pretty packed when I entered the shop. There were games stalled out pretty much anywhere. "Damn… so many…" I said and looked around. Instead of starting a search with no end, I decided to talk to the guy behind the counter. While I waited my turn, I started to notice that there were people staring at me. One girl actually got her phone out and started to feverishly type on the small device.

I felt slightly uneasy, remembering the video. I focused my attention back on the guy behind the counter, who was still busy with another client. I swallowed nervously and was about to make a run for it, when another employee appeared from behind a curtain. She smiled friendly at me. "Hi, can I help you? You look a little lost."

I nodded. "Y-yeah… I uh… I'm looking for a few games for my… girlfriend…" _Girlfriend… Can I already call her that?_ I felt a blush crawl its way up my face and pulled out my phone, calling out the titles that Bolin had texted me earlier.

"Wow… that's quite some list. Your girlfriend has some good taste. Alright, some of the games have collectors editions. You think she'd like those?"

"I… think so, don't they have extras?" I asked unsure. I had never been a true gamer.

The woman nodded. "Sure do. Be right back!" She said and walked out into the shop. She gathered the games without any trouble. Including the special edition ones. I just let my eyes slide over the shelves and saw that some were empty. I walked over to the display cabinets and smiled at the many statues and small figurines. There was even a special corner where people were playing card games. My nervousness returned when pretty much everyone was staring at me. _Oh Raava… please hurry…_ I gulped and turned my gaze to the shops front window. My heart seemed to stop when I saw that there was an entire group of people standing in front of the window and door. _Oh Goddess no…_ My heart sank and I flinched badly when the saleswoman touched my shoulder to get my attention. "S-sorry… I… I didn't mean t-to…" I stuttered, unable to look at the other woman.

"I'm sorry miss Sato, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"That's okay I was in thought…- wait… you know my name?"

I saw a blush appear on her cheeks and she nodded shyly. "S-sorry… I mean… you're really popular." She nudged her head towards the group outside. "Those people? They want to catch a glimpse of you."

"But why? I didn't do anything I…"

"We know what Cabbage Corp did to you. And that filthy bitch who sold your most intimate moment to your competition. We immediately took all the CC games from our shelves and send them back to where they came from. We only sell the games from Varrick Industries now. We actually wanted to gather enough signatures to… send to you. Ask you if you could start your own line of games…"

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe what I heard. "I… what…"

The woman chuckled. "We girls should stick together…" And with that, she hugged me. Out of nowhere I was hugged by a stranger. Other people started giggling, laughing and before I knew it, the entire shop was filled with people who wanted my signature or take a selfie with me. The girl who worked at the shop was the first. She held up a sketchbook and a pen. I smiled nervously but took both items. "S-so whose name can I write down?"

"Kitty!" She said happily and pretty much bounced up and down.

"To this thundering kitty cat, love, Asami." Kitty squealed in delight and quickly asked one of the others to take a picture of both of us. She put an arm around my shoulder and smiled. Mine matched hers perfectly and after it was done, the next one came. Her name was Kim. She asked for my signature and asked her friend Della to take a picture of us. Next was Della and she did she same thing. Only Kim took a picture this time. Another one came after them, a guy this time. His name was Rod. He was adorable and carried a deep blush on his cheek when he hugged me. I thought he'd faint when Della suggested that she'd take a picture of us both, with his phone. I giggled softly when he eventually left with an even darker shade of red coloring his cheeks. The next person glomped me, took a picture of us together and in between it all, she said her name was Becca. Before I could even say anything, she had disappeared back into the crowd and all I heard were giggles that matched her voice. The next girl introduced herself as Rena and she asked if she could take a picture of the both of us. If I wanted to sign her cap and if she could hug me. I said yes to all of her requests and the smile on her face was enough to warm anyone's heart.

Many more came after her and when the final person left the store, I could hardly hold the bags with all the items I had bought for Korra. That's how much cramp I had in my fingers. I promised Kitty I'd look more into the gaming market and promised to give her a call. The sketchbook that she had me signed actually contained amazing designs for future main characters for games. She had given me her number and I left the store after I paid. _Who knew the gaming business was that big…?_ Some of the guys and girls that I had seen in the shop were still around and waved at me. I waved back at them.

I was almost back at my car, when I saw Della again. One of the first girls that I met today. She was waving at me feverishly. Her friends, Becca, Rod and Kim were there too. I still had some spare time left before Korra would wake up so I walked over to them. "Hey guys, everything okay?"

"Asami…!" Becca whisper yelled at me and pointed at the door of some kind of clothing store. "I… we think… we think we saw someone go inside…" She continued and I raised a curious eyebrow.

Della nodded and looked from the front door of the store to me and back. "Yeah… like… the mean lady that sold your video to CC?"

My eyes shot open wide at Della's words. "Scarlet? She's there…?"

Rod nodded and smirked. "Yeah… that's the one!"

My fists clenched around the handles of the bags I was holding. I held the bags up to Della whose face showed the biggest grin I've ever seen. "Be so kind to hold this… will you?" All she did was nod and took over the plastic bags from me.

"This is gonna be epic…" Della whispered to Kim and she nodded.

I was waiting in front of the store shop where my target was shopping. Probably with the money she received from selling my video. The longer I stood there, the angrier I became and by the time the bitch finally appeared… I was seething. "Hello Scarlet." My voice was like venom and she stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped the bags she held and her eyes went wide when she saw me. Fear written all over her face. The blood instantly drained from it.

"Asami… hi I didn't…-"

I didn't want to hear her speak. Hear whatever would come from her mouth. Hear any kind of explanation. Hear more of her lies. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I clenched my right hand into a fist. Ran up to her and planted said fist in the middle of her face. The satisfaction I felt when I heard the bones break is something I will treasure forever. The force I hit her with was so strong that it send her flying right back against the store's front door. I gave her no time to recover and closed the gap I created between us. I pulled her off of the pavement and held her by the collar of her shirt. Her back pressed firmly against the glass door. "If I ever…" I started, my voice nothing but a growl. "See you anywhere NEAR Korra… or me…" I said and gave her a second to let the words I said sink in before I continued on the same growling tone. "I will -destroy- you…"

Blood came from her nose. It ran down her lips, chin and onto her clothes. Her eyes wide open in fear. She nodded as if her life depended on it and when I released her from my grip, she forgot to take her bags with her and ran. I heard people cheering behind me and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw that a small group had gathered around Della and her friends. I let out a sound that sounded like a nervous giggle mixed with a fearful whimper. _Oh dear… what did you do this time Sato…_ I walked back to Della who happily gave back the bags she held for me.

"That was pure awesomeness…!" She said excitedly and I blushed from her words.

"Bitch totally had it coming!" Someone else chipped in and the entire group agreed. After I thanked them for their support, I went back on my way and arrived at my car so much later then I had wanted to. I had put the bags on my passengers seat but grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the nurse that was supposed to be working.

"Hello this is Suki, how can I help you?"

"Hey Suki, it's Asami. I was wondering if Korra woke up yet?"

"She's still snoring like a little baby elephant rhino." She said and chuckled softly. "When will you be coming back?"

"I was about to leave and head home, so I'll be there soon."

"Alright! See you in a few then!" She said and we both hung up. I put my hands on the wheel but hissed in pain. When I looked at my right hand I saw that my knuckles were red and swollen. _Damn… that bitch's face was harder to crack then I thought…_ I frowned and let the fingers of my other hand gently slide over my painful knuckles. _I guess I can ask Suki to wrap it up or something._ I smiled when I remembered how good it felt to finally hit that stupid face. The fact her nose was broken was just an added bonus.

I left the city and headed home. It didn't take that long and Lee opened the door for me when he saw me coming to the door. "Found everything Miss?" He asked and took the bags from me. I sighed in relief.

"Yes, thank you Lee… would you be so kind to take those upstairs? Just put them in front of Korra's room and send Suki to my office." He nodded and smiled at my words before he left. I headed to the kitchen first and held my throbbing hand under a stream of cold water. "Oh yes that feels good…" I said and let out a soft moan.

I heard soft laughter behind me and when I looked over my shoulder, Suki walked into the kitchen. "Well well miss Sato, what have we here?" She said amused and stood next me. A worried glace thrown at the hand that I still held under the tap.

"I got… in contact with someone's… something hard." I said and cleared my throat.

"Mhn-hm… like… someone's face?" She said and took a gentle hold onto my damaged hand. Carefully examining it. "Nothing broken, just bruised. I'll put some bandage around it." She said and just happened to have a small roll of it in her many pockets.

"Ah… how… how did you know…?" I started. The grin on her face only grew wider.

"There's a new video… posted on the 'Make Scarlet pay for what she did' page. Its been online ever since people know who did this to you."

"Oh Spirits…" I whispered and a dark red once again decorated my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, you can't actually see its you. They stopped filming probably just before you turned around. So if anyone would try anything, they have nothing to use against you."

I smiled at her and nodded at her words while she continued to work on my hand "Thank you." I said once she was done.

"You're welcome, my shift is about to end and I think it was Yue's turn again. She should be arriving shortly." She said and put the left over of the roll back in her pocket. "I'll be seeing you somewhere this week, I think my next shift will be a nightshift." She chuckled and left after saying bye. Leaving me in the kitchen.

I ended up in front of Korra's door again like any other day ever since she stayed here. I picked up the bags that Lee had left near the door and entered the room as quietly as possible. I didn't have bothered cause my patient was already awake.

"Sami! Thank Raava…!" I only laughed and quickly joined her on the bed. She had her healthy arm reached out to me and once I put the bags down, I leaned over her so she could pull me in. She kissed my lips ad I felt butterflies going rampage inside my stomach each time she did this. She let go after a minute and smiled brightly at me. "Where have you been?" Her eyes suddenly fell onto my injured hand. "What happened!? Are you okay?!"

 _Such a dork… she's laying in bed, her spine broken in several places. Her leg and arm broken. Still partly paralyzed and she's asking me what happened…_ "Sweetie… it's nothing."

"Nothing…? Your hands are very important! You do important stuff with them!"

 _Stuff. Oh Raava help me she's adorable…_ "Korra. It's nothing, really. Only a mild bruise. So nothing to worry about." Nonetheless, she grabbed my hand ever so gently. As if she was afraid it would break if she'd hold it to tight. Brought it to her lips and placed a kiss on each individual knuckle. My cheeks had never been redder. _I think I'm going to smelt…_

I just sat next her on the bed and let her do what she wanted. I Enjoyed to see her move again with so much more energy. It has been about eleven days since her accident and Yue had told me that Korra was allowed to sit up for a few hours a day. If she kept going like this, she would be allowed to lay on a normal mattress within a week. I finally picked up the bags that I had brought with me and placed them on her lap. Her eyes shot open wide at the contents of the bag and she started to whisper 'Oh my Goddes… oh my Goddes!' every time she took out another game.

Needless to say, Korra was glued to her games from that moment. Kitty from the store had suggested that I'd buy some extra's. One of which was a headset that she could connect to the console and talk to her friends that way.

Another two days passed and I had Lee pick up Korra's parents from the airport while I stayed with their daughter. I had told her what had happened a few days prior after she had been told about the entire Scarlet being punched in the face, incident by Bolin while they had been gaming. She had laughed out loud about everything that had occurred that day. From me going to the gaming shop, being bombed to heroine. To punching that bitch where she deserved it. She sat with her back against the softest pillow mountain that was ever created by mankind. Our lips locked in a kiss that she had deepened only a few seconds before, when her father barged in. I flinched so hard that I nearly fell off of the bed entirely.

"Hellooooooohhhhh I think I interrupted something…?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Niceeeee one Korra…" He said and gave his daughter a thumbs up. I thought I'd die from embarrassment.

"Tonraq!" Another voice came from behind the tall Southerner and he was gently shoved aside. Senna came into view and smiled. "Excuse my husband, you'd think he was raised in some compound by a bunch of savages…" She said and her husband rolled his eyes.

"Mom! Dad! Its so good to see you!" Korra said and I moved aside so her parents could hug her.

"Well, we didn't came alone sweetie…" Senna said and looked at her husband who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

I looked quite confused and I saw Korra mouth the words 'no way…' when I heard a loud bark. Something huge and fluffy suddenly entered the room but Tonraq stopped it from pouncing on top of his daughter. For obvious reasons. It turned around and faced me instead. _Oh shit… That's a…!_ Before I could do anything, or Tonraq for that matter, I was covered with the body of a Polar bear dog that licked my face like I was a piece of it's favorite meat.

"Naga! No!" Korra yelped but before she could do anything that would have consequences on her well being, Tonraq and Senna were so kind to pull the enormous animal off of me. I was also pulled back on my feet, since Naga had pretty much tossed me onto the floor when she pounced me.

"Bad Naga! You know you can't do that to other people except dad!" Korra said on a strict tone which caused the big fluffy ball to whine and whimper. "Are… are you okay Asami?"

I cleared my throat and straightened my clothes. "Nothing a shower can't fix…" I said jokingly which made the Southerners smile and laugh.

I excused myself so I could go and freshen up. Once I came back, I was asked by Korra to join her on the bed. As she held my hand, she officially introduced me as her girlfriend to her parents, who were ecstatic by the news. Senna announced that she'd cook Korra's favorite food and said that Tonraq would have the honors of helping her. He groaned but indeed followed his wife out of the bedroom while Naga happily followed the two Southerners.

When we were alone, my facial expression saddened and I was overwhelmed once again by guilt. Korra noticed and gently forced me to look at her. "What's the matter…?"

I took a deep breath before I started. "I… they're so happy… while it's my fault that you're laying here."

She stroke my face with her good hand, a smile present on her face. "I love you… Asami Sato… and you love me… we might have to explain one day what happened… or how this all happened. If they don't know already… but for now, this is enough."

"You sure that…-" My sentence was cut short when she silenced me with her own lips. She held me in place with the arm that still had the plaster around it and after she pulled me closer with her healthy arm first. Once that was done, she buried her hand in the mass of my black hair. Holding me close when she deepened the kiss. This time, there were no interruptions. Only love. I snuck both my arms around her carefully and held her close. Enjoying this intimate moment to the fullest I knew, it would surely not be the last.

* * *

 **AN: The end...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yeah I know that chapter 11 was supposed to be the final chapter! But, I had some loose ends that needed my attention. I can't have this story (that started with so much smut) end without at least one final smut scene between these two loveable dorks. Or, if Lin finally would have gotten that toy she wanted so badly? And if Varrick learned to knock before entering someone's office. It will be answered in this epilogue... :3 enjoy!**

 **Also! This will be the official ending to the story, I will post the same epilogue, but with an Alternative Ending... Fair warning... it won't end with Korra and Asami being together. This AE would be official if I'd make a part two of Stress Relief. Which I won't. If I were to continue one the AE, it would become an entirely different story on its own. But enough of the future planning and enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

It had been quite a few weeks ever since Korra had her accident. Two months actually. Much changed since then. My company was thriving more than ever. Business had never been better and Korra? Oh… she and I… we have hardly spend time apart ever since we became an official couple… And she proved to me once again that she's still able to surprise me.

It was hardly a day like any other. Today was a day that was full of surprises. First one of all. Lin Beifong and her girlfriend, Kya, came by my office today. After all, I had made Lin a promise about a certain… item… so while I was in the middle of the most awkward conversation ever. Holding the strap on in my hand and by the time Varrick barged in once again, it was in 'ready for action' state. I guess third time is the charm…?

Varrick grinned from ear to ear. Kya giggled like a highschool teenager and Lin? Well, I don't think her face could become any redder at that point. She snatched the sex toy out of my hands, shoved it in a bag, grabbed Kya by the wrist and practically ran out the door. Kya managed to say bye and waved at me before she disappeared from my sight. Varrick just laughed and congratulated me with a job well done.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, still not over the fact that he had walked in on us while I explained how the sex toy worked.

"For launching your new line of products. One of them being the Triple S. A video game. A load of new vehicles and machines." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm impressed Sato, and that doesn't happen often…"

I smiled shyly. "Well… I didn't do everything on my own… I have to thank you for lending me your specialist in games. Kuvira did an amazing job. She went almost crazy when I showed her those sketches from Kitty over a month ago. She created that game within a freaking month! She and her husband know their stuff. Having Korra be a beta to try out the game, she gave Kuvira quite a few pointers. She worked out all the bugs in record time."

We spend a few more minutes talking before Zhu Li walked in too. Along with an expensive looking bottle. "Sorry for the delay… I ran into the Chief of police. Quite literally. She dropped a bag and some item rolled out. I believe it was the Triple S?"

Varrick laughed out loud and I couldn't suppress my own laughter. "Oh… well." I just shrugged and pulled out some glasses from my bookshelf. I was handed the bottle by Zhu Li and uncorked it before pouring a glass for each of us. We toasted on a job well done. After we had drank quite a bit of the bottle. We said out goodbye's and I ordered a cab home. I knew when I was able to drive and when not and at this moment, I was hardly able to walk out of the door normally.

I came home a giggling mess and asked Lee to prepare me something to eat. Afterwards, I felt a bit more sober and went up. I walked into my bedroom where Korra was laying in bed. Her lower body covered by the pelt that she used instead of normal sheets. She wore a white sleeveless top. One that seemed to be a favorite since she wore it quite often. I was about to sneak into the bed with her, when I accidently bumped my knee against the bed's edge. I let out quite a few curse words and hoped to the Spirits I hadn't woken up my girlfriend because of my clumsiness.

"Hey you…" A soft voice said and a chuckle followed.

 _Oh well… there goes my plan._ "Hey sweetie, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Mhnnnooo…" She said and smiled, still half asleep. She pushed herself up a bit so she was actually sitting with her back against the headboard and some pillows. I heard her sniff. "Had a drink?"

I nodded and slowly crawled on her legs. Straddling her. "Yeah… but I ate afterwards. So I'm pretty much sober again." I whispered while my hands found their way around her body. My face nuzzled the crook of her neck and her short hair tickled my nose. Her arms wrapped around my body and she settled her head just under my chin. "I missed you…" I whispered and I felt her shift slightly. I looked down and her lips found mine. We kissed for some minutes before she broke it and settled back under my chin.

"How was therapy today…?" I asked while I tenderly stroke her back. I felt her shrug.

"As well as ever. I'm making progress…" She purred when I scratched the back of her neck and I smiled.

"Progress is progress… be it slow or fast." She looked up to me and smiled. Our lips met once again but this time, her tongue slipped easily into my mouth and found mine. I couldn't suppress a moan and I heard her moan too when our tongues met. She broke the kiss again but her lips kissed and nipped at a soft spot on the skin of my neck. "Korra…" I breathed and felt her hands slide over my stomach. She slowly unbuttoned my blouse while her lips never stopped kissing me.

My own hands tugged at the hem of her top and she raised her arms up so I could remove it. I tossed it aside and smiled when I saw she didn't wore a bra. While I had my eyes on her beautiful breasts, she took the opportunity to remove my blouse and black colored bra. Her strong hands slid over my skin and she cupped both my breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. I moaned once again but leaned in to kiss her. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. Wanted to make her feel good.

Slowly but surely, she removed my clothes till all I wore were my stockings and Korra was completely naked. All the while, we never stopped touching one another. I touched her where I could, so did she. It was slow paced and we were both careful. We kissed again. Passionately while we rediscovered one another.

"I love you… so much…" She breathed between kisses, her hands cupped my face and my heart fluttered. My hands rested on her chest, just above her breasts. The love and adoration that her eyes showed, how she looked at me. It made my breath hitch.

I opened my mouth, and even before I said it, I saw her smile. "I love you too, Korra…" A tear escaped her beautiful eyes and her smile widened. I leaned down to kiss her again, but out of the blue, my world was turned around. Suddenly, I laid on my back and Korra was on top. _She… she's on top…? But… her legs._ "You… your legs…? Korra?"

She used her arms to support her own body. Even though it clearly cost her a lot of energy. My hands rested on her shoulders but slid down to her biceps. I felt her arms tremble slightly from the intensity of keeping herself up like this. "I-I l-lied…" She said and sweat appeared on her forehead. A proud smile on her face. "I… I can…" She swallowed hard. "My l-legs… I feel… them…" She said, her voice soft but the words forced. "I… did it… for you…" She said and never stopped looking at me. Her smile never wavered.

"Korra… sweetheart…" I said and cupped her face, pushing myself up slightly to kiss her. Then she lowered her core against mine and I rose my own hips to meet hers. She slowly lowered the rest of her body, her head now next to mine. Her mouth close to my ear when she pressed down harder. "Oh Korra…" I moaned sweetly.

"I… I'll never… let you go… I love you…" She whispered in my ear, my arms around her torso now and I held onto her for dear life. A sob broke free from my chest. One strong hand pressed against my back. The other buried in my hair.

Our bodies moved as one in a slow pace. I was still amazed that she had been able to flip me over and laid on top. Our breasts pressed firmly together while I rose my hips when she pressed down. She started to breathe in and out faster. The volume of her soft moans increased. Along with the pace that she rolled her hips. "I love you baby…" I whispered and held onto her like she was my anchor. My lifeline.

It truck us like lightening on a clear day. She whimpered my name and I cried out hers when we climaxed together. Her entire body shook violently but she kept going for a little longer to milk this wonderful feeling that we both felt. Until she collapsed on top of me. Wheezing like she had run a marathon. It took us both a couple of minutes before we calmed down enough for us to even speak. It was Korra who broke the silence first. Although she made no attempt at all to get off of me. Her head still rested on my shoulder and I felt her warm breath against my neck.

"How… how was -that-…?" She asked with pride in her voice and my heart swelled.

"Amazing baby… really…" I finally managed to utter and kissed her cheek. Her arm moved, although I couldn't see what she was reaching for. It didn't matter. I closed my eyes and nuzzled against her neck. Enjoying the after glow of our love making. It had been the first time ever since her accident. Even before that, if had been a while since we had been intimate. The last time had been at the gym. But nothing what we had done so far could be compared to what we had experienced just now. I just continued to stroke her back lovingly and kiss her neck, shoulder and cheek. Until she'd found a position she would want to settle in.

"You still awake…?" Her voice pulled me from whatever I was thinking of, I think I was actually slowly falling asleep.

"I… yes… sorry…" I mumbled, rubbing my cheek against hers. "Sorry… I'm just really comfortable like this…" I said with a soft voice. I couldn't help but smile when she pressed her lips against my neck. I let out a soft whine when she pulled back and settled next me instead.

"Open your eyes Sami…"

So I did. She was using one arm to push herself up off of the mattress while she laid on her side. The other held a small box. I was instantly awake at that moment. "W-what…" She clicked on a small button at the front and the little box opened.

"I… know we haven't… been together for long Asami…" She started, all I could do was stare. My mouth half open. "But… we feel right together… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To wake up next you, every morning. Take you to bed at night and make memories there too… I want you. All of you. Today. Tomorrow and all the other days that will follow… Asami… will you marry me…?"

I looked from the small box to her and back several more times. Still in shock. My brain was rebooting and I was desperately trying to find words to use. Apparently, when one is asked to marry someone, even the word yes is quite hard to say. Korra put the small box down in front of me and leaned in to give me a gentle kiss on the lips. One that finally caused my brain get out of its frozen state. "Yes… yes! Spirits Korra, yes!" She smiled and took the ring from its container so she could slide it onto my finger. "Its beautiful…" I breathed and let my eyes slide over the platinum metal with the different kind of small gemstones.

"Fits you perfectly… since you're beautiful too." I blushed at her words and moved slightly so I laid on top of her. My arms around her neck and hers around my torso. Her hands tenderly moved up and down over the muscles along my spine.

"Dork…" I whispered and kissed her lips lovingly, which she returned without hesitation. I laid comfortably between her parted legs as we kissed. My hand found hers and I interlaced our fingers. I broke the kiss and turned my attention to the skin of her neck and jaw line instead. My free hand moved between our bodies and she gasped when I cupped her sex. She arched her back slightly but let out a soft, pained whine. "Careful baby..." I whispered and she slowly relaxed her body back on the mattress. I massaged her sex slowly at first which earned me the cutes mew I ever heard from her.

"Asami…" She moaned my name softly and her hips rolled in sync with my hand. I pulled back a bit to look at her. There was a dark blush on her cheeks and our eyes locked. I let my middle slide between her folds and my heart fluttered when she closed her eyes and moaned even louder. " _Ohhh…_ Sami…" Her body shuddered from my touch. Her breathing quickened.

"Please look at me..."

The faint blush on her cheeks darkened at my request and she swallowed hard. "B-but… _ah…_ I…"

"I… just want to look into your beautiful eyes…" I whispered. "Please…" I begged while my finger kept going in the same torturous pace. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes and they locked with mine. My heart skipped a beat when it did and I drank in everything. How her mouth was slightly open and how she pushed her head back against the pillows every now and then. Her hands moved over my body like she didn't know where to hold onto me. From my hips, to my ass, back to my hips and she eventually settled them at my sides. Her nails digging into my skin when I increased the pace of my finger that circled her clit.

"Asami… _Ah_ …sami…!" Her voice increased in volume but she tried to keep looking for me. Even though it became more and more difficult for her. She sounded desperate and she rolled her hips faster to gain more friction. She became a squirming, whimpering, panting mess once I pushed two fingers slowly inside her and used the palm of my hand to keep pressure on her clit. She moaned shamelessly and the room was filled with her cries of pleasure that bounced off of the walls and were music to my ears. In a final attempt to keep quiet, even though I loved it when she acted like this, she pulled me back on top and kissed me with a new found passion. She became undone after a final muffled cry of pure ecstasy. Her hand that rested on my back earlier, made long, thin lines over my skin where her nails dug into my flesh. Her other hand held my head in place and made sure I couldn't pull back from the intense kiss that we shared. Her walls clenched around my fingers when she came but I kept going. Milked this feeling for as long as humanly possible. Even when she spilled her wetness and covered my knuckles and the rest of my fingers in it.

She slowly let go of the back of my head and I pulled back again slightly to look at her. Her skin glistered with a thin layer of sweat. Her chest rose and fell quite fast while she tired to regain her breathing back under control. Her body still shuddered every now and then while I continued to milk this moment for her. Her muscles tensed and I licked my lips. Pride and love filled my heart while I looked at her. When I gently pulled my fingers out, she gave a final whimper before her body finally was able to relax. "Spirits… Asami… what have you done to me…" She chuckled dryly and shifted her position so she was laying on her side. "Come here… I wanna be big spoon today…"

I let out a soft giggle but gave in to her request and settled in front of her. Her strong arms wrapped around my torso, just below my breasts. Her face nuzzled against my hair and the back of my neck. My own arms rested on hers as we both drifted off to sleep. _I'll never let you go… ever again…_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Enjoy the Alternative Ending of Stress Relief, one that does not have the happy ending as the official ending. So be warned!**

* * *

Epilogue

It had been quite a few weeks ever since Korra had her accident. Two months actually. Much changed since then. My company was thriving more than ever. Business had never been better and Korra? Oh… she and I… we have hardly spend time apart ever since we became an official couple… And she proved to me once again that she's still able to surprise me.

It was hardly a day like any other. Today was a day that was full of surprises. First one of all. Lin Beifong and her girlfriend, Kya, came by my office today. After all, I had made Lin a promise about a certain… item… so while I was in the middle of the most awkward conversation ever. Holding the strap on in my hand and by the time Varrick barged in once again, it was in 'ready for action' state. I guess third time is the charm…?

Varrick grinned from ear to ear. Kya giggled like a highschool teenager and Lin? Well, I don't think her face could become any redder at that point. She snatched the sex toy out of my hands, shoved it in a bag, grabbed Kya by the wrist and practically ran out the door. Kya managed to say bye and waved at me before she disappeared from my sight. Varrick just laughed and congratulated me with a job well done.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, still not over the fact that he had walked in on us while I explained how the sex toy worked.

"For launching your new line of products. One of them being the Triple S. A video game. A load of new vehicles and machines." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm impressed Sato, and that doesn't happen often…"

I smiled shyly. "Well… I didn't do everything on my own… I have to thank you for lending me your specialist in games. Kuvira did an amazing job. She went almost crazy when I showed her those sketches from Kitty over a month ago. She created that game within a freaking month! She and her husband know their stuff. Having Korra be a beta to try out the game, she gave Kuvira quite a few pointers. She worked out all the bugs in record time."

We spend a few more minutes talking before Zhu Li walked in too. Along with an expensive looking bottle. "Sorry for the delay… I ran into the Chief of police. Quite literally. She dropped a bag and some item rolled out. I believe it was the Triple S?"

Varrick laughed out loud and I couldn't suppress my own laughter. "Oh… well." I just shrugged and pulled out some glasses from my bookshelf. I was handed the bottle by Zhu Li and uncorked it before pouring a glass for each of us. We toasted on a job well done. After we had drank quite a bit of the bottle. We said out goodbye's and I ordered a cab home. I knew when I was able to drive and when not and at this moment, I was hardly able to walk out of the door normally.

I came home a giggling mess and asked Lee to prepare me something to eat. Afterwards, I felt a bit more sober and went up. I walked into my bedroom where Korra was laying in bed. Her lower body covered by the pelt that she used instead of normal sheets. She wore a white sleeveless top. One that seemed to be a favorite since she wore it quite often. I was about to sneak into the bed with her, when I accidently bumped my knee against the bed's edge. I let out quite a few curse words and hoped to the Spirits I hadn't woken up my girlfriend because of my clumsiness.

"Hey you…" A soft voice said and a chuckle followed.

 _Oh well… there goes my plan._ "Hey sweetie, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Mhnnnooo…" She said and smiled, still half asleep. She pushed herself up a bit so she was actually sitting with her back against the headboard and some pillows. I heard her sniff. "Had a drink?"

I nodded and slowly crawled on her legs. Straddling her. "Yeah… but I ate afterwards. So I'm pretty much sober again." I whispered while my hands found their way around her body. My face nuzzled the crook of her neck and her short hair tickled my nose. Her arms wrapped around my body and she settled her head just under my chin. "I missed you…" I whispered and I felt her shift slightly. I looked down and her lips found mine. We kissed for some minutes before she broke it and settled back under my chin.

"How was therapy today…?" I asked while I tenderly stroke her back. I felt her shrug.

"As well as ever. I'm making progress…" She purred when I scratched the back of her neck and I smiled.

"Progress is progress… be it slow or fast." She looked up to me and smiled. Our lips met once again but this time, her tongue slipped easily into my mouth and found mine. I couldn't suppress a moan and I heard her moan too when our tongues met. She broke the kiss again but her lips kissed and nipped at a soft spot on the skin of my neck. "Korra…" I breathed and felt her hands slide over my stomach. She slowly unbuttoned my blouse while her lips never stopped kissing me.

My own hands tugged at the hem of her top and she raised her arms up so I could remove it. I tossed it aside and smiled when I saw she didn't wore a bra. While I had my eyes on her beautiful breasts, she took the opportunity to remove my blouse and black colored bra. Her strong hands slid over my skin and she cupped both my breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. I moaned once again but leaned in to kiss her. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. Wanted to make her feel good.

Slowly but surely, she removed my clothes till all I wore were my stockings and Korra was completely naked. All the while, we never stopped touching one another. I touched her where I could, so did she. It was slow paced and we were both careful. We kissed again. Passionately while we rediscovered one another.

"I love you… so much…" She breathed between kisses, her hands cupped my face and my heart fluttered. My hands rested on her chest, just above her breasts. The love and adoration that her eyes showed, how she looked at me. It made my breath hitch.

I opened my mouth, and even before I said it, I saw her smile. "I love you too, Korra…" A tear escaped her beautiful eyes and her smile widened. I leaned down to kiss her again, but out of the blue, my world was turned around. Suddenly, I laid on my back and Korra was on top. _She… she's on top…? But… her legs._ "You… your legs…? Korra?"

She used her arms to support her own body. Even though it clearly cost her a lot of energy. My hands rested on her shoulders but slid down to her biceps. I felt her arms tremble slightly from the intensity of keeping herself up like this. "I-I l-lied…" She said and sweat appeared on her forehead. A proud smile on her face. "I… I can…" She swallowed hard. "My l-legs… I feel… them…" She said, her voice soft but the words forced. "I… did it… for you…" She said and never stopped looking at me. Her smile never wavered.

"Korra… sweetheart…" I said and cupped her face, pushing myself up slightly to kiss her. Then she lowered her core against mine and I rose my own hips to meet hers. She slowly lowered the rest of her body, her head now next to mine. Her mouth close to my ear when she pressed down harder. "Oh Korra…" I moaned sweetly.

"I… I'll never… let you go… I love you…" She whispered in my ear, my arms around her torso now and I held onto her for dear life. A sob broke free from my chest. One strong hand pressed against my back. The other buried in my hair.

Our bodies moved as one in a slow pace. I was still amazed that she had been able to flip me over and laid on top. Our breasts pressed firmly together while I rose my hips when she pressed down. She started to breathe in and out faster. The volume of her soft moans increased. Along with the pace that she rolled her hips. "I love you baby…" I whispered and held onto her like she was my anchor. My lifeline.

It truck us like lightening on a clear day. She whimpered my name and I cried out hers when we climaxed together. Her entire body shook violently but she kept going for a little longer to milk this wonderful feeling that we both felt. Until she collapsed on top of me. Wheezing like she had run a marathon. It took us both a couple of minutes before we calmed down enough for us to even speak.

As we both came down from our most intense joined climax ever, I focused on Korra's face. I just smiled as the tears flowed freely. Out of the blue, the room slowly darkened. Korra's soft voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.

I gasped. Filled my lungs with fresh air as I suddenly woke up. My heart thundering in my chest. My vision was still slightly blurred but I saw I was in a big room with white walls. "Korra…?" My voice was so hoarse. I hardly recognized it as my own. I blinked a few times and slowly, my vision started to get back into focus. I looked to my right and saw a heart monitor. I moved my legs to get out of bed, but I collapsed onto the floor the moment I tried to stand up. I felt an intense pain that came from my abdomen and I cried out in agony. "Korra…?!" I sobbed, clearly disorientated. The monitor was going wild and the pace of the beeping only intensified.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and a small group of medical staff entered. Rushed to my side and gave me some sedative. My world darkened again while I constantly repeated one name. _Korra…_ When I woke up the next time, I was in the same room with the most terrible headache known to mankind. There stood a man next me. In a white coat. He wrote some things down on the clipboard he held.

"Welcome back Miss Sato…" I heard him say the words but couldn't see his mouth move.

I swallowed hard. My throat felt like I swallowed sand. "Where… where's Korra..?"

He looked up at me this time when he spoke and this time I did see his mouth move. "Who's Korra Miss?" He asked me genuinely curious.

"My girlfriend…"

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry but no one with that name came to visit you." He said and looked apologetic. He cleared his throat before he continued. "Do you not remember me?"

I turned my head slightly and looked at the man that stood next me. I finally realized who he was. He was the man who had diagnosed me with being too stressed. "I… I saw you… you… you told me… I was… to stressed…"

He nodded. "Yes… and this is the result… someone brought you here with alcohol poison… Apparently, you had quite a few glasses of whiskey… or so she told us."

I shook my head. "No… no I.. I didn't… I didn't keep drinking… I left after… Korra… after she helped me…"

He shook his head. "I diagnosed you… and the same day… you were brought in. You've been here ever since."

Panic filled my heart and tears slowly broke free from my eyes. "I… its… been a dream…? All of it…?" my voice was barely above a whisper at that point.

"Am afraid so… Miss Sato…"

"How… how long have I… have I been in a coma…?"

He looked at me with a worried expression, before he checked his clipboard. "Six months since yesterday…"


	14. Chapter 14: Extra Drabble

**AN: Well, I really cant seem to let go of this story just yet since my brain totally cooked up this little piece pretty much after I put the epilogue's online. It's a little wink to the alternative ending even though it never officially happened. Hope you'll enjoy it my readers! Please let me know what you thought of it.**

 **PS: There seems to be some confusion as to what the ending to SR actually is, or which chapter it officially is. It's chapter 12, the one with the happy ending. Chapter nr 13 was just if I ever were to make a part two, which there wont. Thank you all!**

* * *

Asami's PoV

I looked at her, tears streamed down my face. I looked at the love of my life who kissed with another woman. That other woman, was Scarlet… She hadn't recognized me once I'd gotten up and confronted her. She had pushed me away when I kissed her. Told me that she was with someone else. And that someone else happened to walk into the bar where she was working. My heart seemed to stop when Scarlet hugged Korra and when Korra kissed her deeply on the lips and all I could do was watch.

* * *

Korra's PoV

I woke up in the middle of the night for a small emergency that concerned my blather. After I paid the bathroom a visit and walked back into our bedroom, I heard Asami's voice. She cried out my name, although her voice was soft. I still heard it. She was tossing and turning in bed. Wrapped up in our bed sheets and tried to fight off her invisible demons. "Asami…?" My own voice was hardly above a whisper but I continued to step closer to our bed and sat down on Asami's side. Close to the edge.

"Korra… Korra…! Please… please… you… you have… you have to remember…!" I frowned at her words and cupped her cheek with one hand. Her trashing only worsened and I decided to wake her up.

"Baby… I'm here. Wake up. It's just a dream." I was about to take her shoulder and shake her body slightly, when she suddenly woke up and immediately sat up straight. I flinched slightly, just because she woke up so suddenly but I recovered from that within a second. Her hands cupped my face but her eyes, it were her eyes that scared me most. The fear that those beautiful Emeralds showed. The absolute terror I saw in them, my own heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you… you're here… you're really h-here…" her hands kept moving from my face, to my neck. My shoulders and biceps. Back to my face and neck. "Please don't leave me…" She begged before she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me close. Her face now buried in the crook of my neck and her tears soaked my top. My arms wrapped around her protectively while I stroke her back. Kissing her neck lovingly.

"Sweetheart… I'd never leave you…" I whispered and my heart ached when I heard her heartbreaking sobs. "I'm right here with you…" Her hands clenched into fists and she held onto my sleeping clothes vigorously. She held me in such a crushing grip, that I felt a jolt of pain come from my spine but I tried to ignore it as best I could. I had never seen her in a state like this. Not even when I was recovering from my accident. So I did what I do best. Offer her comfort and listened to what she had to say. Even though what she said made no sense to me. When she would be ready, I would listen to whatever her explanation might be.

She continued to cry for a good ten minutes even though her hold onto me lessened. She eventually pulled back, her hands rested on my neck and her eyes found mine. She still looked at me in disbelief and fear. Like I was some cruel hallucination. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "You… said you d-didn't love me… said… you d-didn't… know who I w-was…" She whispered the words and sniffled. I cupped the left side of her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"Would I do this if I didn't love you…? Would I be here if I didn't know you?" I asked her and after a few seconds of pondering over my questions, she shook her head. "It was a dream Asami…" I whispered and kissed her right cheek. "Just a nightmare." I continued and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before I pulled back again. She seemed to have calmed down. "Ask me anything and I'll do it. Anything."

"Make love to me…" She blurted out and my eyes went wide at her request. Not that I mind of course, but it had been very unexpected. "I… just need… I want to feel you… everywhere. On top of me. Around me…" She broke our eye contact and for a moment I thought she'd changed her mind, until she continued. "Inside me…"

I nodded at her words and smiled. "Alright… let me get changed… I'll be right back." She reluctantly let go of me and I moved off of the bed. Walked to our closet, lowered my pants and boxers, pulled out the harness and put it on. I pulled my pants and boxers back up too to cover it all up. I clicked on the small button while I walked back to the bed and settled under the covers where my fiancé was waiting for me. I crawled between her parted legs and lowered my body onto hers. Her lips locked with mine, her hands cupped my face as we kissed but one moved to the back of my head. She held onto my short hair and moaned softly into my mouth when our tongues came in contact with one another.

We only kissed for the first couple of minutes and my hands sought out the hem of her sleeping dress. Slowly I lifted the fabric up to her hips and it didn't took me long to take off her underwear. I tossed it somewhere on the floor while her hands lowered my pants and boxers enough to release what was hidden there. "I love you baby…" I whispered and kissed the area just below her ear. My left hand snuck between our bodies and cupped her sex. She let out a soft whimper when I circled her clit.

She turned her head slightly and caught my lips with her own. Kissing me deeply when she put her hand on mine that was buried between her legs. Her moans increased in volume as both hands continued to massage her sex. She mumbled words between our kisses and whimpers of pleasure. I gently slipped a finger between her folds, close to her entrance and felt that she was ready to receive. She whined in disagreement when I pulled my hand away and wrapped it around the shaft between my legs, aligning the tip with her entrance. I looked up at her. Her eyes open wide and she gave me the slightest nod.

I sank into her but I never took my eyes off of Asami and took in her reaction. I went as slow as possible but I guess it still hurt cause I heard her whimper. She had her eyes closed and bit her lower lip. It was obvious that she was in pain and I was about to pull out when she put a hand on my lower back. Preventing me from pulling out. "No… keep… keep going… please. I need this." She whispered and her other hand cupped my face.

"I don't wanna hurt you Sami… it's been months since we used it…" I explained but stilled my hips as best I could. She shook her head again and insisted that I continued.

"I need this. Please…?" I couldn't help it, I promised I'd do anything and I wouldn't break my word. I gave her a nod.

"Alright… just let me know when it hurts to much." To that, she nodded and pulled me down to kiss me.

I continued to push forward and Asami's respiration quickened the deeper I went. Although her lips never left mine until I was in completely and slowly started to move my hips back and forth. She rolled her hips in sync with mine as we made love this way. Her head rested on my shoulder and mine on hers when her cries of pleasure became louder. I constantly whispered words of love to her. Told her that I'd never leave her. Ensured her that there was nothing in the world that could possibly take me away from her. Told her again and again that I belonged to her. A sob broke free from her chest every now and then. Her nightmare was still hunting her. It was still fresh in her memory but I wanted her to know I'd always be there for her. No matter what would happen.

"I'll always be yours…" I breathed in between the slow thrusts. "I'll never leave you." I said and held onto her for dear life. My body pressed firmly down on hers. "I love you. I'm yours…" I said and gently nipped on the pulse point of her neck. "We'll be married soon…" and with those words, I pushed her over the edge.

Her entire body stiffened while she held onto me. Nails dug into my back and I let out a muffled groan. Slowly but surely, her release passed but I kept going for a few slow thrusts, to let her ride out her climax for as long as possible.

I heard her take a deep breath through her nose that she let escape through her mouth after I laid still on top of her. Kissing her neck lovingly. "I love you Korra…" She whispered and I smiled against her neck.

"I know you do baby… I love you too…" I said and pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Can… you roll on your back? Just, don't pull out…" I nodded and shifted position slightly. I held onto her as I rolled on my back. She helped and eventually sat on top. A faint blush decorated her cheeks when she suddenly lowered the straps of her sleeping dress down to her waist. I gulped and shuddered in delight when I saw her beautiful breasts. My hands rested on her hips and my fingers slid over the silken fabric of her sleeping dress that rested there.

Slowly but surely, she started to roll her hips. This way, pressure was put on my clit as she slowly increased pace. We both took a shuddering breath and she never stopped looking at me. The pleasure I felt now, it was slowly overwhelming me. I moved my gaze to her breasts. They bounced gently each time she moved up and down on top of me. I pushed myself up and sat upright with her on my lap. She never stopped moving when I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. Hers moved around my shoulder and neck. Then, we kissed again. Deep. Passionate. I now started to roll my hips along with hers. Pushing us both to the edge we so desperately wanted to reach.

"Mine… all mine…" She whispered after she broke the kiss. Her forehead rested against mine for a few short seconds before she moved her head and her lips latched onto my neck. She sucked. Hard. It was all I needed. My own released washed over me and hers followed suit. Both our bodied trembled violently in the intense after shocks and my fingertips dug deeply into the flesh of her hips.

"Yours… always…" I finally managed to utter and her lips were replaced by her teeth when she bit down on the skin of my throat. Just above the hickey she left and just below my jaw line. " _O-oh…_ s-shit… Asami…" I whimpered pathetically and she slowly stopped rolling her hips. We sat there, perfectly still and just enjoying the moment. She rubbed her cheek against mine and I smiled from the intimate gesture. The pace of her respiration slowly turned back to normal and so did mine eventually.

"You okay…?" I asked concerned and I felt her nod.

"Y-yeah… I… I just… can we stay like this? Just a bit longer…" She tightened her hold around me while I had one arm around her waist. The other just stroke her bare back.

"Of course… I'm in no rush… we can stay like this as long as you want."

"Thank you."

I just smiled and inhaled her scent. My face now buried in the crook of her neck and the mass of her black hair. _I love you Asami… so much… you've no idea…_

"I'm… my head… I feel so tired suddenly…" She mumbled.

"We can always go back to sleep…?" I suggested but she shook her head.

"Not… not yet…" I could hear the vulnerability in her voice and I kissed her shoulder.

"Do you want to continue…?" She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yes… you don't mind, do you?"

I pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You didn't just seriously ask me if I mind making love to you, did you?"

Her eyes widened at the realization of her words and she bit her lip. A dark red decorated her cheeks. "Sorry…" I didn't let her finish and kissed her deeply.

"You never have to be sorry. Not with me." I said after I broken the kiss and for the first time since she woke up, she smiled at me. She slowly got off of my lap and turned around to the headboard instead. Her hands placed on the wood.

"I want to feel you against my back…" She said and looked over her shoulder at me.

I removed my top and unstrapped the harness. Tossing them both somewhere near Asami's underwear before I settled close against her beautiful back. "I love you…" I whispered it again, like I had done so many times already that night. But I'd never get enough of saying it, especially after she had her nightmare. I wanted to comfort her. Show her that I loved her. Just like she had done for me.

She shivered in my arms once I wrapped them around her torso. My hands slowly moved and cupped her breasts. Giving them both a gentle squeeze before I started to massage them both. I kept my left hand on her breast while the other moved agonizingly slow down over her stomach. She leaned her head backwards and onto my shoulder. Her eyes closed while she bit down on her lower lip. She held onto the headboard with only one hand while she managed to maneuver the other between our bodies.

"Goddess Korra…" She moaned and when my hand arrived at its destination, hers did as well. For the life of me, I couldn't keep my own moans down when two of her fingers slipped inside me. It was hard enough to focus as it was, but now, she made it near impossible. I tried to keep my moans down and focus on her. It wasn't hard to find her clit at this point since it was swollen and probably throbbing with want. Begging to be touched. So I did. Or better yet, I tried. I rolled my hips to meet her thrusting fingers. My own movements became sloppy to the point I almost stopped. Almost. Asami's free hand joined mine and she helped me get back on track.

"Together…" She whispered and all I could do was nod.

Slowly but surely, we closed in on another climax. My head now rested on her shoulder and she turned hers slightly to look at me. "I-inside… p-push… _-ah-.._ ahhhh!… p-push th-them inside…" She released a deep moan while she looked at me. Her pupils blown in desire and love. All I could do was obey her request, so I pushed them inside. Her walls clenched down on my fingers the moment I was in. Her mouth cried out my name and I latched onto her neck when my own climax hit me. My teeth sunk into her pale skin right where her neck met with her chest and shoulders. Moaning deeply while her fingers kept going. Coaxing her fingers and hand in my own wetness.

Slowly, we came down from our joined high and I realized what I had done. The bite mark I had given here stood our clearly on her pale skin. I tenderly kissed the spot where my teeth were still clearly visible. "I… I'm sorry…" I whispered apologetic and continued to kiss her.

"D-don't be…" She whispered back and turned her head slightly to look at me. "Kiss me…" So I did. I kissed her lips tenderly. Slow. When she pulled back she licked her lips and pulled her hands to herself while turning around. She faced me and my hands now rested on her hips. She cupped my face and pulled me in for yet another kiss. Deeper this time but still slow. She leaned backwards and laid down on the mattress, pulling me on top. We continued to kiss for a few minutes longer before she broke and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck instead. Her lips brushed over the skin and ever so often she planted a kiss. I was just happy that she had calmed down. I don't know exactly when it happened, but we both dozed back into a peaceful slumber without any interruptions.

* * *

Asami's PoV

It was the fear from last night that caused me to wake up so abruptly the next morning. I gasped out loud and my heart thundered in my chest already. I tried to sit up but strong arms held me down in this position. When I looked over my shoulder, I looked straight into Korra's warm but worried Sapphires. Slowly, I turned around in her embrace. My own arms found their way around her warm torso and I nuzzled as close against her as humanly possible. Settling under her chin, I took a deep breath.

"Morning…" She said and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." I mumbled, not sure what to do. Drawing small invisible patterns on the skin of her back with my fingertips. "How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore…" I could hear her smirk and heat rose up to my cheeks. "But, the question is how you are feeling." She continued and I swallowed.

I waited a few moments before I answered and pondered what I was going to say. "I… I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for… well… last night… I'm sorry for freaking out like that." To this, she gently pulled back the slightest bit, rolled me on my back and settled on top of me. Her naked breasts pressed against my torso while she looked at me.

"You are aware I asked you to marry me, right?"

I blinked but nodded. "Y-yes, of course I don't-" She put her index finger against my lips.

"It means I want you. All of you. Nightmares and all. You would've done the same for me if I had been the one who had that dream. I didn't ask you to marry me because I only want the happy days. I'll be grateful for each happy day we share, of course I will. But I want you to share everything with me. Your good days and the bad ones. So if you feel down or sad, I'll always be there to try and help you feel better. To make you smile again. I'm here to stay Asami."

I was speechless while I listened to her words but my heart swelled with love. Tears of happiness broke free and slowly slid down my face. I just continued to smile and pulled her up to kiss her. It was a happy kiss.

"Oh and… I totally wouldn't mind if you wake me up in the middle of the night for some… smexy times…" She said and wiggled her eyebrows. It only ignited another laughter from me and she hugged me playfully. Kissing my neck. I took a deep breath before I explained what I had dreamed about. She listened patiently and nodded every so often. The more I talked about it, the more ridiculously that it sounded. I buried my face in both my hands and groaned. "Ugh… I'm an idiot…"

"I have to disagree, you're many things miss Sato, but not an idiot."

I removed my hands and smirked at her. Before she could even try to dodge it, I threw my pillow at her. She was still laughing when she laid on the floor, cuddling my pillow. "Dork…" I said and peeked over the edge of the bed to make sure she was okay. She sat on her knees and was about to get back up when my eyes fell on her back. I saw the faint pink scars on her spine and the new thin, red lines that decorated her back. I also noticed the dark bruise in her neck. "Oh… my Goddess… did I do that?"

She looked at me with a big grin and nodded. "Totally…" Korra got back on her feet, reaching me a hand. "I'm going for a shower… and since you're pretty much naked already… how about you come join me?" She only stood in her linen pants and I nearly drooled when I looked up at her. My eyes had drifted over her sculpted abdomen first, then her breasts before our eyes locked.

"T-that… sounds wonderful…" I stuttered and took her hand so she could help me out of bed. "Go run the water already… I'll be right there…" She winked at me before she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. I let my sleeping dress fall down at my feet and let my eyes scan the bedroom floor for a little while. "Where did she… ah… there you are." I bit my lower lip and on my way to the bathroom, I picked the harness off of the floor.

"Babe, you coming?" I heard Korra call out for me and couldn't help but smirk.

"Not just yet… but I will be…" I purred and held onto my invention as I stepped into the bathroom. Closing the door firmly behind me.


	15. Sorry

To my darling readers and followers. I have some sad news.

Last Sunday, I got a call from the home front in the Netherlands and they told me, that our family dog Tosca, 8 years of age, will be humanly euthanized. And no, not because we're tired of her, but because she's sick.

I haven't been living home for several years, but when I heard this news, it knocked the wind right outta me. I pretty much cried all night, except for the three hours of sleep I managed to get.

The day afterwards, Monday, I heard that my grandfather was taken to the hospital. He needs to get hooked up on a dialyse machine to have his blood cleaned and to drain the fluids from his body due to his kidney's. They work for less then 10% but due to a fever, he couldn't get the dialyse he needs. His lungs were slowly filling up with fluids and because he has a fever, he can't get hooked up to the machine that he needs to keep him alive.

I tell you all this because I want you to know what's happening, and why there are no updates. Needless to say, I am having some serious writers block at the moment. And I have no idea when it will go away, if it will go away at all.

I'm sorry, but atm, my head is filled with bad and dark thoughts and I can't seem to focus on anything. Even at work people notice that something's up. I hope that all will be okay, even though I don't know how or when that will be...


End file.
